


【授權翻譯】Undiscovered Country by shysweetthing

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxious!Yuuri, Awkwardness, Canon Divergent, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Really in the grand scheme of things it's light angst but it's still angst, Translation, Vicchan is dead and I'm very sorry but it's canon, Yuuri is an unreliable narrator, Yuuri is really hard on himself okay, binge eating used as a form of implied self-harm, but they do actually communicate, confident!yuuri, depressed!Yuuri, let's just put phone sex in there a bunch of times okay, mild description of panic attacks, some misunderstandings, victor and yuuri switch, yes all three why are you looking at me like that?, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 86,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 索契大獎賽晚宴後隔天，勇利在維克多的房裡醒來。他們睡了嗎？沒有。反而在昨晚，喝醉的勇利跟維克多說他沒那資格跟他睡，還告訴維克多他到底該怎麼做才好。現在嘛，維克多就打算按照勇利列給他的單子來實行了……＊＊＊「我們的談話呢，」維克多說，「大致如下。你說我可不能那麼容易就睡到你。」維克多是用普通的音量說的。任誰都聽得到他。勇利張望四周，但如果真有人在留意也沒露餡。「當然，我就問了該怎麼做才能跟你睡。」「噢。」勇利臉紅了。「這真丟臉啊。你說當然是什麼意思？你為什麼會問啊？」維克多的腦袋歪向一邊。「因為我想跟你睡啊。我以為這很明顯了。」＊＊＊注意：勇利在索契大獎賽後的心理狀況不太穩定，而這個故事一定會觸及到心理問題，所以拜託看之前先檢查標籤。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undiscovered Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941542) by [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/pseuds/shysweetthing). 



> 大家猴我是時不時搞翻譯的松蘿！終於要來翻shysweetthing太太這篇美麗的跌宕起伏的大長篇了，太開心啦！機智逗趣、充滿張力的對話與劇情！如果喜歡太太其他作品，這部也千萬不可錯過！  
> 另外這次多了一個從天而降的beta幫手@jyaki 邪氣桑！沒想到會有這麼一天，我有beta啦（感動抹淚）但是一切錯誤還是我的，發現有地方不對請不吝指正，感謝大家！

勇利從原本安穩平靜的夢鄉中醒來，感覺就跟他昨天搞砸的後內四周跳如出一轍：突然就痛得半死。

他全身上下都泛著疼。肌肉痠痛、在冰上摔得驚為天人之後身上的瘀傷抽痛不止，還有一股羞愧和悲傷陣陣燒灼，因為他是在大獎賽決賽上、在眾目睽睽下摔到慘不忍睹，他的偶像、他的家人、他代表的國家都在看著。

雪上加霜的是，感覺像有隻大象坐在他腦袋上頭似的。嘴裡乾渴像咬棉花，噁心極了，不幸的是這種感覺對他而言實在太過熟悉。

媽的。顯然昨天晚上他選擇應對自己在大庭廣眾下丟臉的方式，就是喝得爛醉。

用來面對昨天晚上的大災難可真是再合適不過了啊。派出喝醉的勇利、勇利最討厭的那一個人格。

透過眼皮子——還沒厚到能夠保護灼燒的眼球不受砂紙般的太陽照射——他感覺得到現在是白天了。

他現在沒力氣面對白天。他永遠沒辦法面對白天了。但喝醉的勇利昨晚顯然沒體貼到把窗簾拉上，所以現在他就成了這副德性——大象壓扁他的腦袋、光線戳擊他的眼球，腦子裡頭有刀子在攪，全身上下都像蜜蜂螫過一樣麻痛，心底還有一股幽微的悲傷沉重地、痛苦地隨著旅館房間的冷氣機風聲一塊鼓動。

勇利把眼睛閉得更緊，但那痛苦全發自內心。

過去幾天的回憶在絕望中湧現。

 

他災難一般的長曲——毫無優雅可言，就是一直摔、摔出滿身挫傷。

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，他努力了大半輩子就為了讓自己在對方心中留下印象，就只看了他一眼、問他要不要合照，好像他只是個粉絲而不是跟他同台競技的選手。（但說真的，勇利心中的絕望在低語，他難道錯了嗎？勇利在那樣的表現下還能自稱為選手嗎？）

還有切雷斯蒂諾逼他參加的那場晚宴。

小維。

 

勇利覺得自己痛得剝皮見骨。他抽動一會；四肢都纏在被單裡頭，幾乎忍不下嗚咽。

他還是忍住了。

過去的幾年裡，勇利都跟美國人一起訓練。 **別這樣嘛** ，他們都這樣告訴他， **發洩出來，不要把感覺都積在心裡** ，好像他會變成什麼持續加壓到後來會爆炸的汽水一樣。

他從來不想跟他們解釋，說他跟他們面對感覺的方式是不一樣的。他不是在蓄積自己的感情，他是把它們安全地藏在自己心中的角落。每次有人要他分享自己的感受就有種刺探感——好像他們有資格就這樣走進他的靈魂，對他應付刺激和壓力的方式指指點點，每當找到丟臉的思緒時就批判地咂嘴。

他的長曲節目就已經受夠窺探了。他心裡隱藏的那些對悲慘失敗的恐懼，就應該一直藏在沒人看得到的地方才對。但他最糟糕的噩夢就這樣在眾目睽睽之下上演，全世界的人和他的家人都看到了。

這感覺就像是被人侵門踏戶，好像現實駭進他的靈魂，把他隱密恐懼的照片拿去賣給八卦小報。

勇利還記得昨天晚上站在宴會廳牆邊，想著如果他是個不一樣的人、一個更好的人，他就會微笑、點頭，對那些他不認識的人作自我介紹。

但他只把自己介紹給香檳認識。從這會腦子的感覺看來，他還跟不少香檳混得挺熟呢。

這轉移注意的策略簡直蠢斃了。他現在可不只是個徹頭徹尾的失敗選手，還是個宿醉得要命的失敗選手。記憶的碎片在他一片茫然的腦海中閃現，勇利嘆了口氣。顯然他也把應著醉意產生的、由維克多‧尼基弗洛夫主演的害臊春夢片段當作分神的方式了。

不知某處有扇門開了。他的五感昏昧又過載，感覺像是他聽到了門鍊響動，還認出了水流的聲音。

媽的。他得起床了。打包行李。跟切雷斯蒂諾談過，想辦法擠出一些聽起來不像是「永遠不見啦哈哈」的解釋，因為要是沒了大獎賽的獎金，接下來又沒有繼續比賽的話，他根本沒法繼續付切雷斯蒂諾的教練費了。

現實等在眼前。這現實爛得要命，但怎樣都巍然不動。

勇利掰開眼皮。

有那麼一會，頭暈目眩的一片日光讓他什麼也看不到。他畏縮一下，吞吞口水，等著腸胃穩定下來、眼睛重新聚焦——或者至少是在沒有眼鏡的情況下能作到的程度。

朦朧的旅館牆壁。朦朧的一團白——大概是那種旅館房間裡會掛的、要是看得懂是什麼就沒意思的畫。朦朧的椅子，深色表面給上頭披掛的某種模糊的紅白交雜的布料覆蓋了一半。勇利皺起眉。那是什麼啊？他昨天晚上撿回來的東西嗎？他的衣服只穿藍色灰色黑色。他沒有任何紅色的東西啊。

他嘆了口氣，拍拍身旁的床面。什麼也沒有。

喝醉的勇利又把他的眼鏡放哪去啦？他沿著床面摸索，伸手去找床頭櫃——

「太好了，」一個溫柔的聲音說。「你醒了。」

勇利坐起身，轉向聲音來源。有個人形的影子站在他床尾。

他發出了一聲毫無尊嚴的尖叫，在腦袋裡頭那個宿醉的鐵殼子中來來回回痛苦彈動。

即便現實模糊不清，在那一刻之後也如當頭棒喝，嗓子還迴盪著那聲尖叫的餘韻。

這房間比他住的大。窗戶的位置也不對。在他左側的不是兩只行李袋（一只用來放滑冰用具，另一只放衣服），而是四個大型的行李箱形狀的物體。

他這絕對不是在自己房間。

噢媽的。他昨天晚上 **跟別人睡了** 。

這事情也不是第一次發生了，雖然從他上次在陌生的床上醒來也已經好多年過去。他甚至都怪不了他的床伴——他喝醉之後表現得夠清醒，大部分的人都不知道他到底醉得有多茫。他只希望能夠快點想出辦法脫身，以及道歉……還希望這個人拜託最好不要是花滑界的人。

喝醉的勇利撂得這挑子可大了。勇利瑟縮一下。

那個站在床尾的人舉起雙手。「噢，抱歉，」他說。「我嚇到你了嗎？」

勇利不由自主地又叫了一次。 **那聲音。** 不要是那個聲音。誰都好不要是那個聲音。「老天啊。你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。」

這話一出口緊接著就是沉默。接著……

「你……」一陣顫巍巍的停頓。「你不知道嗎？」

勇利連這裡有人在都不知道了。

「我，」他吞吞口水，想振作起來。「我有沒有……」該死。他根本就不想知道他做了什麼，至少現在不要。「哪裡……？」該死。這也不好。這個哪裡已經夠清楚了。他就在維克多的房間啊。

 

不知道為什麼，勇利想起了他過去幾周一直偷偷溜去的那間底特律的爛餐廳，那是一間俗艷的小餐館，椅子是紅絨面的，角落破損露出下頭的海綿。

那間餐廳有兩個優點。一是它在早上凌晨兩點還開門，那時勇利正好結束他深夜的偷偷練習時間。二是它有一道餐點，一大盤馬鈴薯煎餅配培根還淋起司醬——這種超級垃圾的食物也只有美國人會喜歡了。那基本上是可以下嚥的，特別是沾夠番茄醬之後。

現在呢，勇利的話語就像卡在那罐老瓶子裡頭的番茄醬。什麼也擠不出來。他怕如果往瓶子底部拍太大力的話，他的感情就會一股腦地噴薄而出。

他嘗試說說最基本的對話。「 めがね ，どこ？」

就連用的語言都不對了。但這也無妨，因為要是維克多聽懂了他的話，他一定會因為這麼裝熟的說法生氣的。

這個維克多——是個站在床尾直看著他的人形輪廓。勇利看不到他的臉，但他幾乎已經是個維克多表情專家。他拿自己的推測來判斷，有次一個記者問了維克多愚蠢又冒犯的問題，他大概就是用跟那時一樣的表情在看他。有點像是「再說一次，是誰讓你來這的啊？」

他在絕望的斷斷續續的宿醉感中掙扎，試了最後一次。「眼鏡？」

這甚至都不是完整的句子。勇利聽起來比自己以為的還要蠢。

不過維克多開始動作了，好像這句早上招呼語再合理不過。「噢，是了！抱歉，我昨天晚上放到桌子上了。」

維克多（老天爺，他跟 **維克多** 睡了，他跟 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 睡了）走向他。幾秒過後，勇利便感覺到了他眼鏡那股熟悉而舒適的重量落在手上。他戴上眼鏡抬起眼。

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫真真正正地站在他身旁。他看起來像是洗過澡，但還沒刮鬍子——頰上有隱約的鬍渣。他真是……好看，令人看一眼就忘不掉的好看。

「昨天晚上。」勇利這是要把自己給殺了。「昨天晚上，我們有……？」

「你不記得了？」維克多的嘴馬上扁起。

勇利確定自己真不該希望他倆曾經幹得熱火朝天。他搖搖頭。

「我想帶你回你房間，」維克多說，「但我找不到你的教練，試過三次之後顯然你也不記得你住幾號房了。我帶你來這。沒有……沒有發生那種事情。」

**謝謝你啊，喝醉的勇利** ，勇利想。

接著：搞甚麼啊， **喝醉的勇利？你跟人類學上那個煩死人的阿秋都睡了卻沒跟維克多睡？你這判斷標準很有問題啊。**

「我的意思是，」維克多說，「首先，你喝醉了，我不會那樣的。」他看著勇利，好像他想讓勇利能夠確定這一點。「不過接著，你告訴我在任何情況下都——噢，你怎麼說的？」他的語調改變了，高了半階，像在模仿勇利。「『我才不是那種跟誰都能搞的人。單單一場宴會可不夠，即便你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫也一樣。』」

「噢。」勇利覺得自己的臉猛地紅起。太好了。所以他是給維克多添了麻煩又暗示他想跟自己上床。真是非常典型的移情行為啊喝醉的勇利。這事不可能再變得更尷尬了。

「嗯，那，謝謝你？謝謝你照顧我？」

勇利想在宿醉的零星片段中拼湊起昨晚發生的事情。他喝到不分南北。切雷斯蒂諾一定是提早離開了；而維克多，世界冠軍兼世界級萬人迷兼一整年連續奪冠的維克多，就決定自己來照看勇利了。

這讓勇利難受死了，知道維克多除了擁有其他優點之外，人還這麼好。他真的很好耶，他甚至都沒有馬上把勇利趕出門去，還給他時間起床、從宿醉中清醒。

真是可惜，勇利後半輩子都會因為丟臉對維克多避而不見了。

不過維克多只是溫柔地朝他微笑。「我玩得很開心。」

「玩得開心？因為照顧一個喝醉了的選手？」

「昨天晚上，」維克多說，他坐到床上，奇怪的是，他看起來幾乎是害羞的，把玩著枕頭的流蘇鑲邊，眼裡神采奕奕。「跳舞。跟你一起跳舞。讓我很開心。」

「我……」勇利吞吞口水，同時開始意識到了。他醒來時腦中那些一閃而過的畫面——他跟維克多一起跳舞的畫面、立起鋼管的畫面……那可不是夢裡的場景。差得遠了。真是夢的話命運就太仁慈了。

那可是真實發生的事情。

「我的天啊。」他坐起身；這動作感覺像是往他腦殼上捅刀子。「噢我的天啊。我昨天晚上跟你跳舞了。」

「嗯哼。」

「我還讓你 **下腰** 欸。」

「是的。」

「我……」又一抹淺薄的回憶浮現。「我……基本上就是對你性騷擾還要求你來我爸媽的溫泉？」

「沒有！」

「噢感謝老天。太好了。就假裝我從來沒說我會去想這種事情吧，呃……」

「我說得沒有是指沒有性騷擾的部分。」維克多朝他微笑。「我也想要的話就不是性騷擾了。」

「我的天啊。」勇利把臉埋進手中。他感覺得到自己逐漸落入恐慌發作的漩渦中，呼吸卡在肺裡。他以為自己在大獎賽決賽上的表現是丟了臉面，但老天啊，那可只是在全世界面前出了一次洋相罷了。

但這個呢？這可是大災難啊。

「勇利。」他感覺到床鋪移動，是維克多坐到他身邊。「勇利，嘿，哇噢。沒事了，沒事了。」

勇利把注意力集中到維克多的話上。專注感受自己的呼吸，跟他的諮商師告訴他的一樣。這不容易，因為他的呼吸斷斷續續、喉嚨發疼，好像他一整個晚上都在尖叫。他呼吸得爛透了。他一定是有史以來最不會呼吸的人類。呼吸根本沒幫助，一點用都沒有。維克多還看著他掙扎吸氣，維克多會知道的，勇利不想讓維克多知道他的這一面。

維克多碰碰他的手，勇利得使盡全力才忍住沒有閃開。他用維克多手指傳來的那一小片溫暖穩住心神。

「我不是，」勇利愚蠢地說。「我不是。我不是昨天那樣的人。我不……」他想說的是「自信」，但他想表達的大概是「傲慢」。而「對自己的魅力信心滿滿」是與他本人完全位處兩個極端的說法，他根本連囁嚅出口都作不到，就算是否認也沒辦法。

「不是真的喜歡我嗎？」維克多悄聲補上空白。

勇利的眼睛猛地睜大。「什麼？不是。為什麼我會不喜歡你？只是——我又不是笨蛋，你知道的。我完全高攀不上你啊。」

維克多皺眉。「你說高攀不上是什麼意思？」

「你是你，我是我啊。」

維克多困惑地搖頭。「但不都是這樣的嗎？如果只有我跟我自己的話，那就叫作自慰啦。」

勇利還真得說得明明白白嗎？從維克多臉上的表情看來，他還非這樣不可。「我就是個隨處可見的選手。而你已經連贏五年大獎賽冠軍了。」

維克多放在勇利肩上的手緊了緊。他繃起下顎。耳尖冒出一抹淺淺紅暈。他張開嘴好像想說些麼，一會之後又猛地閉上。

「這樣啊。」那人站起身走開。「幸好你昨天晚上告訴過我該怎麼處理這情況了。」

「呃，我，什麼？」

「你不記得了？」維克多挑起一邊眉毛。「就在你說你才不跟宴會上剛認識的人上床之後啊？」

勇利除了丟臉得要命的片段畫面之外什麼也記不得，就連那些景象也只是一閃即逝。他搖搖頭。

「嘛，」維克多抱起胸。「勝生勇利，你呢，給了我一些指點。」

「指點？」

維克多點頭。「你告訴我到底該做些什麼才能——你怎麼說的？噢對了，『鑽進你的褲襠』。」

勇利在全然決絕的恐懼中瞪著他看。他只想像得到喝醉的勇利可能會要求什麼。唯一能讓他忍著而沒有告訴維克多「把這一切都忘了吧」的，就是一抹微弱又黯淡的希望，希望維克多真的會照作。

**拜託讓我問的是大腿舞。**

這想法厚顏無恥的程度——又辣又丟臉得要命––讓他難以負荷。勇利閉緊眼睛。「拜託別告訴我喝醉的勇利擬了個計畫書給你。」

「比較不像計畫書，」維克多說，「比較像是藏寶圖。」

他的視線鎖定了勇利的嘴唇，勇利吞吞口水。他的喉嚨好乾，吞口水根本沒有用。

「藏寶圖？」

「你知道的，」維克多傾身，指尖擦過勇利的臉頰。「往左走經過險峻的峭壁，」他的手指順著勇利的脖子下滑。「爬上那個長著冷杉的土坡。」

維克多的手拂過他的鎖骨，留下一道閃爍著的渴求感。勇利皮膚上的每個細胞都好希望他能再摸一次。

不過沒有第二次了。維克多反而湊近他，近到他的吐息就暖暖吹在勇利的下頷。他的手指在勇利的鎖骨上畫了一道斜線，接著又反方向畫了一條。「就是那種會用X字標記位置的藏寶圖。」

那個埋寶藏的位置顯然就是勇利本人之所在。他猛地後縮，斷開所有接觸。

「當然是一個比喻啦，」維克多說，「具體一點的話，你說的是——」

「那是喝醉的勇利，」勇利告訴他。「現在這個是清醒的勇利。清醒的勇利真的、真的不想知道。」

「你不想嗎？」維克多看著他——隔著勇利在他們之間退出的六呎距離。他瞇起眼。「好吧。不過，這是我的藏寶圖。你給我的，我喜歡它，我要收著。不過我們還是從這個開始吧。」

維克多站起身走過房間。他竟然拿出皮夾，翻找了一番，對自己嘟噥一陣。

「你在這啊。」他這是對他找到的不知什麼東西說的，而不是勇利。他抓起那東西走回勇利身邊。閃爍著的笑容看起來不盡友善。「手伸出來。」

勇利照作。

維克多往他掌心落了一枚硬幣。

「如何？」維克多抿著唇的表情銳利得能割人，「你不是隨處可見的選手嗎？出門去，幫我找來其他勇利啊，我要五個哦。」

「呃，我。」

「你還在磨蹭什麼？我還在等著我的五個勝生勇利呢，」維克多說，「或至少你也要說好之後給我找來吧。」

勇利盯著他手上的那枚硬幣。

「怎麼？沒辦法啊？」維克多‧尼基弗洛夫顯然下了冰也一樣作風浮誇。「太可惜啦，我還希望整個大獎賽就是你跟你的五胞胎來比呢。」

「我們不可能都有資格晉級決賽的。光是其中一個有辦法就是奇蹟了。再說，我這也只是形容罷了，我不是真的––」

「噢，」維克多說，他臉上漾開的笑意變得更尖銳了。「我明白啦！你真正的意思是，能跟我約會的對象，就是其他連贏四次世界冠軍、五次大獎賽金牌的選手嘛？」

「我、但是，應該是吧？其他跟你一樣厲害的人……會……」看著維克多眼裡的神色變得更加冰冷，他說不下去了。

維克多俯下身。「勇利，」他說得非常慢。「我是個同志。如果我只能找那些比賽成績跟我一樣的選手交往，我只能一輩子打光棍了。」

「呃。」勇利吞吞口水。他根本就沒想到要跟維克多約會。還交往？維克多這話說得一點道理也沒有。

「根本沒、有、這、樣、的、人。」維克多的手指碰碰勇利的胸口，徘徊在他剛剛畫了X記號的地方。「所以，我才能決定誰有資格得到我的注意，而不是你。」

在那抹銳利兇猛的笑容後頭、在那些尖銳的話語後頭，有著某種閃爍著的、感覺像是真心話的事物。該死。勇利昨天晚上一定告訴他什麼了。他的……計劃書？藏寶圖？無論他昨晚展現了什麼，都一定是有辦法勾起維克多興趣的東西。而那個東西……

如果他有幸得到維克多這般誠實以待，他一定也給出了自己的某些實話。勇利只能推想那會是什麼。他以為自己的幻想都安全地鎖在腦海中。那數以千計、想像著能夠跟維克多‧尼基弗洛夫一起做的事情。

他只能判斷，自己是在喝醉的坦率中吐露了所有小心翼翼藏好的渴望。

這不公平。維克多已經徹底佔領了勇利的全部；他是深夜自慰時掛在勇利唇上的名字。他是勇利在數周摔得渾身是傷後應允自己的獎賞。這樣做的話，有天你就會見到維克多。繼續、為了維克多繼續堅持。維克多已經有了這麼多勇利，就連他的秘密也不放過嗎？

現在這個維克多，是他還沒資格領到的獎勵。現在這個維克多，顯然已經得到了開啟勇利心門的鑰匙和通往勇利靈魂的藏寶圖。現在這個維克多，眼裡帶著溫柔的光彩看著勇利，好像他想在勇利持守多年的領土上踏滿自己的腳印。秘密的、藏著的、不與人說的勇利，現在他不知道該怎麼應付這一切了。

什麼也沒有改變。他的宿醉還是像把斧頭一樣把腦袋劈成兩半。他還是搞砸了他的長曲節目，小維還是死了再也再也再也不會回來。

但維克多在這裡，注視著他，即便這一切都搞砸了––即便維克多會循著勇利的藏寶圖然後——他是怎麼說的？——鑽進勇利的褲襠然後隨便把他的心踩成碎片，勇利還是會永遠想要他。

到了某個時刻，維克多絕對會清醒過來的。

但他還沒想通。

「那跟我一起吃早餐吧，」勇利說，在自己能想清楚之前，在維克多能想清楚之前。

維克多看看他，瞇起眼。「哇噢勇利，經過這些之後，你這是要問我跟你約會嗎？」

不是的，勇利想說。就是像朋友一樣的吃飯！我沒有別的意思。但他知道這是錯誤的答案。不只是因為維克多朝他皺著眉，幾乎是在看他敢不敢反駁。而是勇利不喜歡說謊，而且……

而且他是想要維克多的。早在他理解慾望為何物之前就想要他了。

維克多以為他是別人，某個勇敢又自信的人。這樣不對，這樣是在維克多發現自己判斷失誤之前佔了他的便宜。

但這是維克多啊。

「對，」他抱起手臂。「我是在問你跟我約會。」

只花了一毫秒維克多的笑容就從兇殘轉為明媚。「太棒啦，我願意。」

 

這就是現實歸位的時刻了。勇利發現他這會穿的是……天啊。一件不是他的、尺寸有點太大的襯衫。他最喜歡的那條領帶鬆垮垮地掛著。一條黑色四角褲。完全就是只有這些了。他聞起來酒氣沖天，嘴裡臭烘烘的。

 

「太好了。」他擠出虛弱的笑容。「我應該……或許沖個澡？然後，呃，找條褲子穿？不過……半小時之後在大廳見？」

「好耶！」維克多說。「這太棒了。完全就跟藏寶圖上說的一樣。」

 

勇利一點都不想再想起那張該死的地圖。他一定是倒出了一卡車的指示或告白或喝醉的勇利對這個男人產生的所有性幻想。

勇利對維克多有太多性幻想了。基本上那張單子上面什麼都可能會有。他要求的東西大概會介於尷尬丟臉到性致昂然之間。

從他這運氣看來，八成是兩者兼具。

但是，就這樣？勇利困惑地皺起眉。「我告訴你要讓我約你一起吃早餐？」

這聽起來不像是他會要維克多做的事情，無論醉著還是醒著都一樣。

維克多點頭。「就是這樣。我是說，也沒那麼具體啦，不過……就是這樣沒錯。」

「呃，」勇利朝周圍比劃一下。「好。我……該起床了不過……」

「噢，」維克多挑起眉，他張望四周，看到地上勇利的褲子，接著——接著是一段漫長的停頓，期間勇利活像個修女一樣抓緊身前的床單，感覺臉頰脹紅邊想像著一夜春宵之後要在偶像面前穿衣服——他就回到浴室去了。

勇利把自己塞進褲子裡，越過正往臉上拍面霜的維克多，用的那罐子看起來貴得要命，他溜向門口，那時維克多說話了。

「等會，你走之前，我們應該交換電話，是吧？」

「呃，你想……這也是藏寶圖上的一部分嗎？」

「當然是了，」維克多笑道。

勇利望進維克多好藍好藍的眼底。他過了一會才意識到發生了什麼事。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫想要他的電話。是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫欸！他們要交換聯絡方式了。他們要去約會了。

他的腦袋還一刻不停地痛著。他不在乎了。他之後再陷入胡言亂語的恐慌就好。他要跟維克多約會了。

「怎麼，勇利？」維克多放下他那金貴的罐子，轉向勇利。「你不相信我嗎？」

「不是，」勇利說。「我全心全意相信你。只是在這個早上之前，為了弄到你的號碼要我殺人我都願意。我只是想要感謝一下我自己，在那、那玩意、那張藏寶圖上放了點有用東西。」

維克多的唇勾成笑容。「噢，勇利，」他說。「我們這不過才剛開始而已呢。」

 

＊

 

勇利抓緊時間快速沖了澡換了衣服（噢老天，為什麼他只給自己半個小時啊？為什麼他根本沒帶任何看起來像樣點的、可以在約會時穿的衣服來索契啊？）他囫圇吞下飯店房間內熱燙又苦澀的咖啡，邊搭著電梯下樓。

「嗨！」他走向大廳時維克多朝他微笑。

維克多真是美極了，他銀髮飄逸，眼眸明亮。勇利盡量不讓自己在回話時融化。「呃，嗨。」

「你看起來真好。」

「噢。」勇利的臉著火了。「你、你、你也是。」他現在退化到連完整句子都說不出口了。

「我們要去哪呢？」維克多問。

「呃。」該死。現在他想想，這約會是他提的沒錯。「呃，等我一下。我只來得及穿褲子，還沒時間找好地方。」

他拿出手機。

「你把穿褲子那一步省掉也行呀，」維克多悄聲說。

「什麼？」他一定是聽錯了吧。

「我是說，」維克多流暢地接話，「如果你想的話，我可以選地方啊。我以前就來過索契。」

「噢是了，冬奧的時候嘛。」

「沒錯，還有——噢那不重要了。我知道一個特別的小地方，離這不遠。你覺得行嗎？」

一個吃鈔票的地方。真是好極了。勇利的預算絕對沒問題，而且既然是他約維克多，想必也是他要付錢了。

「沒問題。」

維克多勾住勇利的手臂，他倆就步履輕快地走出飯店。

勇利的確知道這是場約會，以及他是該講點話的，因為人家在約會的時候就是會這麼做。

冬奧這個主題給了勇利一些話題好聊——問維克多冬奧是怎麼樣的啦，跟其他比賽差別在哪啦。他真正想知道的是，比冬奧的時候壓力是不是更大。

在他夠格進冬奧之前壓力就已經很大了。他在索契摔得驚天動地之前，日本的評論員都說勇利之後幾年很有可能會在冬奧奪牌，然後嘛……嗯，那也就是民族自信心不切實際將他估得太高罷了。不行。就是……不行的。

維克多反而跟他說起一個奧運選手村保險套發完的故事——「倒不是說我需要用上他們給的了，就是說真的，他們本來就應該要知道選手會用掉多少嘛！」

勇利盡量克制臉紅，腦子想著維克多躺在那裡，那時還蓄著的長髮流瀉在枕頭上的模樣會有多美，同時……

媽的，他真的不能想了。

等他們找到那間餐廳的時候，他已經臉紅二十次了。他臉上的血管可能都卡在張弛狀態回不去了。這就生理上來說是不可能沒錯，但事實如此。起碼勇利還能夠寫一篇報告來探討這個情況了。

他過了一會才發現維克多口中說的特別的小地方看起來高級得要命，同時也坐滿了人——前台的女士問他們有沒有訂位。

維克多朝她笑笑。「沒有，」他說，「我知道你們現在一定很忙，但希望可以臨時排一張桌子給我們好嗎？」

她定睛看了看他，張大了眼。

「當然、當然了，尼基弗洛夫先生。歡迎您回來本店。」她壓根沒提到勇利。連看也沒看一眼。或許他隱形了。

那就太好了。

他們得到一個餐廳後方的位子，剛好就在窗邊，可以看到下頭黑海一片清澈的海水。

他們入座。也沒真的點餐；維克多告訴服務生給他們端上什麼主廚的拿手菜單。勇利依稀意識到是他問維克多約會的，也該是由他付錢，然後天啊，他戶頭現在大概連五萬日圓都不到，大概就四百塊美金吧？感謝老天就算在大獎賽決賽的最後一名也都還有點錢可以拿，不然就真的完蛋了。他還有四個月的時間才能溜回老家，要是他今年沒贏下日錦賽的話根本不知道該怎麼活下去。他不能問爸媽要錢。就是不能。

他很可能是這世界上最差勁的約會對象。維克多是這麼懾人心魄、美得令人移不開眼，每當勇利在他們談話中尷尬地接不上話、留下地雷形狀的空白，他都能優雅從容地補上。勇利根本不知道他到底為什麼要來跟自己約會。

這整個主意都蠢透了。服務生都認得維克多。領他們入席前走了好長一段，其他客人大概拍了照。大概現在網路上大家都在猜為什麼維克多要屈尊降貴浪費時間跟這個廢物勝生勇利一起……

「我給你的那張藏寶圖上到底寫了什麼？」他問，打斷維克多，他正說著上一個賽季之後他跟他的狗來這裡渡假的故事。「老實說，這真的讓我很不舒服。就因為我喝醉的時候覺得沒問題，不代表我現在也得照作。」

「不是！」維克多看著他。「當然不是了！你永遠都可以拒絕的，勇利。我希望你覺得不妥的話就這麼做。」

這基本上就暗示著勇利要拒絕什麼都行，他想維克多也不會想他這樣的。單單因為自己的想望牽涉到他人這點，就已經讓勇利很不舒服了。

「我們的談話呢，」維克多說，「大致如下。你說我可不能那麼容易就睡到你。」

維克多是用普通的音量說的。任誰都聽得到他。勇利張望四周，但如果真有人在留意也沒露餡。

「當然，我就問了該怎麼做才能跟你睡。」

「噢。」勇利臉紅了。「這真丟臉啊。你說當然是什麼意思？你為什麼會問啊？」

維克多的腦袋歪向一邊。「因為我想跟你睡啊。我以為這很明顯了。」

又不是說這事還需要多少外力協助才能達成。基本上，只要維克多人在就可以了。他本人，再加上用那種表情看著勇利就可以了。雖說他要是能把音量降低的話會讓事情變得簡單許多。

「然後你說——」維克多還在用同樣的音量說話。在這安靜的餐廳裡勇利聽來是格外大聲，大到任何人都聽得到。大到他都能想像明天的小報頭條會是：勝生勇利性騷擾，要求維克多‧尼基弗洛夫吹簫跳脫衣舞。

「不了，」勇利打斷他。「我改變心意了。我不是真的想知道。」

「但是——」

「就當作給我驚喜吧。」

「噢，」維克多紅了臉。「我能——我是說，我很樂意。」

一陣尷尬的停頓。勇利的腦袋還卡在那些他一定要維克多對他做的那些事情上頭。他知道自己喝醉的時候是什麼德性，小心翼翼打造出來的界線都化為烏有。

他真不敢相信維克多差點就要對整間餐廳的人吐露他那些色迷迷的白日夢了。

「勇利，」維克多說，「我們還有好多可以互相了解的地方哦。」

「不盡然吧。」

「什麼？你不想……？」

「不是、不是的！」勇利慢半拍地意識到自己這話聽起來有多無禮。「我大概跟你說過我是你的死忠粉吧？我的意思就是‥‥」噢，老天，他真的得說出來了。他倒也不該還有什麼羞恥心，他基本上都已經把自己的性幻想列成清單交給維克多了。但就是……「聽著，我大概從老早之前就看過你所有的資料，我該知道的都知道了。我有趣的事情你也都知道了。」

「我幾乎什麼都還不知道呢！」

「正是如此。」

維克多聽著皺起眉，接著繼續。「你也對我沒多少認識啊！」

「我知道的夠多了。我知道你戴的是價值一百萬日圓的太陽眼鏡，你畫藍色眼線的樣子看起來真的很辣，」勇利脫口而出的時候才發現自己說了什麼。他硬著頭皮繼續說下去，只希望維克多不會注意。「即便這些資訊是沒有透露多少你個人的事情，我也還是能從中有所了解的。」

不過維克多還是皺著眉。他抬手碰了碰放在襯衫口袋的太陽眼鏡。

「一百萬日圓？」他拿出那副眼鏡。「那是，嗯，換成盧布的話……」

「你不知道你付了多少錢嗎？」

維克多用一隻手指拂過眼鏡腳。「我不知道我身上穿戴的這些東西值多少錢。你知道的，公司就只是給我寄東西來。如果別人看到我身上有，那就能打廣告。」他對鑲金邊的鏡片皺眉。「我根本也沒多喜歡這些東西，但既然都能用的話我就不想再多買了。」

吭。勇利思考了一會。這時早餐送上桌了。

或者勇利覺得他該說的是，這是早餐的第一道菜，因為顯然早餐是分著好幾道送上的。兩個服務生同時在他倆面前擺上一杯淺藍色的飲料，動作就跟冰舞選手的跳躍一樣同步。杯子裏頭有一團白，上頭還放了世界上最小的一片葉子。

 

同樣是早餐，這等級跟淋起司醬的馬鈴薯煎餅真是有著天壤之別。

 

「先生們，祝您兩位用餐愉快，」其中一個服務生說。「這是一點開胃前菜。藍梅湯配小塊芹菜膠，佐法式酸奶油與羅勒碎末。」

 

勇利只聽得懂藍莓跟湯這兩個字。

 

「很快就會為您送上第一道菜。」

 

噢。顯然這都還不是一道菜呢。這一定是那種高級的概念，跟歐洲飯店房間編號差不多——就是，他們不把一樓算在樓層裡面是吧？

 

該死。這頓飯一定……所費不貲啊。

 

勇利看向他的小酒杯。他覺得就連這一點點一定也是他這輩子喝過最昂貴的飲料了。

 

「乾杯，」他說，然後一飲而盡。雖然他還在宿醉中，倒也意外可以喝得下去。

維克多咧嘴一笑。「好極了，」他說，放下手上的小湯匙，然後老天，勇利慢半拍地發現那玩意應該是要用湯匙舀著喝的。但維克多就學著他的樣子喝完了。

「所以呢，」維克多說，第二道菜送上了——等等不對，是第一道菜。是一個切成完美三角形的烤法式吐司，上面綴著小莓果，灑著糖粉，擺在一塊烤得香脆的方形五花肉旁。「我們要怎麼繼續下去呢？」

他這話問在勇利嘴裡塞滿滿的時候。勇利要說話時差點噎著，才決定繼續咀嚼，又想到他現在一定會花上很多時間來嚼，維克多一定會沒耐心了。他太快就吞下食物，懊悔地感覺到一大坨帶著甜味的硬塊滑下喉嚨。

「我們要繼續什麼？」他在迸出一串猛咳之前設法開口。

維克多等著勇利朝餐巾深呼吸。他一定已經懷疑起自己到底從這人身上看到什麼好了。

「這個啊，」維克多用叉子往他倆之間繞了個圈。「我們的關係啊。」

他們還有關係哦？勇利以為維克多只是打算要跟他上床而已。

「你知道的，就是遠距交往的問題啊。要是我們在世錦賽之前都沒說過話，那時我就很難引誘你啦。」維克多朝他打趣地眨了下眼。

好像吃早餐噎到還不夠，連舌頭都噎著勇利了。「是了。你還有那張藏寶圖要玩。」該死該死該死。他那時在想啥啊？

「你平常的行程是怎麼排的？你是要回去……底特律，你是在那邊受訓的是吧？你通常幾點起床？你白天都做什麼？早餐都吃什麼？」維克多說話的時候邊興奮地湊向前。

勇利已經覺得壓力排山倒海而來了。他甚至都還沒跟切雷斯蒂諾談過他的打算。他當然也不想對維克多解釋他還不確定的未來。

「我……呃，不是底特律耶。我要回去日本了。」

「噢，是要回家待上一陣子嗎？就是去，呃，你說過的那個溫泉嗎？」

「不是，是日錦賽快到了。那個是，嗯，日本的……」他看到維克多眼裡的笑意，訕訕住了嘴。「對，你當然知道日本花式溜冰錦標賽了，因為你……你也是選手嘛。」

 

他真不願去想這些。現實的沉沉重量——他在大獎賽決賽上滑得有多爛、要是回家他一定會垮成一顆球為他的狗狗放聲大哭——正等著打擊他呢。

 

他把情況說得好聽些。「要飛回底特律會花上一整天，再加上時差……如果先回底特律，過了十天再花上二十幾個小時回日本太不切實際。再說我大學要畢業了。我訓練期間大部分的課都是用函授的，但還是要考期末考，還有一些，恩，需要實作的考試才能畢業。我得過去考試才行。我的大學是在北海道，那個是在，嗯，北邊——這個學校在我去各地比賽的時候很配合我，但要抽空回家就不容易了，因為我爸媽家是在九州，地方挺遠的，還有時間……」

 

他還擔心之前說得不夠多呢。現在這擔心可以免了，這會他可是滔滔不絕。

 

「再說了，我也很確定——」

 

不行，他不會談到他付不起切雷斯蒂諾教練費的事情，甚至就算他大獎賽決賽比到第三名，得到的獎金用在教練費跟他底特律那間小公寓的租金上頭也差不多了。他把話題退回到比較沒那麼私人的內容上。

 

「切雷斯蒂諾在我昨天的表現之後也不會想繼續當我教練了，所以底特律……我都不知道我還能不能回去。我，呃，之前就把大部分的東西都打包好了。反正本來也沒多少。都用貨運寄……」

 

如果維克多不快點打斷他的話，勇利就要開始報貨運訂單編號了。他把剩下的五花肉一把塞進嘴裡讓自己閉嘴。

維克多注視著他。他大概在想這人到底應不應該吃沾這麼多糖的東西。

「那聽起來很糟糕呢，」維克多說。「切雷斯蒂諾真的跟你說這些話嗎？我從來沒聽人家說他是個混蛋，但有時候人們就是會讓你嚇到。」

 

太好了，他這是不小心抹黑切雷斯蒂諾了。

 

「不是、不是！他沒那麼說。其實他是要我，呃，不用擔心了。還有可能也別再怪自己了。」勇利揉揉額頭，但頭痛縈繞不去。「後面那句他可能至少說了有五十次吧。不知道，我後來就沒繼續聽了。」

 

維克多看著他。

 

「我只是沒把話說清楚而已。宿醉嘛。」

「但是——」

現在該徹底轉移話題了。「哈哈，我腦筋現在不怎麼清楚呢。你剛剛是問我什麼？我通常幾點起床？呃，大概十點左右吧。」這不是真的，但他覺得也比承認他大概都睡到中午才醒更好聽一點。

「十點？」維克多看起來吃了一驚。「什麼？真的嗎？不，等等，那是——時差多少來著——好的可以，這樣沒問題。」他點頭。「這樣我睡覺的時候剛好就能跟你說早安。你下午交叉訓練的時候都作什麼？」

勇利絕不會承認他為大獎賽決賽擬定的刻苦策略就是狂吃猛吃。「呃。我想是芭蕾吧。」

感謝老天，下一道菜送上的時候談話中斷了一會。服務生說這是一種醃漬鮭魚之類的東西。結果是全世界最薄的一片土司，覆上最薄的一片名字不知道怎麼發音的起司，上面再放上全世界最薄的一片煙燻鮭魚和一根完美的時蘿。

他們咬下第一口之後維克多皺皺鼻子，又繼續談話。「芭蕾算不上是交叉訓練哦。用的是同一組肌群啊。還有其它的呢？」

「還有……增強訓練？」

「也是同組肌群。」

「我還會……跑步？」他以前會跑，隱約記得是在那個秋天，那時他還充滿希望覺得很有可能擠進決賽。

維克多的表情亮起。「好啦！那你可以陪我跑步了。如果你十點起床的話，那你睡覺時間大概是……」他瞇起眼。「一點？兩點？」

是四點。不過勇利沒吭聲。

「所以如果我把跑步提到早上，這樣你就有很多時間可以收操吃晚餐了……」

他張望四周，朝著餐巾皺眉。「筆記本，」他嘀咕，「我沒帶我的筆記本出門。」

當服務生給他們送來下一道菜的時候——水煮魚配上色彩斑斕的沾醬，顯然是用不同顏色的彩椒作的——維克多問他們要紙筆，而他們一點也不覺得奇怪。

維克多花了大概三十秒把行程表填好，寫得極其潦草。他先從自己的開始寫起。顯然他起床之後會練芭蕾，吃早餐，出門跑步，在冰場練個三小時，去健身房，收操然後回家，回家之後他會看當天冰場訓練時拍的影片，為隔天的訓練做筆記。接著他就去睡了。期間沒有Netflix，只有兩個用來管理社群軟體的十分鐘空檔。沒有任何閒暇時間。

勇利看著這個行程表在眼前成型，越發驚恐。「你瘋了嗎？」

「我是蟬聯四屆的世界冠軍，」維克多說，低著腦袋寫他的行程，還草草加上吃晚餐的時間。「當然我瘋了啊。你還真覺得我的行程不會像這樣嗎？」

勇利一直都覺得維克多是在媽媽肚子懷胎三年、一生下來就準備好要贏冠軍的。現在他再想想，這想法真的還蠻蠢。

「你在訪談裡面從來沒提過這些。」

「嗯哼，大部分的人都喜歡把我當成天才。我不過是讓他們看到他們想看的東西罷了。」

維克多把紙筆推過桌面給勇利。最後一道菜——勇利還是不能理解他們的早餐竟然還分成一道道送上——送來了。就跟之前幾道一樣，兩個服務生泰然自若地在他們面前擺盤。是一只邊緣鍍金的瓷製蛋杯，裝著一顆藍綠色的蛋。勇利靠近看，那殼的顏色不是染的，整顆都是藍的，好像這顆蛋本來就是這顏色。蛋殼上端挖了口，還附上一支金色小湯匙來吃裡面的東西。

勇利自然覺得——他也是吃過東西的人啊——蛋殼裡面裝的會是蛋。

不是蛋。顯然裝的是奶凍，上面有焦糖跟他從來沒聽過名字的小小紅色莓果。滋味完美地融合平衡，又甜又焦又濃郁。在莓果最上面還放了一小片金箔葉子。

 

我知道這附近有個小地方哦，維克多是這麼說的。哈哈。還真的一個吃鈔票的地方啊。如果勇利可以專心吃東西而不是把心思放在這東西要花多少錢，他大概會覺得好吃到哭出來。

「你一直都吃這種等級的餐廳嗎？」

「沒有，」維克多朝他一眨眼。「只有在想要取悅我火辣的約會對象時才會吃哦。」

所以他有一半的時間都這樣吃了，但模樣還是那麼好看欸。

「你要填你的行程了嗎？」維克多指了指。

噢，他還希望維克多忘記呢。有那麼短暫的一會，勇利想著乾脆把他過去幾周真正的行程寫在紙上給維克多‧尼基弗洛夫看看好了。   
起床。在社群網站上刷一個小時來嚇自己，早餐跳過不吃。去冰場。擔心會搞砸的各種方式。吃午餐。吃第二頓午餐。去隨便跑一跑。陷在自己的腦袋裡面出不來。吃第三頓早餐……

 

是了。絕對不行。勇利知道他應該要做些什麼——就是把行程排得類似維克多那樣，少吃幾碗豬排飯，多做一點交叉訓練。

 

「呃。」他抬頭看維克多。「你‥‥想要我把……所有行程都寫下來嗎？你是希望我‥‥…呃‥‥‥」

「噢，不用啦，沒人跟我一樣誇張，」維克多誠懇地解釋。「我得很努力才行。不是每個人都能天生就跟你一樣辣啊。」

 

勇利現在才知道，他一直放著不管的那股像要把頭給劈開的疼痛，不是宿醉造成的了。或至少不只是因為宿醉。他發現是他大腦最深處，在過去的一個小時內都一直對自己尖叫「搞什麼鬼啊！？」這根本說不通啊。完全不行。維克多怎麼會說勇利很辣？

接著他就如當頭棒喝，如果他還懷疑過自己是不是告訴了維克多他最隱密的渴望，那剛才這些太浮誇的褒美之詞無疑就是確鑿證據。

他不知有多少次用那些羞愧的幻想來打手槍，在那些幻想中維克多‧尼基弗洛夫不知怎地，毫無理智又品味全失地，決定要跟勇利上床了。勇利靠著這些幻想達到的高潮數也數不清，想像維克多悄聲告訴他， **你真美啊勇利，好辣哦，勇利** 。

他可以想像喝醉的勇利也把這個祕密抖出來了。 **讚美我，說我很美，然後你想讓我做什麼都行。**

維克多的話是毫無意義了。維克多自己絕對不會想要對他說這些好話的。這全都是謊言。勇利狀態最好的時候也就只是個路人罷了。

維克多伸手越過桌面揉揉他的頭髮。「沒事的，勇利，」他說，「我知道你真正性感的樣子了。我會讓你所有的美夢都成真的。」他的聲音深沉流暢，就跟滑過冰面的冰刀一樣勾人。「就快了。」

這全都亂套了。勇利只能想像喝醉的自己到底給對方留下了什麼印象。他太清楚過去這些年來他對維克多懷著什麼樣的幻想。想得到稱讚不過是冰山一角。

如果維克多願意對他做那些事情的話……

他又能說什麼呢？噢，不要，維克多，不要，拜託，不要摸那裏。

最好是哦。

維克多的那套理智有規劃的行程表看起來就像一張警告。點醒了勇利，讓他看到自己在已經拼命努力卻仍深信無法晉級決賽的那段時間，一如過去沒有決賽資格的整整三年，是怎麼過的。這提醒了他事情會變得有多糟糕。維克多就是……維克多啊。如果勇利還有一絲理智的話，他現在就會結束這一切的。

但勇利沒有理智這種東西。

搞什麼鬼？！他腦海深處的聲音在尖叫。

「有什麼不對嗎？」對面的維克多問。

對，是有什麼不對。那個什麼就是勇利。

「我只是在想時差的問題，」他扯謊了。

「噢，不用擔心啦，」維克多說。「輸入手機之後就搞定了。」

「噢，哈，那好。」勇利往臉上貼好他最假的假笑。「太好了。那我，呃，就來寫囉，是吧？」

他盯著紙面看。

「事實上呢，考慮到大學的事情……」如果他要編出一套行程，他最好就編得徹底一點。「呃，好。那我就……絕對要早起。要更早起了。」

勇利就寫了一個六點起床。這其實也不算說謊，因為他寫六點但其實指的是十一點，說跑步其實指的是跑去買貝果吃。雖然在札幌要找貝果店會比較難。他擠了一小段早餐時間，把好幾個小時排給冰場練習，接著是健身房和芭蕾教室。因為有規劃的勇利正假裝在當真勇利的那個負責任的雙胞胎，他也把準備大考的複習時間排進去了。

反正行程表的用途就是勉勵自己嘛。也不是說他真的騙人了。這比較像是一直假裝，假裝到……呃，到最後被人逮到是在假裝。他把其他空餘時間填上除了「打電動」跟「狂看實境秀」之外的事情。

維克多朝著勇利遞回的行程皺眉。「晚上的滑冰訓練？你為什麼一天要去冰場兩次？還……四個小時？」

這是那張行程上唯一真的會發生的事情。 **如果我不練規定圖形會太緊張睡不著** ，勇利沒有這麼說。「我在練體力，」他說，這是他腦中閃過的第一個還算可信的理由。「比較不是在練跳躍跟節目，比較像在學習怎麼在很累的時候還滑得好。」

「吭。」維克多敬佩地看著這張虛構的行程表。「看吧，我已經從你身上學到一些新的事情了。這多棒啊！」

勇利盡可能不讓自己笑得歇斯底里。

 

＊

 

早餐結束後，服務生端來帳單，以及一小盤松露巧克力配上有法國名字的水果方糖。維克多把一張霧面黑卡遞給對方。

勇利知道他不該抗議的——現在的財務分配已經岌岌可危，他的銀行帳戶空到撐不起這筆揮霍——但他的自尊還是汨汨冒出。維克多並不知道他的經濟狀況到了多悲慘的境地，而勇利寧死也不會跟他講這些。

「嘿，」他看向維克多，盡可能讓自己聽起來有說服力。「是我約的，應該讓我來付錢。」

維克多挑起眉。「這兩件事情又沒有關係。」

「規矩就是這麼定的。」

「我可從沒聽說過。」

「呃。」勇利搔搔臉頰。說服這招根本毫無效果。「這是，呃，美國的規矩吧？」他實在不清楚美國人約會的細節，有好幾次他根本都不知道自己是在跟人約會，一直到對方最後掏出信用卡還堅持要付錢。「我想是吧？」

維克多比了比。「我們人不在美國。我們也不是美國人。」

「是啦，但是——」

維克多臉上的笑意更深。「勇利，我帶你到這裡的目的完全就是要讓你開心啊。你不讓我寵你的話要我怎麼辦呢？」

「不知道欸，」勇利固執地說，還蠢到拿出皮夾。「或許就用你平常的方式就可以啦，只要你人在就好了啊？」

有那麼一秒，維克多的表情崩裂鬆動。接著他又露出笑容，滿溢燦爛喜悅。「噢。」他抬手碰碰嘴唇。「我…… **勇利啊** 。」

勇利不知道他說了什麼讓維克多有這樣的反應。誰不會覺得五屆大獎賽冠軍很棒啊？特別是像維克多‧尼基弗洛夫這樣一個完美到不能再完美的人物。還有他的笑容……他看過太多維克多的訪談了，從來沒看過他笑成這樣。一股情感無比耀眼地沖襲而來，讓他也想回以一笑，只得咬唇忍下。

「那現在你一定得讓我付錢了，」維克多幾乎是打著呼嚕地柔聲說。「不然我該怎麼讓你也感覺到一樣的開心呢？」

勇利放棄了。他讓維克多付了錢。讓他牽起自己的手。當維克多踏出餐廳大門，朝著勇利咧嘴一笑時，勇利就想， **他要做什麼都可以了** 。維克多舔唇，勇利的胃抽緊。維克多開口……

「勇利，你是搭幾點的飛機？」

現實砸上他腦袋。勇利查看手機。「嗯……糟糕。再過三個小時。我得走了，我還得打包。」

「我可以跟你一起嗎？」

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫怎麼會想看這麼乏味的事情啊？無聊的勇利把他普通的行李塞進他中等尺寸的行李袋？這概念實在怪到讓勇利放棄抵抗了。

走回飯店的一路上維克多都牽著他的手，勇利這一路上都在想他可能是還在睡吧。很多事情就能解釋得通了。

維克多今年的主題是「疑問」，天底下每個記者都在問他是在提問還是在回答。他的短曲節目是一首活潑輕快以初戀為主題的曲子；他的編舞幾近哀傷，卻能不知怎地與音樂完美呼應。他的長曲節目簡直兇殘至極，四種四周跳，配上極為浪漫又極為寂寞的音樂。一半的維克多粉絲都說這次的主題不真的是疑問——而是戀情，但他已經選過這個主題，就只是讓它聽起來比較神秘罷了。

勇利看他在今年的加拿大初賽上公布這次的主題。他不同意那一半粉絲的看法。他的滑冰在勇利心裡勾起了疑問而非解答——而那疑問極其費解、難以捉模，他甚至都說不出是在問什麼。

自那之後他就經常想著維克多的問題，想到他都覺得這一切可能是在作夢了。很簡單嘛，維克多‧尼基夫永遠不可能表現得好像勇利是他這個賽季拋出的所有問題的解答。

但這不是作夢。勇利之所以會知道，是因為過去他夢過太多次維克多‧尼基弗洛夫了，而且如果這是在作夢，他就不會質疑這一切事情的邏輯。如果這是夢，就會有隨機跳躍的時間區段。他會從一個時刻跳到另一個時刻。如果這是場夢，那麼這一刻——維克多坐在他床上，而勇利匆匆將他汗濕的運動服塞進行李袋——就會化為一段激情洋溢全無邏輯的蒙太奇片段：勇利把自己深埋進維克多身體、身體交纏的無邊愉悅，感官過載同時又無法饜足，總之就是夢裡面會上演的那些幻景。

但維克多反而開始說話——說起了有關小尤里‧普利謝茨基的事情——「你認識他，」維克多快活地說，有一秒鐘，勇利想到的是尤里跟他說了他們在廁所裡遇到的事情，直到維克多說，「你知道的，就是尬舞啊，」然後勇利差點被自己的舌頭噎死。他完全不知道還有這回事。

這種不真實的感覺——被問起要想起他不真的記得的事情——讓這一切感覺更像場夢了。但他知道這不是夢。

維克多擠在勇利身邊一起搭計程車去機場。手指與勇利交扣，頭靠在勇利肩上，勇利伸手攬住他時就嘆著氣邊挨得更緊。這不是在作夢，勇利想，低頭看著那一片明亮銀髮。他嗅得到維克多用的洗髮精，隱約帶著甜味。夢裡摟抱的時候永遠不會感覺難受，而現在，維克多腦袋的沉沉重量正慢慢把勇利的手臂壓到麻掉。

他沒有移動，即便他的手越來越僵，因為 **萬一** 這是場夢呢， **萬一** 他動了就不小心醒來呢。

計程車到機場了。勇利草草將行李丟給報到櫃台。他快來不及了，只剩一點點時間。維克多跟他一起走過一條走廊，接著就是出境口了。

就到這了。他們停下腳步。

維克多握住勇利的雙手，低頭微笑望進他眼底。「我真希望你不用走。」

「我……」勇利垂下眼，接著非常害羞地抬起。維克多傾向前好像把這舉動當成邀請。他的呼息溫暖地吹在勇利唇上。勇利的肺僵住了。這太過頭了——這又不是在作夢，他也不明白現在發生的這一切到底怎麼回事。動作微不可察，但他總之是往後退去。

有那麼一秒，維克多凍在原地。接著他退了一步。

不要，勇利想。不要。不要停下來。我只是犯傻。不要管我。就繼續吧。

但這是他自己的想法，安全地藏在他的腦袋裡。勇利有一股超現實的感覺，覺得他已經讓維克多知道太多他的情感了。而現在……現在這句真心話，他要自己收好。

「好的，」維克多說，好像他們是剛結束一場談話。

他抬手碰勇利的臉頰，撫過他的下頷。勇利打顫。

「好的。」

這才不好。

「我明白的，」維克多柔聲說。「我得自己努力爭取才行，勇利。再沒有比這更讓我想要的東西了。」

丟臉的事實是他根本沒有什麼資格好努力的。勇利全身上下就沒有一處不是在渴望著能與維克多更加親近。他早就覆滿維克多的印記了，從頭到腳趾，從他的皮膚到身體裡最最深處的細胞核。就連粒線體都是維克多的了。

勇利抬頭看維克多。他不能說，這事實就連對自己承認都太可怕了。維克多不需要邀請。這塊疆域本就是他的，該死，就連地圖都是他的，在勇利喝得茫茫時親手送上。

維克多一旦知道大門前根本沒人擋著不讓他進去，他就會毫不猶豫地入侵勇利內心的領土。而在那之前……

勇利伸手將維克多拉入懷抱。他沒怎麼想，就憑直覺動作。有那麼一秒，維克多全身僵硬、抗拒著，接著他就挨著勇利融化，呼吸如低語吹在勇利頰上。勇利抱緊他，因為現在發生的是場奇蹟。現在，維克多就在這裡。現在，感覺維克多幾乎像是把勇利當成他真正關心的人來對待，而不是依循著勇利留下的一條像麵包屑似的指南來操作。

現在，勇利是安全的，維克多好用力地回抱他，讓勇利幾乎都能假裝他們真的是互相喜歡的交往關係，而不是……現在這個樣子。

他抽開身，其他旅客魚貫走過他們身旁，走向出境口，但他們分離時維克多抓住他的手，緊緊握住。

勇利抬頭看進他的雙眼。那雙藍眼看起來多麼多麼遙遠，就像在船上看長谷津的海洋，努力想看到海的最最深處。如果勇利放任自己暢想的話，他就會編出一整套謊言，來解釋維克多現在臉上的表情。

但他做不到。他做不到。他已經把以前編來哄自己的那套說法告訴維克多了。他不能容忍自己想出另一套更強烈更痛苦的謊言。

「我下機的時候會發簡訊給你，」他說。

維克多點頭。

勇利應該要走得不情不願，但轉過身很容易，走向他的飛機也很容易。他對維克多的渴望已經持續得太久，現在幻想莫名就要成真，卻令他無比害怕。

 

第一章　完


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利為日錦賽作準備。

 

 

 

勇利在飛機上小小崩潰了一下。他向空服員點一瓶伏特加，但看到標價就嚇得收手。四個小時過去後，他身體裡面唯一的酒精成分就是剩下的那一陣陣還不肯停歇的頭痛。這趟航程——中途停留之後還要再一次起飛——在一股逼仄又看不見盡頭的悔恨宿醉中度過。

他胸膛上那處維克多畫了X記號的位置依然熱燙。勇利都等了這麼多年，想讓維克多注意到他，他為什麼要躲開啊？就因為他的偶像把他當作什麼衝鋒陷陣之後可以贏得的獎勵嗎？

勇利已經很習慣自己的領地遭到入侵了。他是在一家溫泉旅館、在一座觀光城鎮長大的，他一輩子都在看旅客湧入，來尋找經驗和記憶。他知道人們來觀光的時候想要什麼。他們想要笑著泡澡，他們想要把足跡留在沙灘上，想要買當地的石頭作的紀念品。他們一點也不想了解這個地方，只拿走想要的東西，就頭也不回地離開。

勇利少年時期有好一段時間都花在撿拾客人落在溫泉濾水口的口香糖包裝紙。他知道標記了X的地方是什麼樣的。

但同時，長谷津也是個好例子，能說明一個城鎮 **沒了** 那個X標記之後會發生什麼事。

勇利在與維克多擁抱告別的三十二小時之後抵達東京。他的宿醉頭痛已經變成「缺水了睡太少了拜託別又得搭飛機了」的頭痛。

他換上日本的SIM卡，打開手機；接上網路之後突然冒出一連串震動，螢幕跳滿通知。看起來維克多給他留了大概有三千封訊息。

 

**嗨勇利！**

**歡迎回到日本！**

**安頓好之後給我發簡訊好嗎？**

**我想你了。**

 

之後他還一直發簡訊來。維克多在索契多待了一天才飛回聖彼得堡，大概也就幾個小時的航程。他把過程中每一分鐘都寫下來了。勇利對他的行程這麼短簡直眼紅得要命，他至少還得再搭一班飛機才能好好睡一覺。

他知道他懷抱的希望很傻。他知道這段關係不會持續。他知道那必然到來的結局一定會心痛。但他就是忍不住滑起手機看這些簡訊時露出的笑。

維克多真正感興趣的不是勇利這個人；就這點勇利是明白的。但至少有那麼小小一部份的他能夠得到對方的關注。或許……或許只要他夠努力了，他就能把自己變成一個維克多真的會喜歡的人。他只需要弄清楚維克多喜歡他什麼，然後就……照那樣作。全都照那樣作就好。

**你甚至都無法成為你自己想要成為的人** ，他腦海深處低語。 **還想著要成為維克多想要的人咧，祝你好運了哦。** 他把這個思緒塞到一邊。

他花了久到可笑的時間才終於回了維克多訊息，大部分是因為勇利一直想找點聰明的話來說。他腦袋太痛了。 **剛到東京。在等飛往札幌的飛機。日錦賽在那裡比，我大學也在那。**

挺無聊的，但這是真話。

維克多回了一長串七彩愛心符號。 **你有像我想你一樣想我嗎？**

**沒有** ，勇利的簡訊這麼寫。他一直想到在飛機上待這麼久還沒辦法換衣服這點。 **我很高興你不在這。因為我真的得刷牙了。**

**你很壞耶** ，維克多回覆道。 **要是我能抱抱你的話才不會在意呢。**

勇利盯著這條訊息看，心臟怦怦猛跳。這……這資訊量太大了。他負荷不了。

他決定就不管了。

**我得關手機，快沒電了。晚點再跟你聊。**

他應該要表現得更熱情更可親才對。他按下送出的時候也心知肚明。或許他該加個愛心符號或什麼搞笑動圖。或許他該用某種方式來暗示他也有情緒。任何情緒都好。

現在最能表達他情緒狀態的表符就是龍捲風了，因此——盯了太久的表符鍵盤，想找個看起來最不像在扯謊的符號之後——他就把手機關了，盯著窗外看，直到他最後一趟航班宣布開始登機。

東京離家好近，同時也好遠啊。如果他搭上的是另一架飛機，另一架飛往南方的飛機……

 

小維……

 

他的人生中沒有任何自我耽溺的餘裕。勇利把他的悲慟往盒子裡一塞，登上他的最終航班。

 

＊

 

過了凌晨兩點，勇利才抵達他在札幌租的小房間，轉開門鎖。房裡的空氣滯悶，沒一件行李送達。床上沒有被單，浴室沒有肥皂。他找出日本用的充電器，把手機接上牆上的插座，看著維克多又傳來了十封簡訊，他搖搖頭。

 

**太難過了，我一直要到明天才能把馬卡欽從狗狗監獄接出來耶！**

**不是真的狗狗監獄，就是個犬舍籠子，她也真的很喜歡那個籠子。但在我看起來就是狗狗監獄。**

**我今天早上回公寓的時候覺得好冷好寂寞哦。**

**我是說，不是真的冷的那種冷。**

**就是冷冷的。你懂吧。沒有狗狗的那種冷。**

 

勇利搖頭。他現在不能去想沒有狗狗的寒冷。他會凍死的。

 

**但歡迎你到札幌啊！不該用這些傷心的簡訊迎接你才對！現在你回家了，有什麼想做的事情嗎？**

**一定有什麼對吧？我敢說你很興奮吧！**

**告訴我嘛！**

 

這麼澎湃的能量等級讓他幾乎招架不住。

 

他也收到幾封披集的簡訊： **_為什麼你不在這裡_ ** **。我想你啦。索契之後怎麼樣？你還好嗎？**

 

要是勇利不提到維克多，就沒辦法說起他當前的狀況。要是他提到維克多了，披集就會想要他解釋。而由於勇利唯一的解釋就是「 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯」 ，也不太可能就讓他這樣呼攏過去。反正等到他再見到披集的時候，維克多大概已經恢復理智了。

**索契就是那樣，** 他告訴披集。 **都在國際電視上播出來了。**

他懨懨地看著維克多發來的最新一封訊息。他得想出點東西來回應。他有什麼興奮的事情嗎？

 

**很興奮能睡了。累死我了。** 他任手機落回地上。

 

他在沒有洗髮乳和肥皂的前提下沖了澡，後來也發現到，對，他也沒有毛巾。他在時間剛過三點的時候放棄做個文明人，直接濕答答的往床上一躺，就裹著連帽衫睡了。

 

他累到儘管發生了這麼多事，還是馬上就進入夢鄉。

 

＊

 

三秒過去了。

大概不只三秒——一束灰暗的光線透過他房裡唯一一扇窗戶照進來——但他還是好累，累斃了。

他的手機在響。

是來電鈴聲。有人打電話給他。

或許，或許是他的行李寄到了吧？

他在床上撲騰一陣，摔到地上，伸手要抓手機。他在第六聲鈴響時接起，渾噩地放到靠近嘴的地方。

「里拗。」顯然這是他的大腦能想出來最接近你好的問候了。

「早安呀勇利！」

勇利跳起。「天啊。維克多。」

「你出門跑步了嗎？」

「跑步？」他困倦地眨眼張望房間。

「晨跑呀！」維克多雀躍地說。「現在是早上六點十五分，你的行程表上寫說你這時候應該要去跑步了！」

「維克多，現在是……」勇利開手機時鐘看世界時間。「聖彼得堡現在是三更半夜欸。你為什麼還醒著啊？」

「我把行程重新調整了呀！」他的熱情像顆手榴彈一樣炸開。「我們能一起作的事情那麼少！我想如果我晚點再睡，馬卡跟我就可以在跑步機上陪你一起跑啦。」

勇利瞪著手機。他又累身體又痠痛還很煩躁，或許這就是為什麼，他沒怎麼費心思量接下來脫口而出的話。「維克多，我一直到今天早上三點才上床睡覺。我又累又還在倒時差，你真的以為我今天會早上六點就起來跑步嗎？」

維克多只是燦爛地哈哈笑。「有什麼會比早上的陽光更適合拿來調整時差呢？」

「有沒有人說過你很煩啊？」勇利斥道。一瞬間才想起他是在對維克多尼基弗洛夫大小聲，但已經太遲了。媽的媽的媽的。他才在這裡待了五個小時就已經把他們的關係搞砸了。「呃，那是——我是說——我不，我要說的是——」

「直到剛才為止，這世界上除了你以外的所有人都說過我很煩呢！」維克多還是興奮得詭異。「現在所有人都說過啦。耶！」

「我——對不起，我不該——我早上的脾氣真的有點差……」

「是啦。你是不該這樣，」維克多責備他。「畢竟我也只是照你說的作罷了。」

「我要你早上六點叫我起來？！不可能吧。就算是喝醉的勇利也不可能沒半點生存本能吧！」

不，等等，該死的，這完全合理。勇利非常清楚喝醉的勇利會要求些什麼——是那些清醒的勇利一直想知道，但又沉默著不去問的事情。喝醉的勇利絕對會問維克多他的滑冰竅門。他會央求這人告訴他作了那些訓練。當然他會堅持維克多跟他一起運動了。

「你完全就是這麼問的，」維克多向他確認。「我一直到明天早上十點才要去冰場。還有時間。你要不要跟我一起跑呢？」

「呃‥‥…我們要……怎麼……一起跑？我們現在相隔蠻遠的欸。」

「有一種東西叫做耳機，」維克多說。「更先進一點的款式還會附上小麥克風。你把一頭插在手機上，另一頭放進耳朵裡。」

「我的 **天啊** 。」

「或者，」維克多繼續，「或許呢你有的是藍芽耳機，這樣的話——」

「我的 **天啊** ，我知道怎麼用耳機啦。」

「我真不敢相信你不知道我有多煩，」維克多說。「我還以為你是我的粉絲呢！你 **完全** 不聽我的八卦嗎？你終究會習慣不然就沒辦法囉。總之這耳機是功能拔群啊！客倌來用看看啊！」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利花了五分鐘才找到他的運動褲，又花了五分鐘想辦法——然後失敗——找出乾淨的襪子穿。他的靈魂甦醒得遲緩；在他大義凜然邁步出門的時候意識才剛上線。

他開始動作之後也開始醒來。他越是清醒，維克多便顯得越沒那麼煩人。他聊起回到聖彼得堡，聊起他的狗狗，還有雅克夫當晚早些時候把他趕出冰場。維克多提到他的狗狗時，勇利感到一陣抽痛，但這些天以來他感覺到的也盡是抽痛。

維克多還讓勇利也開口說話。

「你在哪裡跑步呀，勇利？我想知道那裡長什麼樣子，在跑步機上好無聊哦。」

太陽都還沒真的升起，這世界是白雪覆蓋下的一片灰與白。勇利描述了一下河濱的公園，一邊跑過市中心。地上的雪厚達幾吋。

「日本經常下雪嗎？」

「要看是在日本哪裡。」勇利感覺到一股微微的心痛，思緒飄回老家。「我是從九州來的，是很南邊的地方。有些時候會下雪。但不多，不像這裡。」

他幾乎可以感覺到迎面拂來的海風。他人都在日本了，應該要感覺像回到了家。看到街上的招牌，不需要有意識地去想才能讀懂，應該要有家的感覺才對。不用再把美國人用的那種荒謬的英里英尺英吋換算到真的 **合理** 的單位了。經過販賣機的時候看到裡面賣的是真的有用的東西，而不是成排的飲料，應該要有家的感覺才對。

但這裡不是家。不是真正的家。

「跟我說說你的家吧，」維克多說，勇利才發現他把最後那句說出口了。

家是他媽媽的豬排飯。是優子，都那麼久沒見了，她大概忙著當媽已經不記得他了。是躺在溫泉旅館的地板上作功課，小維在一旁舔他的臉。

想到此，他的腳絆了一下，差點一頭栽進河邊的爛泥堆。不行，他不能去想小維。他不能。

「我的家，」他粗啞地說。距離他為了夢想、為了追上維克多而離家，已經過了五年。他不知道自己還有沒有資格提起家。

他的家？他不在的時候，優子的三胞胎學會了走路和滑冰。他的狗死了。真利的手骨折了，癒合之後又在一場愚蠢的自行車意外中摔折。家已經不再是那個他離開的地方了。他已經沒有家了；他成了自己心中的遊客。

「我是從九州來的，」他柔聲說。「一個叫作長谷津的小鎮。」他沒有家了，但他可以為了維克多扮成自己出生地的觀光客。

他就這麼作了。他說起他父母經營的溫泉。他說起曾經湧入他們這個小鎮的遊客。沒提到逐年減少的人潮。他告訴維克多會在鎮上築巢的三種不同的海鷗，描述那些櫻花樹，以前他會跟姊姊一起躺在樹下，等著風吹過讓花瓣散落，同時爸爸跟親戚朋友們一起越喝越醉。家對他而言也陌生了。

 

「聽起來真好呢，」維克多聽著他的描述，輕聲說道。「我……」

他沒說下去，勇利太晚才想到姊妹對維克多而言是個敏感話題。該死。他正要道歉，維克多清清喉嚨。

「跟我說說你姊姊吧。」

「真利是個很好的姊姊。」勇利閉上眼。「她今年想來看決賽的，但是……」實在太難開口說他的家人負擔不起。「她工作忙不過來，」他最後以此作結，希望她老闆就是他們爸媽的事實不會太明顯。

「真可惜。」

「今年初她有來看NHK杯大獎賽。她把頭髮染成金色的，我一開始還沒認出她來。」

「是哦？她跟你像嗎？」

「不像，」勇利說，「她很漂亮。」

維克多哈哈笑。勇利可以聽到他踩在跑步機上的腳步聲。「勇利，你也太好笑了吧。你也很漂亮啊。你現在到哪了？要回家了嗎？」

維克多的笑聲帶著熱度和喘息，聽起來像他的耐力快用完了，勇利聽著他的讚美而臉紅，接著才想起來那也不代表什麼。

再說，他問的也不錯。他現在 **在哪** 啊？

勇利看看四周。他好久沒跑步了——可能有好幾週沒跑了——但在前十五分鐘的不適之後，他就越跑越順。他跑到真駒內公園了，距離他現在站的位置，不到五十呎的遠處就是舉辦日錦賽的冰場。

他都沒發現自己跑到這裡來了。

太陽已經升起，是在天際燃燒的一團粉與金。勇利不記得他上一次醒著看太陽升起是什麼時候，即便他沒怎麼睡到，也幾乎對自己能來這裡、能看著太陽升起而感到感激。幾乎啦。

「噢，我在一座公園。我大概……」他查看手機。「跑了四公里，從……」家，他差點就這麼說了，但沒出口。那空蕩的房間也不是他的家。

「你 **一直** 都跑成這樣嗎？」

「我知道啦，我跑得沒多遠。」在他狀況最好的時候，一旦他達到了身體狀態的平衡、無視腳底跟關節的刺痛，就可以跑得更遠。他跟維克多這樣邊跑邊聊——在喘息間盡力而為——也有幫助，但他連五公里都沒跑到。

他可是跟維克多‧尼基弗洛夫一起跑欸。維克多八成跑的都是馬拉松吧。

「你太了不起了，」維克多說，他的聲音在勇利小小的耳機裡聽起來很微弱。「馬卡欽都累壞了。」

「馬卡欽是怎麼跑跑步機的啊？」

「就跟人一樣啊，」維克多說。「我教她的。這邊下雪的時候，外面對她的爪子來說會太冷。你也沒回答我的問題。你怎麼還沒掛掉啊？」

勇利拿出手機，看到時間皺起眉頭。噢。已經七點了。「我……不知道欸？」他聳肩。「我的意思是，我這邊是早上，而你已經忙一整天了？」

「還有，你比我年輕，」維克多說。「你也從來沒受過什麼嚴重的傷。我敢說你的體力一定超好吧。」

或許是因為勇利累了，或許是因為他內心深處知道，維克多做這些只是想把勇利搞上床，所以他腦子裡面一直有那麼一張床的存在。或許是因為他這麼多年來對維克多有過多少骯髒的幻想。無論是什麼原因，勇利的想法變得非常非常非常下流。他突然冒出一個畫面是他用各種方法耗盡維克多的體力，抓著他的手腕狠狠操他。體力好？是啦，要是對象是維克多，他的體力就沒有極限。

勇利不由自主發出一陣氣音，介於呻吟跟喘息之間。

「不是啦，勇利，我不是那意思啦！」

該死。他露餡了。勇利瑟縮一下。

「不過，」維克多說，「再想想，我 **絕對** 就是那個意思沒錯。」

勇利累了。他編出這段早上慢跑的行程已經騙過維克多，或許他也能裝出自信心來騙過他。

「哪個意思？」勇利應道。「我讓你累到沒辦法早上六點叫我起床？」

這回換維克多發出那種聲音了。「對老人跟狗有點同情心好嗎。」

幾秒鐘之後，勇利的手機在口袋裡發出震動。

是一張自拍。維克多站在跑步機旁邊。健身房一定跟他家在同棟大樓，因為他穿著短褲跟薄上衣，領口低到露出鎖骨。他的臉龐酡紅，看起來一副充分運動後的樣子。勇利吞吞口水。

他好辣哦，超辣的。他怎麼會來跟勇利講話啊？他們怎麼可能就這樣意有所指地聊起上床的事啊？這怎麼會是真的啊？

接著勇利看到照片裡維克多膝蓋的位置，那股澎湃的慾望就消散無蹤。

勇利一直在跑，他直到現在才發現到這會溫度有多低。吸氣就像把冰直接吸到肺裡去。

照片裡的維克多不是孤身一人。馬卡欽在他身旁喘著氣，吐出粉色的舌頭。

她看起來多像小維啊，激起了那些他一直想要逃避的情緒。上湧得如此快速猛烈，快要無法遏抑。

他一直沒時間哀悼。他也沒有悲傷的空檔。他沒有資格為一隻已經五年沒見的狗垂淚。但淚水在他的胸中抓刨，就要洶湧而出。

老天。他就是個混帳啊。他還有心情晨跑、跟維克多調情，而真正需要他的小維卻已經不在人間。

「勇利？」

勇利已經這麼努力了，想著他得在維克多退役之前擠進大獎賽決賽。時間有限，他告訴自己。他會回家的，回家看他的家人、他的狗，只要他先跟維克多在同一片冰場上滑冰就好……

時間確實有限。只是並非他所預期。他顫抖著呼出吐息。

不行。他不能崩潰。他現在不能崩潰。

「勇利？有什麼不對嗎？」

他身處一座埋在雪裡的公園，與他那連塊毯子都沒有的房間相距半小時的路程。他渴望了一輩子的男人在與他通話，暗示著想要與勇利翻雲覆雨。他卻沒把握良機，反而在為他的狗哭泣。

「沒有，」勇利摘下眼鏡抹抹眼睛。他想要盡可能不引起注意地吸吸鼻子。但他哭起來一直都很醜，今天也不例外。「沒有，沒有什麼不對。你為什麼要問？」

「因為你聽起來在哭。」

外面冷到如果他等太久沒吸鼻子，鼻涕還會凍結。

勇利放棄了，直接吸鼻子抹眼睛。「哈哈，為什麼你會這樣想啊？」

「勇利。」維克多的語氣很嚴肅。「如果我哪裡作錯了，就告訴我。」

「你沒有。」勇利吸氣。「我只是……」他想著要怎麼解釋。怎樣都好。「我眼睛很敏感。外面很冷有風的話就會流眼淚。我真的沒事。」

維克多什麼也沒說。勇利不確定他是不是信了。

「好吧，」維克多最後說道。「我可以要一張你的自拍嗎？我都給你傳一張過去了。」

該死。該死。這要求很公平。他們都在聊一些跟性有關的話題了，而且……該死。要他順著維克多的意思也行。他想像著把所有剩下的悲傷捏緊塞成一顆球，塞進胸中深處。接著他最後一次擦眼睛，抹去殘餘的淚水。他拍了張照，看了看，即便沒戴眼鏡，也看不出一點討喜之處。他的臉頰還是太腫，嘴型看起來傻氣，頭髮翹得亂七八糟還汗涔涔的。

嘛，倒不是說他本來還具備拍出好看自拍的能力了。怎樣都好啦。

他在膽量還沒消失之前送出照片。「我知道不怎麼樣啦，我……」

「噢，勇利，」維克多用氣音說。「你這樣真美。我最喜歡看你滿頭大汗的樣子了。」

勇利看看他的照片。他知道這不是真話。他不知道他要怎麼回應維克多性感的語調。

接著維克多咂咂舌。「等等。你確定你不是在哭嗎？」

該死。他就該戴上眼鏡來檢查照片的。勇利閉上眼睛。他不想對維克多撒謊。他也不想告訴維克多，說他的照片讓他想到自己所有的不足。如果他把一切都作對了，他可能就有資格拍一張那種快樂的照片——金牌得主和他的狗。但現在，他又孤單又冷。

他不想撒謊。

勇利從來沒真的交過男朋友。他約過會，有過一夜情。或者兩夜。甚至有一次特別值得紀念的案例，是總共十二個晚上的一夜情。

 

但到頭來，那些不是他男朋友的人都對他說一樣的話。他太封閉了。太冷淡了。都不肯打開心門。

勇利知道他們都是對的，但也不能改變事實，他就是個封閉的人。他就是很冷淡。他就是不想敞開內心，不想讓別人這麼快就進入他的心中。

他改變不了他是誰、是個怎樣的人，就連為了維克多也不行，就連知道這是他過去的交往關係終究會在還沒開始之前就結束的原因，也沒辦法。

「你就是在哭，」維克多說，聽起來像在控訴。「怎麼了？」

「我有話想說，」勇利慢慢地說，又一次抹抹眼睛。「但那原本是日語，用英文來說的話沒辦法表達得很完整。」

「我不介意學點新的單字啊。尤其是很難轉譯的那種。」

「呃，我要說的，」勇利閉上眼。「本身其實也不是那麼難翻譯啦。就是……呃……」

「現在你非跟我講不可了。」

「用日語的話，」勇利慢慢說，「我會說像是『這有點複雜』之類的。然後這樣就夠了。」

「夠了？」

「這樣解釋就足夠了。這就表示我想把這個問題的答案保留給自己，只有我知道，然後不想跟你說。這就代表答案是我心裡的事情，而不是——」他停下來，覺得這些字眼刺耳。用英語來講，聽起來真的很冒犯。

一陣漫長的沉默。

維克多會跟他吵，或者他會生氣，或者他會乾脆掛掉電話。

或許他已經掛電話了，只是系統還沒意識到這點。或許——

「好，」維克多說。「我猜你今天不會照著原訂的計畫表來走了，是吧？」

改變話題讓勇利鬆了好大一口氣。感覺困惑，但也輕鬆許多。勇利呼出一口氣，又一口。「不，我，呃，等行李寄到的時候要去簽收。我還得去大學辦公室找人來商量我參加日錦賽的安排。還有等下回去路上要去一趟コンビニ。」

「什麼？」

「コンビニ。就類似便利超商，」勇利說。「我沒有，呃，肥皂，或洗髮乳。還有我只帶了旅行裝的盥洗用品，所以都快用完了。我離開之前應該先列張單子才對。」

「對啊，」維克多說，「真倒楣，有個煩人的傢伙早上六點把你叫起來逼你去跑步，讓你沒辦法這麼作了。」

維克多在跟勇利開玩笑。或許他沒有因為勇利不肯開口而生氣。

勇利嘆氣。或者，更可能的情況是——或許他也不是真的在乎勇利，覺得反正怎樣都能約到炮。

「說的是呢，」勇利說。「我差點就忘記那個煩人的傢伙了。」

「那我就來當你的清單吧！」維克多提議。「我剛好要回我公寓，有紙跟筆哦。」他聽起來充滿希望。「你要買些什麼啊？」

「我——那——這——拜託，維克多。你那邊都凌晨一點了。要我把一個世界冠軍兼奧運金牌得主當購物助理也太荒謬了吧。」

「是沒錯，但我是你專屬的奧運金牌購物助理哦。」

如果維克多是用低沉沙啞的聲音來說這句話，勇利絕不會相信他的。他就會知道是在說謊。但維克多的語調輕快，好像他們雙方已經達成共識。

他聽到維克多上樓的腳步聲，還隱約聽見馬卡欽項圈吊牌的啷啷作響。接著是開關門的聲音，還有脫下外套的窸窣聲。

「好啦，」維克多說。「肥皂、洗髮乳。還有呢？牙膏？」

「牙膏，」勇利答應了，他頭暈目眩。

維克多上網邊查入住新公寓的購物清單，一邊作三明治，勇利得小心翼翼地勸他不要往清單上加一些誇張浪費的東西，像是空氣清淨機和蠟燭。

 

這整場談話感覺有點超現實。過去的幾天感覺也是徹底摸不著頭緒。他到店裡的時候維克多把清單上的東西一一劃掉，要勇利拍飲料區的照片給他。（「我上次在日本賽的時候買了那種玻璃裝的，都不知道怎麼打開，」維克多向他坦承。「勇利，為什麼我們那時不是朋友呢？我多需要你啊！」）

 

勇利買完東西之後，不知道該怎麼道別才好。

「我的手機快沒電了，」他最後設法說道。

「噢，」維克多頓了頓，「好，我想……我也該走了。去洗澡睡覺。」

「好。」勇利吞口水，絞盡腦汁要想一些聽起來像是男朋友會講的話。祝好夢？要夢到我哦，我會盡量不要一直幻想跟你作髒髒的事情哦？

 

「噢，你知道嗎？」維克多打斷他的思緒。「我們應該一起啊！」

「一起，呃，」勇利的腦子又往髒髒的方向想去了。維克多是在要他去床上嗎？是想要他們一起視訊洗澡嗎？勇利對於袒露自己的身體還抱有遲疑態度，但維克多的……他喉嚨發乾。供給大腦的血液都流到別處去了。「一起，做什麼？」

「一起看我們的練習影片啊！」維克多雀躍地說。「我是說，你一定會給切雷斯蒂諾看你練習的影片，是吧？那我們應該一起看啊！」

「我。」勇利咬起唇。切雷斯蒂諾。他都還沒想到切雷斯蒂諾呢。「我，呃。」

「你會錄給切雷斯蒂諾，對吧？」

他今天已經拒絕過維克多一次了，他不想讓維克多覺得他完全沒有談話意願。

「當然，」他撒謊。嗯，但他現在都這麼說了，就不是說謊了。

他顯然得想辦法拍自己在冰場的影片了。

「太好啦！」維克多說。「那或許我們可以開始來看彼此的影片啊。一定會很棒的。」

跟維克多交談是意外的……輕鬆。即便中間有一段有點尷尬的時候。特別是中間那段尷尬的時候。勇利不知道如果維克多硬是要繼續那個話題他會怎麼反應。就一個遊客而言，他算是好的那種了。比較不是那種會把口香糖包裝紙留在溫泉濾水口的，比較像是「別跟來住宿的可愛男生調情因為他三天後就要走了」的那種。

這段談話一直很……輕鬆。他喜歡。有點太喜歡了。然後現在真的是要像男朋友一樣說話的時候了。「所以，呃……」他看向漸亮的天空。「謝謝你叫醒我，還有，跟我一起跑步。」

「謝謝你跟我聊天，」維克多應道。

勇利閉上眼。「抱歉，呃，早些時候。抱歉我不想去談……那件事。」

維克多發出又長又緩的吐息。「老實說啦，勇利。我鬆了一口氣。我……大概不該承認這點啦，但是……我真的不太擅長應付在我面前哭的人吧？我那時有點慌了，因為不知道該說什麼。」

勇利眨眨眼。「喔。」

「我是說，當然，你想的話跟我說什麼都行啦！」這聽起來不太發自內心。「但是……那也沒關係的。我不介意。我很喜歡你，但我們才剛開始認識對方。我還有很多東西要了解的，我不需要一次就全部知道，好嗎？」

起先，勇利不知道他怎麼有資格得到這般好意。接著，突然，在一瞬失望中他意識到了。「噢。」他吞吞口水。「這是……是我自己放在藏寶圖上的嗎？」

「我……勇利，不是啦，我不希望你覺得——」

「是我自己放在藏寶圖上的嗎？」勇利重複。「你這麼好心是因為藏寶圖上寫的嗎？」

「呃——」維克多不自在地拖著語尾，這就是勇利需要的答案了。

「我不希望你對我好的原因只是因為我要你這麼作。」

一陣漫長的沉默。

「好吧，」維克多終於說。他聲音中有一股勇利不甚了解的冷硬感。「我絕對不會那樣的。我們明天早上還是會通電話嗎？」

「呃……」

「是我的明天早上，」維克多澄清道，「你那時是下午。」

「你……呃……還是想……都這麼說了，你還是想……」

「對，」維克多說。「我想。我想得不得了。」

 

＊

 

一個小時之後，勇利打了另一通沒那麼令人興奮的電話，他站在冰場邊拉筋，準備今天第一次上冰。

 

「Ciao ciao！」他教練快活的聲音傳來。「勇利，你準備好練習了嗎？」

勇利舔舔唇。他該把想跟切雷斯蒂諾說的話先寫下來才對，現在那些話都在他有機會開口之前從嘴裡溜走了。他想過最完美的措詞，最不會引起注意的那種，但現在他想不起來了。

「我們得訂好行程表，」切雷斯蒂諾說。「你現在人在日本，但我們的時區上有一段重疊的時間可以拿來利用。我們得確保你已經脫離決賽時的那種心理狀態，所以我想我們可以為接下來的八天擬出一個計畫——」

最完美的措詞是不可能了。稍微得體的措詞也不可能。勇利只擠得出最基本的片語。「我不行，」勇利呼道。「我沒辦法，切雷斯蒂諾，對不起。」

在大獎賽前他們達成協議，勇利在日本的時候，教練費按時計價。勇利根本無法想像如果他們每天通話的話會燒掉多少錢。

大獎賽決賽的獎金隔天就轉到到戶頭了——三千歐元。如果他在日錦賽沒表現好的話，這筆錢最多也就只能撐到三月底。日本花滑協會幫他出場地費，也已經預繳了房租，但是……

還有食物、學校用書、切雷斯蒂諾的教練費。

如果他搞砸了日錦賽，之後光是要跟切雷斯蒂諾講上四個小時的電話，就得先換別的手機方案。表示他只能在有無線網路的時候才能跟維克多通話了，還有……他的呼吸加快。在勇利不那麼可愛的人格把這段關係搞砸之前，他的銀行戶頭大概就先幫他跟維克多分手了。

「勇利，」切雷斯蒂諾說，「如果是錢的問題，你可以等到日錦賽拿了獎金再——」

「就是錢的問題，」勇利閉上眼，眼角刺痛。他真是恨透了承認這點。「還有，不行。我不能。我不會這麼作。我不想要這種施捨，還有……也不能保證我一定會在日錦賽上得獎。」

切雷斯蒂諾哼道。「你當然會了。」

勇利胃底翻攪。他從鼻子吸氣，憋住。他還留有決賽時屁股撞上冰面的感覺，留下的瘀青是深紫色的，看起來可怖極了。但當他閉上眼時，他看到的不是自己慘摔的後內跳，他看到的是小維，眼裡帶著那樣傷心的神色看著他，在想他什麼時候才會回家。

他狗狗的過世，如今竟比真利告訴他的那天還要更令他心痛。怎麼會更痛呢？時間不是該有療效嗎？

切雷斯蒂諾還在加油打氣。「誰能在日錦賽上打敗你呀？」

誰會打敗勇利呀？就是每次都在重大比賽上打敗勇利的人啊：勇利自己。

他吞吞口水。「我——切雷斯蒂諾，我現在——」狀況不好，他可以這麼說。他閉緊眼。「這……這有點複雜。」

「嗯，那就跟我說說啊。什麼複雜了？」

他沒跟切雷斯蒂諾說過這些話代表的意思，又想到維克多早先應對的方式，讓他有點難受。

他不等切雷斯蒂諾爭辯了。他原先的計畫是要聽起來很有自信——他想不起具體要說的話了，但起碼還記得這點——所以現在就盡可能表現出來。

「我已經決定了，」他說。「我們總共就排三個小時。比賽時兩個小時。然後日錦賽前兩天我會錄影，之後排一個小時來看影片。」

「勇利啊。」切雷斯蒂諾聽起來有點煩躁。

「我能做到的只有這樣了。」

一陣漫長的沉默。切雷斯蒂諾嘆氣。「勇利，你……」

「我會沒事的，」勇利騙他。

「我之所以同意，」切雷斯蒂諾說，「是因為日錦賽就在八天後，也因為我們不需要你再擔心滑冰以外的事情了。我們在一起訓練得夠久，你也知道該怎麼準備。即便沒有我的幫忙，我也知道你會贏的。你只需要也知道這點就好。你贏了日錦賽之後我再跟你談談，等你沒那麼緊張的時候再來訂一個合理的訓練時程。」

勇利真的很討厭切雷斯蒂諾對他是這樣想的。但最討厭的是，勇利知道他是對的。

 

＊

 

「好啦，來，你先開始吧。」

 

勇利縮在床上，筆電放在面前，手機開著視訊。他把自己的影片傳到一個共用的DropBox資料夾，正在下載維克多上傳的影片。

他對維克多要看他練習的影片並不感到緊張，而是絕望。

從理智的層面來說，勇利是蠻高興維克多要他這麼作的。如果他不知道維克多期盼著他的影片，他昨天就不會一整天都泡在冰場，他也確實需要勤加練習。

另一方面，勇利一點也不想聽到維克多將他的跳躍批評得一文不值。他知道跟維克多比起來自己算不上好。

「我在想……」他吞吞口水。「我在想今天我們可以把重點放在我的後內四周跳。」他在大獎賽決賽上摔得最慘的就是這種跳躍，覺得要是能得到一點建議就太好了，就算維克多看過之後對他再無敬重可言。

「好，」維克多說。「在影片哪段？」

「第一個在九分十五秒。」

維克多看著應了聲。「不賴啊。」

不賴。哈。勇利能挑出這跳躍中出現的一百個錯處。落地時稍稍不穩，雖然他還來得及撐住不致雙腳碰地，他起跳的動作也還需要磨練。他皺起鼻子。

「又一個，在十一分十七秒。」勇利把影片播快。

「噢，」維克多又說了一次，「看起來很好啊。」

那一個算是還行啦。

「十四分三十三秒。」

維克多也跟著看了。「救得好，」他語焉不詳地說，看勇利從一個尷尬的角度起跳，著地時差一點就摔得屁股朝天。

「十六分十七秒。」

「吭，」維克多說，同時勇利四肢大張地趴在冰上。「對，那個……是可以跳得更好。」

「糟透了，」勇利嘟噥道。「繼續吧。下一個在十九分十二秒。」

「等等，在我們繼續之前，」維克多說，「我們先來看看你沒跳好的，而不是有順利完成的。你下一次摔在什麼時候？」

「噢……」勇利吞吞口水。「我，呃，沒有了？」

「你沒再摔過了。這一次之後的你全部都成功落地了。」

「對？」

「你今天練了幾次後內跳？」

「十三次？」

「你也都沒摔了。是吧。」在勇利右手邊的小小手機螢幕上，維克多正皺著眉。「好吧，我正想問呢。這很難得嗎？」

「我練習的時候幾乎都能落地，」勇利悄聲說。「只是在比賽的時候沒辦法。」

「為什麼？」

「我猜……我就是缺乏自信吧。」

維克多點頭。「好吧。那我猜我們得增強你的信心了。你練習時的穩定度其實很好了。」

切雷斯蒂諾說過無數次了。勇利之道他永遠不會達到跟維克多一樣自信的程度。這情況是進退兩難——除非他更有自信，否則他贏不了；但除非他贏，不然他沒辦法得到自信。如果他對自己很有信心的話，也就不會輸成這樣了。

勇利嘆氣。「當然了。那就……要是看到哪家店在賣信心的跟我說聲吧，我明天練習完之後就去買了。」

「勇利……」

「大概日本沒有賣吧。」

「勇利。」

勇利閉緊雙眼。讚美我，說我很美。他知道他告訴過維克多這些。所以他沒辦法在維克多說的話中找到信心。

他閉上眼的時候，不是看到自己摔落冰上。而是感覺到自己正在下墜——起跳的那秒就知道自己傾斜太過，滯空的姿勢全錯，還拼命試著要轉足圈數來掙得分數。

他嘆了口氣。「我們可以……就別說這個了嗎？拜託？來聊你在做什麼吧。」

維克多好一會沒說話，勇利想像得到他心裡是怎麼盤算的——衡量 **現在** 得要應付勇利的煩躁，以及 **最後** 終究能跟勇利滾上床的爽快。

他知道這結果算出來之後自己討不了好。

「好吧，」維克多終於說。「我在練後外跳。」

「四周後外跳？」儘管身處此情此景，勇利體內的那個小迷弟還是醒了過來，他向前傾。「我就知道你在練那個！你學會了嗎？世錦賽上會跳嗎？」

維克多從手機螢幕上看著他。嘴角翹起。「除非能夠持續成功著地，我才會在比賽上跳。我現在成功率大概只有百分之三十。比你摔得還多。」

「但那是 **四周後外跳** 啊。我現在連個蠢四周後——」

「噓。」維克多伸出食指碰碰嘴唇。「我們都別說了。從十一分十五秒開始吧。」

勇利看起了維克多的影片。

他性感得要命。深色的褲子貼伏臀部，緊俏結實，好難把心思放在看他滑冰而不是看他屁股。他手腕上有一條綁帶，毛茸茸的像是吸汗帶，上面有七彩的橫條。他每次都在練習的時候戴那條腕帶。

勇利還記得他開始戴那條腕帶的時候。

「維克多，」有個記者問他，「這是你宣告出櫃了嗎？」

「我都不記得我待在櫃子裡過呢。」維克多哈哈笑，朝著鏡頭眨眼。

Youtube的好處是不會像舊式錄影帶一樣隨著時間磨損，因為勇利看了太多次那段影片，次數多到難為情。那個眨眼。那滿懷信心的笑聲。那甩髮的動作。 **我都不記得我待在櫃子裡過呢** ，讓勇利意識到在某個假設的情境時空下，他可能哪天會屈尊來跟勇利上床，或至少跟勇利相同性別的人上床。

那一條小小的彩虹色腕帶就成了數十種下流幻想的重點。等到勇利能夠忍受自己在想像中表現得充滿自信魅力後，經常會幻想伸手滑上維克多的手臂，勾住那條綁帶，將他拉近接吻。

人家說那是同志身分的象徵。也有人說他是用來擦汗的，因為要是頭上戴了一條真的吸汗帶，別人就會看出他額頭有多寬了。

勇利想要戰爆那些人，特別是那些嘲笑維克多身上任一部位的人。勇利老是覺得維克多戴那條帶子的原因是這樣在影片中就分得出左右手了。

勇利搖搖頭，試著專心看今天的影片，不是把焦點放在維克多的屁股或手或他 **超完美** 的額頭上，真是謝謝了哦酸民們。螢幕上維克多綁著彩虹綁帶的手優雅地舉起。他旋轉著起跳，姿態輕靈標準，轉了一圈兩圈三圈四圈，迅速完美得勇利看了都想哭。不過最後他的腳步滑了，手拍在冰上穩住身體。

「噢。」勇利覺得自己的拳頭鬆開了。「差一點了。」

在手機螢幕上的維克多正往他的筆記本上寫東西。「我的滯空時間是0.72秒，在0.64秒時轉速變慢——沒時間到正確的位置了。可能我需要加快速度或者……」他在螢幕上深思皺眉。「來看下一個吧。」

這一次他搖搖晃晃地落地，又作了筆記。「滯空0.73秒，0.62秒的時候開始慢下。好。」

下一次他完全沒能落地，就摔在冰上。他對此沒作評論。只是又作了註記。「滯空0.74秒，所以滯空時間不是問題。在0.64秒的時候旋轉變慢。該死。我覺得我把範圍弄錯了。」

慢半拍地，勇利才想到有一個重要的問題要問。「維克多，你怎麼一下就知道滯空時間了？」

切雷斯蒂諾有些時候會幫勇利從錄影中算滯空時間，但他的方式是用一款專門的軟體來逐幀追蹤，這做法麻煩又困難。

安靜了好一陣子。「這個嘛……」維克多慢慢地說。「好，就是，我想你做過那些用電腦來分析跳躍的測試吧？」

是一段時間之前的事情了。切雷斯蒂諾門下所有的學生都會時不時去接受測試。大概九個月前，勇利去了一間位在底特律的運動科學中心。他們錄下他跳躍的過程，給他全身上下都做了測量，一周之後給他看一個網格版本的勇利，用經過物理分析判斷百分之百符合他體型的方式來跳後內跳。勇利把那張DVD塞到他衣櫃深處。有些時候切雷斯蒂諾會坐下來，把那個非常諷刺的、稍微瘦一點的勇利完美跳出後內跳的影片，拿來跟真實的、勇利只能稱作是嘗試跳後內跳的災難影片互相比較。勇利一直都超討厭那樣的。

「有，」他慢慢地說。「我做過。」

「所以你知道就你的身體而言，有一個在跳躍時加快和慢下轉速的理想時間區段。每個人都不同，然後每一次跳躍也都有影響。事實上，每一次起跳的時候都會有一些改變。」維克多聽起來幾乎是不情不願地。「就是……嗯……物理分析的結果反正也都是理想的模型，只是把近似的數據湊起來罷了。所以拿來跟實際情況作比對的話會有幫助。所以……我就是這樣作的。我覺得如果我想要掌握後外跳的話，我得修正出一個可以接受的，從加快到慢下轉速的時間範圍。」

「可能是吧？」勇利聳肩。「但老實說，感覺就算知道這樣的資訊也沒有多少幫助啊。我的意思是，你可以告訴自己你得在精確的0.62秒時開始作什麼什麼，但是你都在空中轉了要怎麼知道已經到0.62秒了？我覺得那些資訊的重點就只是在跟你說你表現得有多差。你要怎麼利用它啊？」

「好吧。」維克多呼氣。一陣沉默，唯一的聲響來源就是一串腳步聲，好像他在踱步。「好吧。這也是寫在藏寶圖上的。好。沒問題。我會告訴你的。但是，嗯……」

「不、不用，」勇利說，遲了些才意識到他這是在問一個競爭對手（雖然也不是說他對維克多而言算是什麼競爭對象了）分享自己的訓練秘密。「我是說，你不必告訴我的，如果這是，就是，你不想告訴別人的事情的話。」

維克多猶豫地笑了下。「不是這樣的。這是……聽著，勇利，我知道你，呃，有點……覺得我是個不錯的花滑選手。」

「有點？不錯？」勇利向前靠，內心那個憤怒的小迷弟人格全開。「維克多，你是最棒的啊。你是歷史上最優秀的選手欸。你怎麼會懷疑這點啊？」

又一聲空洞的笑。

「這個……可能會改變你對我的看法，」維克多說。「我……從來沒告訴過任何人這件事，就除了雅克夫。但是……」他深呼吸。「好，沒問題。我想要你知道。」

「知道什麼？」

「我要給你寄份禮物過去，」維克多嚴肅地告訴他。「可能要……過個幾天才會到。」

「不用啦。」勇利有些慌了。「特別是如果很貴的話更不用了，不會很貴對吧？」

維克多笑了，笑聲聽起來很不對勁，尤其是現在勇利知道他真正的笑聲聽起來該是什麼樣的。「就看你是怎麼定義昂貴這回事了。我給你寄去的，對一般人而言不算是什麼貴重的東西啦。等你收到我再解釋吧。」

 

＊

 

隔天晚上輪到勇利開夜車了。這次不是跟維克多一起看練習影片——感謝老天，連用兩天來分析勇利表現得有多爛也實在太難以消受——他們有別的打算。

凌晨兩點，勇利正躺在床上縮著身子，毯子（終於寄到了）裹在身邊。維克多開著視訊，但勇利還沒看他——他正在擺弄筆電，想找到一個直播網站可以……

「有了。」終於有聲音了。全講的是法語，勇利的法語能力差不多就是會讓法國人求他別再講了的程度。他能聽到一樣的聲音——主播的說話聲，人群偶爾發出的噪音——從維克多的手機裡傳來。

「你每個國家的比賽都會看嗎？」他問維克多。

「差不多吧，」維克多說。「幾年前開始看的，你知道的嘛，那時我得確保自己不會太安於現狀了。」

「但現在那個茹貝爾退役了，法國也沒人是你的對手啦。」

「嗯哼，大概還沒有吧。但這也不代表我就不能從他們身上學到點什麼了。而且總有一些新秀值得關注嘛。」

所以勇利也應該要回頭看看有誰很快就要超越能力平庸的他嗎？當然了。他瑟縮一下。「哈。就這點來看我比你更需要擔心一百倍吧。」

「嗯？」

「噢，看，他們要開始了，」勇利大聲說。「嘿，我不會說法語。你能幫我翻譯嗎？」

「又不是說他們會講什麼我們不知道的事情。」

「嗯，就是，像是……家鄉啊之類的事情。是吧？」

「那，」維克多慢慢地說。「這是巴黎來的馬可‧蒂埃里。我……覺得你聽得懂巴黎吧。」

勇利瞥了眼手機上的維克多，臉紅了。「我是說……其他人啦。」

就這樣了。維克多會發現勇利根本是充數濫竽。整個人都緊張得要死。不止，還更糟，他會發現勇利是個爛透了的狗主人。

他不止會跟勇利分手。他還會跟所有人說。在受訪時講起這些。

面前螢幕上的蒂埃里在三周外點跳之後摔了個狗吃屎，而勇利——身上還帶著最近撞出的一大片斑斕瘀青——輕輕發出了同情的聲音。

「太可惜了，」維克多說。「他的接續步真的很不錯。但他才十七歲，還有很多進步空間。」

勇利太清楚身為一個十七歲的選手，在國際比賽上表現得很爛是什麼心情。新聞媒體非常和善地稱他是「大器晚成」。他們真正的意思是說他直到十八歲才能跳穩三周半。

「說真的，」維克多正說著，「這節目的音樂性實在不錯。」

「這倒是。」

蒂埃里的短曲告一段落。

「五十四吧，」維克多說，「不會高過五十六分，雖然有些時候國際賽上的評審會把分數打比較高。」

勇利嘆氣。蒂埃里一定很難堪吧。這是他第一次比國際賽事，然後一半的跳躍都失敗。勇利再明白不過那種感覺，只不過他當時的狀況還更可怕。他十七歲的時候只排第九名。短曲硬擠出了一個六十二分。

一直到他二十幾歲才終於登上頒獎台。他過去兩年都拿冠軍，但完全是因為織田前輩退役，還有不知怎地勇利搞砸的程度沒其他選手那麼誇張。

「我覺得他值得關注哦，」維克多說。「我不是每次都能看得很準。其中一個原因是我記性很差。我會寫在筆記本上以免忘記，但總會有些我作了記錄的人後來默默無名，又有些憑空冒出的黑馬，回頭看看才發現我看過他們好多次了卻從來沒留意到。」

勇利不用問就知道他屬於哪個類別。他已經知道答案了：兩者都不是。維克多一直到晚宴上才知道他是選手之一。再說，他也不是什麼憑空冒出的黑馬，他還卡在水溝裡爬不上去呢。

「要我猜的話，」維克多說，「蒂埃里在冰上的表現再怎樣都不可能像你一樣美，但他有可能會表現得相當優秀。還年輕嘛。」

這誇獎令勇利手指發麻。他一直都想要維克多能喜歡他的表現，而那些如此溫暖、稍稍帶著俄羅斯腔的話語對他而言是意義非凡。他快樂而迷茫地縮起腳趾，發現自己笑得太燦爛幾乎讓臉頰發疼。這就是他想要的全部了。

噢。 **噢。**

當然這是他想要的了。是他要維克多這麼作的。全都是假的。

驟然落回現實的感覺好痛啊。他將他那些多麼愚蠢的喜悅呼成一口斷續的吐息。維克多才沒有這麼想。他說的話全都不是真心的。又是那張藏寶圖，將他所有的夢想偷去，變得酸苦。

「不要。」勇利幾乎無法讓這兩個字出口。在他的電腦螢幕上，又一個選手準備上場。他的視線模糊，邊緣越漸黑暗。

「不要什麼？」維克多聽起來很驚訝。

「拜託，」勇利懇求道，「拜託不要奉承我。我這麼多年來都夢想著你能誇獎我。但我想要的是贏得你的讚美，而不是就這樣得到，就因為——因為——」

他根本無法說完這句話。他的嗓音不穩，雙手打顫。

「勇利？」維克多不解道。

「就是不要，」勇利說。「我不在乎我喝醉的時候跟你說了什麼。我不想要這樣。拜託。把這個從藏寶圖上拿掉。」

一陣漫長的沉默。「勇利，」維克多終於說。「你從來沒有要我給你言不由衷的讚美啊。從來沒有。」

「沒……沒有嗎？」

「真要說起來，你也沒要我對你說真心誠意的讚美就是了。」維克多說。「拜託。你知道昨天我看了你錄的所有影片對吧？你都到這個程度了，不可能不知道你的表現有多美啊。」

勇利什麼也沒說。

「你是知道的，對吧？」維克多問。

噢。維克多看透他了。整個人都一覽無遺。

「有些時候吧。」這些字眼伴著一股羞愧的吐息出口。要承認這點感覺也太傲慢，但否認又顯得不誠實。「有些時候，深夜我一個人待在冰場的時候。有些時候，我是感覺得到，感覺到我已經能達到那個程度……就快能夠……」就快要有資格與維克多比肩了，他想這麼說，但沒開口。「但我從來沒辦法讓其他人也能看到這點。比賽的時候，明知道自己有那個能力，卻還是作不到。但是……你說的也對。要是我一直以來都像在比賽的時候表現得那麼普通，我老早之前就會放棄了。」

「你。」維克多小心翼翼地挑選著他要說的字眼。大概是想找出方法來談論勇利的滑冰技術而不顯得冒犯。「你覺得你很普通？」

他們倆都沒在看法錦賽了，雖然螢幕還在勇利面前閃爍。下一個上場的選手超越了蒂埃里的分數，但也只是毫釐之差。

勇利的胃底發疼。「我不是在故意讓你說我好話。」

「不，」維克多慢慢地說。「你沒有。好吧。等我一下。」

他從螢幕上消失。勇利聽到開門聲，還有維克多用俄語對自己嘟噥了什麼。

「好了，」維克多回來的時候說，手裡拿著某樣東西。「來，看這個。」

幾秒之後冒出了一張照片。畫面中是一本攤開的筆記本，幾根絕對屬於維克多尼基弗洛夫的手指壓著頁面。

「呃。」勇利盯著看，那一整頁上應該都是斯拉夫字母。

「瞧，」維克多喜孜孜地說。「這就是了，這就是你要的證據。」

「維克多，」勇利慢慢地說。「我看不懂斯拉夫文。或者俄文。」

一段長長的沉默。「該死。」又是一陣沉默，不過持續得沒那麼久。「那就用Google翻譯。」維克多聽起來很篤定。「有個會掃描文字的軟體……等我一下。」

勇利假裝看下一個選手的表演，但他的節目只留下一團模糊的印象。進到等分區的時候維克多終於說話了。

「好了。」

他又傳了一張照片來，這次是把他剛剛在筆記本上看到的內容用螢幕截圖放在文字框裡。下面有一排非常糟糕的翻譯。他開始讀。

**日錦賽2012－男子短曲**

「啊啊啊！」他不由自主發出了聲音。「你連那都看了？」他左右搖頭。那次他的節目是羅恩格林；能在日錦賽拿到銀牌根本是奇蹟。

「我跟你說過啦，」維克多說。「我幾乎是所有國家的比賽都看了。要看日本的有點難，因為跟俄國的是同時比賽，但我每次都會錄下來。」

上頭有一行是在描述織田先生那年的短曲，勇利記得非常清楚。然後是……嗯，接著看到的文字內容是讀得懂沒錯，即便Google翻譯把文法搞得亂七八糟。

**勝生勇利**

**＊接續步好讚！**

**＊啊真好　他用了我2010年開場的4T-2L-3L組合　我的粉絲**

**＊他手的動作好有感情哦　鮑步太棒了吧**

**＊唉唷媽啊那個收尾，結尾還特寫了因為他好可愛哦　我太膚淺了特寫一定是因為要拍滑冰啦　專心啊維克多**

**＊滑得也很好他前途無量**

**＊專心夠了　你作到了維克多**

**＊看啊等分區那個美呆了的男生　等不及要跟他一起騎了**

勇利皺著眉讀著這些有點費解的翻譯。他有點無法理解。有好多地方不對勁。好比說 **可愛** 。還有 **美呆了** 。還有 **專心啊維克多** 。這些詞彙大概沒有翻譯正確吧。

他從最明顯的開始問起。「你等不及要跟我一起騎了？」

「是滑啦！」維克多說。「智障Google翻譯。我寫的是滑！」

這解釋並沒有讓他明白，反而更糊塗了。他其它想問的問題都太莫名其妙，根本不知如何開口。他就從最深的疑惑開始問起。「你……知道我是誰？在我，呃，晚宴時去找你之前？」

「當然！」維克多毫不猶豫地說，好像知道勇利對他而言就跟跳起四周後內點冰一樣自然。

「在大獎賽決賽的時候，你就知道我是誰了？」

「就只有六個人在比賽欸！我腦子是不太靈光，但也沒那麼糟吧！我怎麼會不知道呢？」

「你那時問我要不要跟你合照留念，感覺就像你根本不知道我是誰啊！」

「我問你想不想跟我合照，是因為我想要找個理由跟你站得很近然後一隻手搭你身上啊！」維克多應道。「還有問到你的號碼這樣我就可以傳照片給你！也因為我想要一張你的近照存我手機上。我都計畫好了。我們會交換電話號碼，然後晚上會一起出去玩，然後我要用你那個從我2014年節目上拿的三周三周組合跳來逗你，然後你就會問我開場放了那個從你2013年的節目拿來用的貝爾曼旋轉。」

「我有嗎？」勇利瞠目結舌。「等等，你有嗎？」

「然後呢，」維克多說，「我們會在晚宴之前去喝咖啡，然後互相追蹤Instagram，然後我們可能就能變成朋友或其他之類的。」

「之類的？」

「我是說，偶爾我洗澡的時候會想想那個 **其他之類的** ，但在我遇見你之前，也就只是隨便想想而已。」

勇利光是聽這一段頭就痛了。「我們原本是要變成朋友的嗎？」

「對啊，」維克多強調道。「但你就不發一語走掉，把我的計畫給毀了。勇利，你都不知道我有多需要你的建議，讓我知道該怎麼勾引你才好。我顯然完全不知道怎麼做啊。」

勇利相當確定，他還是有辦法在維克多那個版本的現實裡面把一切都給毀掉的。老天，他在這個版本的現實裡面都已經搞砸得差不多了。

「在我的幻想裡面，」他說。「我們每次第一次見面都是在頒獎台之類的地方。你會看我然後說——」

「等等，」維克多說，「在你繼續之前，有件事我得知道。」他的聲音變得低沉。「我是在你上面還下面？」

「我們兩個輪流。」

「我覺得行。繼續。」

勇利頓了頓。「剛剛那是黃色雙關嗎？」

維克多竊笑。「抱歉我就是很幼稚嘛。但對啦，我就是上下都行。」

「噢，」勇利在大腦突如其來的貧血中幾乎說不出話了。「呃。我，嗯。對。跟你。都行。」

接著是一陣漫長而滿負思緒的沉默，期間勇利發現自己很希望他有那個膽量把鏡頭切過來然後開始性感脫衣。他有點擔心沒辦法達到性感這點，他最近也沒那麼在意吃進去的東西。跟維克多比起來，他的身材簡直太難堪了。再說，現在背景播放的節目用的音樂是Miley Cyrus的，所以……不了。如果維克多現在笑他的話，他真的會直接放棄的……

「等等，」他說，「你說你洗澡的時候還想過其他什麼之類的……」

「我想的是你，沒錯。我那時還不認識你，所以要老實說的話，在大獎賽決賽之前，那也不是經常發生的事情。就一兩次吧。比較像是好奇啦，真的，直到我有機會靠近了看，然後發現你比電視上那個在等分區只有拇指大的小人還要可愛好多倍。」

勇利就縱身倒回床上，看向天花板。「這不可能是真的吧。你不是說說而已吧？你真的想過……？跟我？」

維克多只是笑。「不是啦，勇利。」

當然他沒有真的這樣想過了。勇利盡量不讓自己感到失望。

但維克多的聲音低沉而……性感，太性感了，勇利簡直愛死了這個聲音，愛到自己都有點怕了。「我一直都想要你。完全是現在進行式，不是過去式哦。」

這完全不合理。勇利才想要維克多。他太想要他了，都不知道該拿這些想要怎麼辦才好。維克多一直都是他遙遠地平線上的一個人影，是他渴望盤桓的中心。根本不可能去想像真的擁有維克多。

然後維克多也想要他？在那張藏寶圖之前就想要他了？這個現實一定出了錯，非常嚴重的錯誤。宇宙的結構正在崩解。這一切根本說不通。

但是…‥

但是維克多給他所有的競爭對手作的筆記都留著。勇利很確定他不是裡頭唯一的一個。還有好多比他更性感的選手。更務實地說，還有更多比他更優秀的選手。想到他是數十個之中的一個，是讓他難過沒錯，但那是種好的難過，他這麼告訴自己。就像是將結痂撕下，會痛的同時又感到滿足。

要是真能感覺到滿足就好。

就一兩次吧，維克多這麼說。勇利能夠理解這個一兩次的概念。他都跟那個煩人的阿秋睡過了。還三次呢。

事實就是這樣。他並沒有什麼特別。 他只是就剛好出現在這此時此刻。 維克多想要證明自己能夠擁有勇利。

勇利從來就不明白人家給他的讚美，大概是因為他太擅長接受現實。他的現實是這樣的：他永遠不會成為最好的選手。他永遠不會是那個維克多留戀的對象。他是維克多人生舞台上的臨時演員，一個在其中幾集得到了幾句台詞的角色。就是這樣而已。勇利都表現得那麼無禮了，維克多還願意跟他說話簡直是奇蹟。事實上——

「等等，」他說。「如果在決賽上你都想好拍照的事了，我走開的時候你是怎麼想的？」

一陣沉默。維克多呼氣。開口成了氣音。「老實說吧，勇利。我很生氣。還很難過。」

「噢。對不起。」

「沒關係。」維克多吹了口氣。「這對我來說是好事。」

勇利坐起身。「你難過怎麼會是好事？」

又是一段靜默。他看到維克多咬起唇，目光移開。他真是美呆了，即便用手機螢幕粗糙的畫質來看也還是很美。他將頭髮往上撥，又垂下。「就是……」他呼氣。「就是……」

勇利湊向前。

維克多轉頭透過手機直看向他。他的眼睛好藍，藍得耀眼，笑容從臉上滑落。

「這有點複雜，」他說。「現在我們就別再分心啦，好嗎？如果我記得沒錯的話，現在上場這個人挺不錯的。」

 

＊＊＊

 

隔天勇利結束夜間訓練，累得要命回到住處的時候收到了一個厚厚的信封。他認出上面亂糟糟的字跡出自維克多的手筆。他小心翼翼地打開。

裏頭不知為何裝著五個跟維克多用的一樣的彩虹腕帶，每個都個別裝在塑膠袋裡，還附有一張字條寫著 **收到的時候發簡訊給我** 。

勇利看了一下現在聖彼得堡的時間——是維克多的早上——然後發了簡訊。

腕帶的材質是絨面的。跟他以為的不同，不是真的鬆緊帶，而是用塑膠搭扣固定的，他彎折腕帶的時候還壓不太動，只稍稍有點彈性。

一會之後他的手機響了。

「嗨勇利！」維克多是真的打電話來，而不是用視訊軟體，這表示他大概已經在冰場了。

「我收到你的包裹了。」勇利看了看其中一包已經打開的腕帶，把它彎回原本的樣子。「你的祕密就是……腕帶？」

「我給你發了一條連結，」維克多說。「連結到一個軟體，把它安裝好。」

「但是——」

「然後你還要去店裡把冰刀上黃漆，」維克多說。「不用擔心，比賽前用松節油就能去掉。在我用金色冰刀之前就是這樣作的。」

「什麼？但是——」

「等等，我得去雅克夫的辦公室跟他解釋，」維克多說。一陣安靜，然後是門關上的聲音。「我有點緊張呢，勇利。我不確定跟你講了之後你會怎麼看我。」

「我在下載那個軟體了，」勇利慢慢地說，「但是——」

「我問你一個問題，」維克多說。「你覺得為什麼我的冰刀是金色的？」

「因為你每次都贏金牌？」

「不是。是因為，」維克多說，「我用的軟體不太能區別銀色冰刀跟冰面。」

「你的軟體，」勇利傻傻地照著說。

「我的軟體。幾年前我請了人設計的，那時還沒有什麼好用的免費滑冰軟體。一開始我真的只是想要一個可以不用逐格去算就能幫我算出滯空時間的軟體。我不覺得會很難達成吧。就我一個人類來看，要看出畫面中什麼時候冰刀已經不在冰上很簡單啊。但我想人的腦袋比較擅長去解讀一大堆顏色中的細微區別吧。對電腦來說要分出冰跟冰鞋真的很難。這兩樣東西都算是灰藍色調的。金色就是不同色調，軟體能更清楚的分辨出來。」

「我，」勇利吞吞口水。「你穿金色冰鞋是因為這樣更適合你的軟體？」

「嗯，對啊。而且，如果同時有兩個人在冰上，軟體就知道哪一個是我，不用我再告訴它。後來發現要找到冰鞋才是最困難的。一旦我們的軟體可以在冰上找到我的冰鞋之後，就得到了一大堆指標，可以用來測量除了滯空時間之外的東西。好比說像外刃跟冰之間的確切角度，起跳的速度……總之就是一堆東西啦。我也不是很清楚背後運算的數學就是了。」

「老天，」勇利頭暈目眩。「那聽起來是……一大堆資訊耶。」

「是啊，」維克多說，「所以我把每個跳躍都錄下來，無論是成功還是失敗都錄，然後我把數據交給我的數據分析師，然後她會幫我看在成功跟失敗的跳躍之間有什麼關係，找出我成功的時候到底是怎麼作的。我不是靠猜測。我是知道要跳成功必須怎麼作。一清二楚。」

「噢。」勇利覺得有點難以負荷了。知道更多他是怎麼失敗的資訊，聽起來就像是……更多會讓他失敗的資訊。

「然後，嗯，還有腕帶。」維克多嘆氣。「那不是擦汗用的。裡面放的是一個三軸加速度計，一個小晶片，一個藍芽芯片，還有一組作用力反饋機制。它會偵測到我到底什麼時候要跳。一旦我知道該專注在什麼地方——好比說，甚麼時候該慢下轉速——我就能把時間範圍輸入到軟體裡面。你說你分不出來0.6秒跟0.63秒的差距，當然沒辦法了，你並不具備那麼精確的生理時鐘，沒有受過訓練的話就沒辦法。」

「那麼……」

「但這是可以訓練出來的。腕帶會在你輸入的時間震動。你會學到怎麼去感覺出這之間的時間差。」

勇利還是不太確定他是不是理解了維克多告訴他的事情，除了維克多是個天才這點。

「用這種方式你就能練習了——勇利，你上次練習的時候成功了32次跳躍——有了這個你就天下無敵了。」

「哇噢，」他又說了一次。「這資訊量好……大哦。得慢慢消化才行。」

「我明白。」維克多嘆氣。「每個人都覺得我是最厲害的選手，然後……這其實有點言過其實了。我也沒那麼厲害啊。」

勇利的下巴掉下來了。

「我只是有個別人沒有的工具罷了。我是說，是啦，我也得過幾次世界冠軍……」

「六次，」勇利難以置信地說。「而且後面四次還是四連貫欸。」

「我也沒作什麼違反規則的事情，但我就是覺得有點像在作弊。我……」他沒說下去了。「要是因為這樣……改變你對我的看法，我也完全能夠理解的。」

「但這也沒算進你贏過的青少年賽啊！」勇利扳起手指數算，「還有……既然你那時還沒用上金色冰鞋，那你頭兩次世錦賽也不算啊！或是你在都靈贏的金牌？你怎麼能說你不厲害啊？」

「我那時又沒有多少競爭對手！」

「所以你是在說，你都拿兩次世界冠軍跟一次奧運金牌了，發現自己還能更厲害。你只需要用其它的工具，然後就研發出了那個別人都沒想到的工具，還將它的功能發揮到極致，卻覺得你贏過的獎都不算數？」

「我——嗯——就——不是那樣啦，只是……我覺得如果別人知道這件事的話，他們……就會知道我其實沒資格得到那些獎。我不知道你能不能理解。」

 

對勇利而言他確實能夠理解，一種深刻痛苦的理解。他很清楚，聽到別人為他自覺沒資格得到的事情而讚美他，是什麼感覺。渴望著能達成什麼，又聽聞別人說他已經作到了，但心底深處知道自己還遠遠不及那萬分之一，是一種刻骨的頹敗。

他知道那是什麼感覺，但維克多不應該知道的。維克多就是勇利的所想所望。他是那個要讓人企及的高峰。維克多怎麼能懷疑自己成就的價值？

「這個嘛。」他掙扎著想將思緒理順，最後還是放棄了。「你錯了。你完全有資格得到這一切。你辯不過我的。我這一輩子都在準備這一刻。我十四歲的時候把我爸媽的鍵盤都敲壞了，就為了跟網路上的智障吵維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的事情，你要知道我每場架都吵贏了。我宇宙無敵會證明你最了不起。我沒繼續在網路上跟人吵的原因，是我發現我想在大獎賽決賽上打敗你拿金牌。」

「然後你發現我也不是堅不可摧的。」

「沒，我發現要是在頒獎台上跟你講話講到一半得跑去跟你網路上的酸民吵架會超級丟臉。」

一陣漫長的沉默。

「呃。」勇利覺得自己臉紅了。哎呀不好。他不小心就提起了nikiforovfan17983這個帳號的存在。「或許還是……把我說的忘掉吧？」

「勇利。」

「全部都忘掉吧？」

維克多呼氣。

「呃，但我想要是你又覺得自己不好了，那……你就可以記得沒關係。」勇利覺得自己的臉越脹越紅。

維克多又呼了口氣。「等你用上那個軟體，你就會發現它給你多大的優勢。要是……要是你決定……」

「決定什麼？」

「決定你沒那麼喜歡我了，也沒關係，」維克多悄聲說。

 

這於勇利有如當頭棒喝。他喜歡維克多。真的、真的很喜歡他。那份喜歡把胸口捏得死緊，都快不能呼吸了。

通常，他會把自己的情感埋藏在內心深處，把這個一個蔓生中的秘密，跟其他秘密放在一塊。他現在作不到了，因為維克多竟然說了這麼荒唐的話。他會跟任何膽敢這樣貶低維克多的人吵架，就算說話的是維克多本人也一樣。

「我更喜歡你了。」他低聲說。

「是嗎？」

「越來越喜歡了，」勇利說，全身都洋溢著情感。「每天都更喜歡。」

他在那張藏寶圖圖上告訴維克多的盡是最殘酷又最聰明的指示。他覺得維克多一直將他的外皮層層褪去，露出他最脆弱的內心。這是最溫柔的侵略，令勇利面對他時變得多麼多麼無助。

「我好喜歡你，」勇利坦白。

「噢。」維克多聽起來幾近恍惚。「勇利。那……很好啊，不是嗎？」

「用一到十分來算，總分十分的話……」勇利慢慢地說。「得分是……一隻貴賓狗哦。」

維克多抽氣。「勇利，那是 **最棒的** 耶。」

「對啊。」勇利閉上雙眼。「是最棒的。」他雙拳緊握。「我覺得你最棒了。」

 

是最棒的沒錯，但他也失去過他的貴賓狗。他失去了小維，而……

維克多是最棒的，就像那隻以他為名的貴賓狗，在這一切結束的時候，他會將勇利的心生生從胸中扯出。

**還沒** ，勇利懇求道。 **拜託還不要結束** 。

勇利喜歡維克多，要是他沒贏下日錦賽的話，這一切就要結束了。

  
  


＊

 

勇利喜歡維克多，這個事實不該讓他有這樣恍然大悟的感覺；他在這之前也隨時會說他喜歡維克多的。在維克多令他萌生的想望之前， **喜歡** 這詞感覺太過蒼白——渴望在冰上與他相會，渴望與他一同站上頒獎台，介紹自己是他的競爭對手，成為值得維克多留意的人。他幻想過所有可能擁有他的方法。他是用著一股深達魂魄的渴切來想維克多。

但現在這不是那些他想過的方法。他從來沒想像過他們能成為這樣的朋友。在日錦賽開始前的那週，他才發現了一個不可能的事實：他在此之前從來沒有真正喜歡過維克多。他喜歡的不是維克多。不是那個他慢慢認識到的維克多，那個容易發笑、會在他們一起慢跑時開玩笑的維克多。不是那個多麼認真，會把每次跳躍都錄下，鑽研他節目中每個跳躍確切時間的維克多。

維克多又溫柔又可愛又慷慨，勇利好喜歡好喜歡他。這種喜歡與他其他的感覺重疊——他的思念、他的渴望。也沁入了勇利心頭縈繞的痛楚，與那股隱而不宣的感覺交織，覺得他在大獎賽決賽的表現，是對他遺棄小維的懲罰。他對維克多的喜歡泛著疼，因為在心底沒那麼深的地方，他擔心著，或許他要受的懲罰還沒結束。

早上他跟維克多一起跑步，變得越來越喜歡他。有天，早上六點半，還半夢半醒著，他發現自己人已經在真駒內公園，距離冰場不過咫尺。雪落在他身旁。太陽還未升起。他看向四周尚無人跡的雪景，等著第一個見到的路人，在他這半夢半醒的狀態中感覺到，他找到自己的心了。

想到隨之出現的足跡就讓他心痛。他想著上次九州下雪的時候，勇利去海邊跑步，小維汪汪叫著跟他一起跑。他笑著看那小小的狗爪印留在雪上。

現在，這雪地純白，等著人煙到來，而他的心作痛。

這就是他的模樣——是一片還未有人涉足的領土，等著維克多走過，留下足跡，然後消失無蹤。

「勇利？」耳機裡，維克多等待著。現在的他……還會等待。

勇利將那如泉湧的情感壓回它們該在的地方。

「對，」勇利呼道。「我要掉頭了。你剛是要跟我說米菈怎麼了？」

他跑步，滑冰，聊起滑冰。

他的後內跳一次次地成功著地，維克多給他的那個手環在手腕上震動。他一次次地練習直到作夢都感覺到震動，直到他精準掌握了滯空的確切時長。

日錦賽前兩天，切雷斯蒂諾誇獎了勇利的節目，給了一連串勇利自覺無福消受的鼓勵；如果他表現得更好了，那也是因為維克多，而不是勇利自己。

「後內跳跳好就行了，」切雷斯蒂諾說。

「我會的，我保證。」空口白話，勇利一直想著這愚蠢的承諾。

勇利喜歡維克多，要是他沒有贏下日錦賽的話，就要失去他了。

他跟切雷斯蒂諾通話那天，把滑冰裝備搬到距離冰場更近的旅館。是日本花滑協會出的錢，這是一大寬慰——要他每天跑五公里去冰場，就算狀況再好也太強人所難。

隔天早上，比賽就在眼前，他又跟維克多出去慢跑。

明天維克多要比俄錦賽的短節目——是維克多的明天，勇利的今天。當然，勇利打算要看他的節目，一直以來都是如此。不過這次會有些不一樣了。他喜歡維克多，而他隔天就要上場。他的情緒一直累積，成了沉沉的腫塊壓在體內。他得一直吞下再吞下，直到比完日錦賽為止。

 

「要回頭了嗎？」維克多說。「祝你好運哦！你會表現很棒的！等不及要幫你加油啦。」

那顆悲傷的腫塊就要破土而出。勇利硬是將它摁了下去。

「還沒，」勇利喘道。「我還有件事要辦。我得去買個東西。」

「是哦？什麼事？需要我再當一次你的購物清單嗎？」

勇利在他打算去的神社前停下，平復呼吸。「呃，」勇利不知道維克多對日本文化有多少了解。他來日本比過幾次，但比賽對於了解一個國家而言沒多大幫助。「這個，嗯。有點難轉譯。我要買一隻圖畫馬。」

「圖畫馬？」

「在日語是叫 _ 絵馬 _ ，」勇利說。「直譯就是圖畫馬。很難解釋。我講給你聽。」他在小攤位上的木片中挑挑揀揀，終於選了一隻上面有羊的。這邊沒有人在，他把要付的五百日圓投進盒子裡，找了一隻簽字筆。

一打開筆蓋，油墨濃烈的味道撲鼻而來，不過筆尖懸在背面上方時，味道很快就消散了。

「是神社裡會有的東西，」他試著解釋。

「噢？」

「對，正面會有圖畫。你把願望寫在背面。它們之所以叫做馬，是因為馬是神明的坐騎吧？」

他聽起來像個笨蛋。勇利想起在底特律的時候，好幾次他想對西方人解釋日本的事情。

最好的結果至多就是場面尷尬。切雷斯蒂諾試著表現出支持的態度，在勇利請他幫忙在美國賽前找一間神道教的神社時，也對文化差異有所意識。重點在於他試過了。

「你知道，」維克多說，「用Google查『圖畫的馬』結果沒有任何有用的——噢等等，不在第一頁就是了。」

他一定在看上面的內容，因為之後就沒再吭聲了。

勇利盯著眼前的空白木片。他應該要求的是日錦賽的好運，彌補在大獎賽決賽上讓他家人丟的臉——不只，還有讓他整個國家丟的臉。

手上的簽字筆動了，寫下的反而是他內心自私慚愧的願望。

掛起繪馬之後他拍了張照——只拍正面，他不想讓維克多用上那很炫的掃描軟體來翻譯背面的文字。

他把照片傳給維克多。「看。就是這個。這是我的習慣。每次比賽前我都會這麼作。」

「你許了什麼願呢？」

勇利翻過他的繪馬。他的字跡一直都很好辨讀，木片上的字母清晰分明。

**請將此刻維克多的時間賜給我，如果能再久一點點就好了。**

「噢，」勇利語焉不詳地說。「是我想要但沒資格擁有的東西啦。現在別再跟我聊天啦，你還有面冠軍獎牌要贏呢。」

 

＊

 

十五個小時後，勇利看著維克多排名第一。

維克多的主題是疑問，從大獎賽決賽以來這幾週，這個短節目變得越發完善。勇利指不出是哪裡改變了，但因著某些原因，這主題的疑問對他而言變得更加真實。

他不再想著是問 **誰** 、 **哪裡** 或 **何時** 。

他想的是 **怎麼會** ？他想的是 **為什麼是我** ？他想著 **如果我不夠格呢** ？

**太讚了** ，他在維克多得分位居首位時發簡訊給他。

**去睡吧，勇利，你明天要比賽呢，我好興奮哦，要看你上場了！** 維克多回覆道。

勇利幾乎沒睡。終於睡進去的時候，夢到失足摔倒，夢到他的手腕傳來不滿的震動。

隔天一整天，維克多節目的疑問都縈繞在他心頭。 **怎麼會？為什麼是我？如果我不夠格呢？**

暖身的時候這些疑問依然揮之不去。等著輪到他上場的時候依然揮之不去。擺出開場姿勢時依然揮之不去。

如果他能將這個節目表現好，發揮出他知道自己擁有的能力，或許維克多對他的興趣會持續得久一些，而不只是一時頭腦發熱。得到的獎金會讓他有能力支付之後的教練費，他會代表日本去參加四大洲賽和世錦賽。就看這一次了。如果勇利沒有搞砸的話，他就能擁有維克多，至少能夠再留住他一段時間。

他一定得贏。一定要贏。維克多在看著呢。切雷斯蒂諾在看著呢。披集在看著呢。他可以想見他的家人朋友都聚集在溫泉旅館裡的電視機前。

有那麼一瞬間，他還想像小維也在他們之間。

不行。不行。他不能出現這種感覺，現在不行。現在不行。

他掐緊了那股感受，想要塞回喉頭，就像過去兩週每一天一樣。現在沒時間去想他的狗，沒時間去想他過去犧牲的年歲。

音樂開始了，勇利也開始動作了。他一定得贏。

他想著他想要的一切，邊滑起他的接續步，使勁壓步，用全身所有的肌肉來動作。

他加快速度，倒退滑行，準備四周後內跳的起跳。他想要啊，他多麼想要啊。他放棄了五年的人生就為了這一刻。他放棄了他的家人和小維——

過去的一週，勇利學到了到底得怎麼作才能跳穩一個後內跳。這就表示，如果他這一跳失敗的話，就會意識到他作錯的一切。這個跳躍以慢動作讓他難熬地意識到，他的膝蓋不知怎地沒在起跳時放在正確位置，他的核心肌群不夠緊繃，他的腿沒有擺好，應該要放在右側髖下的，他的身體旋轉得太慢，沒有轉足圈數。他的冰鞋落冰時不只是沒有踩穩，冰面直接從他身下滑開，手肘重重地撞到冰上，撞出一陣疼痛。

他怔了好一會才爬起身來。手臂陣陣抽痛，膝蓋打顫。他落拍了，得略過一段編舞才能趕上，又打亂了他的節奏……

節目結束的時候他的雙手都在發抖——如果他剩下來的節目還有什麼可 **結束** 的。

等分區除了他以外，只有一個日本花滑協會派給他的代表。切雷斯蒂諾不在。他的父母離不開溫泉。美奈子找不到其他人來代她在酒吧的班，因為要到聖誕節了，對她而言是個大日子。勇利將頭埋進雙手。

他只需要別搞砸日錦賽就好。如果他有辦法在這裡挽回，他就覺得或許能夠證明自己，是有資格得到跟維克多的那一夜的。

維克多的短節目問了勇利問題。

如果我不夠格呢？

到頭來發現他的確不夠格，也沒什麼可驚訝的。

 

＊＊＊

 

**勇利。你還好嗎？我知道你明天長曲一定沒問題的啦，頑張って！**

**我很好，披集。我只要再練習一下就好。**

 

＊＊＊

 

**嘿，勇利。你還好嗎？我真希望可以再跟你多聊聊，但三個小時之後就要比長曲了，雅克夫一直在吵要我上冰練習。**

**我很好。祝你長曲順利，維克多。**

 

＊＊＊

 

他才不好。

 

＊＊＊

 

終於在幾個小時之後，他回到旅館房間，馬上就拿起電話。

 

他沒有打給維克多。他跟切雷斯蒂諾通過話了，一邊等著這次的選手比分全部出爐，給出慘痛的結果。搭電梯回房的時候拖延著不想打給披集和媽媽。這會他拿起的甚至都不是自己的電話。

 

他等了三聲鈴響，直到聽見和悅又陌生的聲音，問他需要什麼客房服務。

「你好，」勇利用日語對著飯店電話說。「一份起司漢堡。還有薯條，麻煩了。」不，等等。這裡是日本。住在底特律能夠暴飲暴食這點已經慣壞他了：如果點了一份薯條，就會得到一座薯條山。但在這裡的話……「兩份薯條。還有……」他瞥了菜單一眼。「一杯奶昔。」

勇利有乳糖不耐症。隔天就要比男子組長曲了。單單是這杯奶昔的熱量大概就跟一碗豬排飯一樣了。

「一杯草莓奶昔，」勇利把要求說得更清楚。他的手在發抖。他不喜歡草莓。

無論如何勇利都不該喝奶昔。他才剛上演災難般的短節目、跟切雷斯蒂諾講完電話，他都承諾教練會吃健康的食物，會睡飽。但他也承諾教練說他會跳好後內跳的，所以顯然切雷斯蒂諾不該相信他的諾言。

幸運的是這間飯店主要的客群是美國遊客，因為在底特律訓練的五年下來，勇利學到了一件事，就是再也沒有別的文化能像美國一樣能作出如此極致的垃圾食物。

勇利都跳出那種節目了，他也只夠格吃最垃圾的垃圾食物。

「就是這些了嗎？」話筒另一端的人問道。

「還沒，」勇利說。「麻煩再加一塊起司蛋糕。」因為這正是他現在需要的。更多乳製品。「還有可以配一球冰淇淋嗎？」

「您想要……起司蛋糕配冰淇淋？」

他就應該用英語來點餐。這樣他們就會覺得他是美國人。他紅了臉，想到電話另一端有個旅館職員正理直氣壯地評斷著他。

「不用冰淇淋了，」他設法開口。這是他現在僅剩的自制力了。

他很高興維克多今晚要上場，在札幌跟葉卡捷琳堡之間有四個小時的時差。又要訪談又要訓練，維克多就沒有機會告訴勇利他有多令人失望。

在接下來的幾個小時，他能蒙騙自己，想像他還活在一個維克多依然對他有興趣的世界裡。

他想著，不知維克多會不會在勇利搞砸明天的長曲節目後馬上跟他分手，或者他會在領到自己的金牌後才分。

他正在房裡踱步，讀著他的新聞——他也跟切雷斯蒂諾保證他不會這麼作的，但顯然他就是個大騙子——那時他的手機螢幕亮起。

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫來電。

該死該死該死。維克多再過幾個小時就要上場了，他現在就要跟勇利講話嗎？他要跟勇利分手了。他已經決定了。

如果他們只聊過天的話，還能稱作是分手嗎？他們真的算是在一起嗎？還是這是世界上最漫長最失敗的約砲電話啊？

他逼自己接通電話。「嗨。」

「勇利。」維克多語調中的譴責是他自己想像出來的嗎？

「嗨，」他重複道。

「你還好嗎？我剛在看——」

「我沒事啦。」他逼自己擠出笑。「我也看了那篇文章了。就是說我大概受傷了的那篇吧？對。我沒受傷啦。」

「我知道，」維克多說。「我一整個禮拜都在看你練習啊，記得嗎？」

「那你就知道原因了。我就是很爛。」

維克多呼氣。

「聽著，」勇利說。「我知道你以為我是什麼樣的，覺得我有辦法作到什麼對吧？我想我剛已經證明給我們看了，我根本遠不及你。」

「勇利。這不過是一天不順利……」

「已經三天不順利了，」勇利說。「大獎賽決賽兩天。今天一天。明天就四天了。」

「勇利。」

維克多聲音裡的責備不是勇利憑空想像出來的。他感覺到淚水刺痛眼睛，他目前都還撐著沒哭。他也不會在跟維克多講電話時哭出來的。

「你知道嗎？這樣是行不通的，」勇利說。

「 **什麼** 行不通？」

「我跟你。」他要在維克多能說出口之前先說。這樣就不用麻煩維克多當惡人了。「我們這樣是行不通的，好嗎？我們結束吧。」

「勇利！」

勇利掛了電話。

幾秒鐘之後他的手機又亮起來了。

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。

太好了。真是太好了。他深呼吸。想著乾脆不要接聽好了，但掌上的手機憤怒地震動，維克多也不應該受到這種待遇。

他接起電話。

「嗨。」

「勇利，」維克多說，「怎麼了？你是要跟我分手嗎？你還好嗎？」

不好，勇利想說。他不好。從大獎賽決賽，他摔到冰上之後就沒有好過了。從數周之前接到真利的電話，得知小維死掉之後就沒有好過了。從十年前看到維克多滑冰之後就沒有好過了。過去這週的每一天，越來越喜歡維克多，讓他更不好了。

一直以來他都在追逐維克多，已經近到觸手可及。但也能感覺到他從指間滑落。

一聲敲門聲猛地傳來。

客房服務。

「我沒事，」勇利撒謊。他的嗓音顫抖。「等我一下。我的晚餐送到了。」

他打開門。穿著制服的男人進房，將托盤擺在桌上。他手勢華麗地揭開罩布。

餐點看起來簡直不能更可怕。送到勇利房間的過程中，漢堡上的起司已經凝固了。冷掉的薯條是一團油膩。還沒附番茄醬。奶昔看起來等他喝下去之後就等著拉肚子拉到送醫。

「一切都沒事吧？」那人問。

「沒事，」勇利說，在收據上簽名。「太好了，謝謝你。」他催著對方離開房間。

他看到手機還放在那等他。他在晚餐前落座。聞起來像是陳年油汙跟燒焦的肉。美國人的食物可能算垃圾食物，但這飯店裡面日本版的美國食物就只是垃圾。勇利將肉餅從乾麵包上撕起——有彈性到噁心——又啪地一聲讓它彈回去。

這大概是他看過最倒胃口的一餐了，他還在美國待了五年，這評語下得可是很有份量的。

他嘆了口氣，拿起手機。「嗨，維克多，抱歉久等了。」

「勇利。怎麼了？」

「我累了。」他看著托盤。「我很難過。我表現得太糟了。」他想把這托盤上的所有東西塞進肚子裡面然後爬到床上去睡。他瞥了一眼窗外的夜色。「你不是再過不久就要上冰了嗎。你為什麼還要打電話給我啊？」

「如果你需要我的話，我就哪也不去。」

固執的混蛋。他這樣會把維克多一起拖下水。這是他最不樂見的事情。勇利閉上眼。

「我不需要你，」他柔聲說。

他在說謊。

「我需要的是睡上一覺，」他說。「然後你需要的是用長曲節目一舉得勝，好嗎？」

一陣漫長的沉默。「好吧，」維克多說。「我會的。為了你。我就……晚點再跟你聊了？」

他問了一個問題。整個賽季以來，維克多都在用他的滑冰提問。但勇利不知道答案。

「好，」他終於說。「如果你想的話。只要你想的話。」

 

等到勇利連明天的長曲也搞砸，他也不覺得維克多還會費事再與他聯絡了。

 

第二章　完


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利一臉尷尬。那表情出現在他臉上真是再適合不過了。

勇利醒來了。

四周黑得摸不著北，他依然很累。感覺倦意像是積在他後腦杓的一團烏雲。他的肚子有點痛——一想到昨天晚上犯的錯就馬上拉開思緒——但即便他都把那麼多東西吃下肚了，還是餓得莫名其妙。

可能他睡太久了。

一想到這，恐慌瞬間竄過心頭，鑿穿他的疲倦。媽的。現在這麼暗是因為已經晚上了。他是整個睡過去了嗎？唯一會比短曲排名第四更糟糕的，就是隔天根本沒出場比長曲。

勇利坐起身，一把從床頭櫃抓起眼鏡，心臟怦怦狂跳。手抖著扳開鏡腳。

房裡的時鐘顯示現在是早上九點。他放下心來絲絲吐氣。他是睡過頭了，但沒睡到那麼久。房裡之所以會這麼黑，是因為他把遮光窗簾拉上了。

這一天才剛開始而已。

太好了。

還有……該死。他還是得上場才行。

昨天晚餐的殘餘——吃了一半的起司蛋糕餅乾碎屑，一堆涼掉發軟的薯條，剩下的奶昔都凝成一團——還放在房間另一端，批判著勇利下過的一連串糟糕決定。

或許要是他不吃早餐，就可以互相抵消。這大概也不是什麼好主意，但他不覺得多沮喪。經過昨晚的混亂，他的情緒變得像是糊在原本感覺上頭的紙漿薄殼

他覺得他忘了什麼，好像該做些什麼才對……

「噢，」他對著一屋黑暗說。「維克多。」

愧疚感油然而生。他一定是同志歷史上最爛的男朋友了，而那還是一段悠久歷史呢。

要再具體一點來說，他也不確定他的身分到底算不算是男朋友。他大概更像是個維克多想要搞上床的對象。即便有些善心人士可能會認為他不止於此，勇利自己也知道他這大概算是跟維克多分手了。就算這不算分手，他說的那些話也……

老天，光是想想就不住瑟縮。他那時生氣又傷心，把那些情緒全都扔向維克多了。他掛掉電話之後，隱約還記得自己把薯條拿去沾奶昔——感謝老天他沒真的把那該死玩意喝下肚去——試著安慰自己，接著在攝取碳水化合物之後的昏昏欲睡中爬進被窩。

「噢，」他說，邊坐得更挺了些。「該死。 **維克多** 。」維克多昨晚比長曲。勇利竟然顧著自怨自艾沒看到。他簡直是全地球最爛的——假裝可能是——男友了。

但無論他這個假男友做得有多爛，他一直都會是維克多最忠實最堅定不移的粉絲。他匆匆翻找出手機，一輸入ㄨ，自動選單就蹦出 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 。比賽結果，比賽結果，比賽結果在哪裡呀？

不意外的，維克多在長曲中徹底輾壓他的對手。

他最後的分數比其他選手多個整整三十二分。雖然國家比賽不會列入計算，但這次是他本季最高的得分。

勇利掩住嘴看著維克多滑冰。就算用他小小的手機螢幕來看重播，他也能看出維克多放了些新的東西到他的節目裡面，他的動作中多了一種表情，他的眼神就像在說，整個世界就是個只有他一人知道的秘密。

這段節目總是令人覺得哀傷，而現在那種情緒似乎又深了一層。維克多回頭的時候，看起來幾乎帶著一種興奮。鏡頭切換到特寫，應該要立法禁止維克多看起來那麼美才對。他扇動眼睫，臉上帶笑。到這兒來來這裡呀，他的表情像在這麼說。只要維克多那樣看他，勇利就會上天下地，去往任何維克多指示的地方。

節目的尾聲，他沒有舉起交抱的雙臂，而是將雙手伸向天空，想要探向某種在他之上的事物。這整場表演在勇利心中激盪起一股相似的情感，渴望、思念與懊悔盡皆混作一團。

他從沒懷疑過維克多不會贏下金牌，他在長曲跟短曲都排行首位。比分最接近的選手格奧爾基‧波波維奇都只能勉強算作勢均力敵，勇利相形之下就又……嗯。更沒戲了。

現在是葉卡捷琳堡的凌晨五點。下午維克多還有賽後表演，幾乎跟勇利比長曲在同一時間。

他的手指僵在手機上猶豫不決，咬起嘴唇。維克多大概不想跟他講話了。他自己的節目本身就是個絕佳證據，說明勇利根本就連在他維基頁面上作個註腳都不配。但是……即便勇利從來沒真的成為過、或已經不再是維克多的男朋友了，他也依然鍾愛著他。

**你滑得好美** ，他的簡訊寫道。 **我差點就看哭了。謝謝你。** 他按下發送，但手指還是遲疑地停在螢幕上方。

**如果你還想跟我說話的話** ……不行，太爛了。刪掉刪掉刪掉。 **等長曲比完之後我們應該** ……刪掉刪掉刪掉。 **我希望我是個不一樣的人** 。他盯著這最後一條簡訊良久，他從來沒對任何人坦承至此，這個任何人也包括他自己。

噢。這就是他懊悔的本意了。因為他並不是個不同的人。他就只是勇利而已。他深呼吸，把這句話也刪掉。所以上一封發出的簡訊後面就沒別的內容了。

走運的話，今天勇利上冰努力搞出一場災難的時候，維克多還在應付媒體採訪跟表演滑。勇利放任自己倒回床上，手機還握在手中，直盯著黯淡的天花板。

維克多。這世界上他最思念的兩個對象都叫維克多。一個是現役冰上傳奇。另一個是一隻已經死掉的狗。

他的手機震動。

大概是切雷斯蒂諾，叫他出門作點練習。告訴他與目前排行第一名的選手那七分之差沒什麼大不了的，在長曲扳回一城便是。勇利就必須要接受他的安慰，信誓旦旦地假裝自己沒事，這樣他的教練才會放他一馬。他不知道今天還有沒有這樣的力氣。

他看了螢幕一眼。來電顯示不是切雷斯蒂諾。

他可能是這世界上最爛的不是真男友的男友，但他一直是維克多最忠實的粉絲。如果維克多想要在葉卡捷琳堡的早上五點打電話給他，他就會接聽。只要是維克多打來的，他就會接。

「嗨，維克多。」

「嗨！」維克多的聲音溫柔帶著倦意。聽起來同時也意外地熱情洋溢。

「你現在不是應該在休息嗎？」

「別跟雅克夫說哦。」在一個絕對會把長曲摔到天崩地裂的人聽來，維克多實在太神采飛揚了。「但我有更好的主意！你怎麼樣了？你昨天晚上聽起來有點難過呢。」

**有點** 難過。勇利覺得自己的下頷打顫。勇利昨天跟維克多分手了。老天在上，勇利跟維克多 **分手** 了。就在維克多要上場比他的國家賽之前。他大概是全世界最爛的人了。

「你為什麼對我這麼好？」

「我都不知道還需要原因呢。」

「我昨天都跟你分手了耶！」

「真的嗎？」維克多聽起來有點驚訝。「是喔？那你恐怕不怎麼會分手哦。」

勇利噎了半天擠不出話來。

「你想要跟我分手嗎？」

勇利想了想。「沒有。大概沒有吧。但……我一直在煩你啊！」

「一直大清早打電話給你的人是我欸！怎麼會說是你在煩我？」

勇利沒有回答。

維克多嘆氣。「真的讓我心煩的是你覺得你在煩我。」

這還太早了，勇利都還沒喝到咖啡。他皺起眉，躺在床上抬眼看天花板，想理解這場談話的意思。維克多還是太歡快了。跟勇利預期的一點都不像。

「那還是算在我頭上，」他終於指出。「我還是在煩你，就算只是覺得我在煩你也都算數。」

維克多沉默了好長一段時間。

他大概厭倦勇利了。勇利也怪不了他；他自己都覺得自己很煩了。

「勇利，」維克多終於說，我不想抱怨，但是……」

終於要來了。維克多終於想清楚了。勇利握緊拳頭。

「你真的可以給我一張更好的藏寶圖。我很不會應付別人在我面前表現得情緒化，你連一點指示都沒給我，現在這樣我都不知道該怎麼處理才好了。」

「處理什麼？」

「就是現在這樣，」維克多重複道。「無論現在這是怎樣。你一直都對自己這麼嚴苛嗎？」

「我沒有對自己嚴苛啊，」勇利說，慢慢坐起身。「我只是說實話而已。」

「我之前以為這可能是……不知道欸，文化差異嗎？」維克多說。「像之前我說你滑冰很美的時候你卻那樣推辭？如果我把對你說的話拿去對克里斯說，他馬上就會搞一張花俏的圖把我的話傳到instagram上炫耀了。但現在我不確定了。你還好嗎？」

這大概是維克多第五次問這問題了。

勇利感覺到雙眼刺痛。然後，因為他能作的就是讓事態惡化，他就只會讓事態惡化，他以實話作答。「不好。」出口成一句耳語。「不，我不好。我的狗在大獎賽決賽之前死掉了。」

他什麼都不該說的。現在維克多知道了。他就會想要跟他說沒事的，說他應該宣洩情感，應該要哀悼。他會想要安慰他，而勇利 **最討厭** 受人安慰了。

「噢。」維克多說。「不不不。」一陣漫長而痛苦的沉默。「我不能——」他沒說他不能什麼。這沉默變得越發地拖沓而焦灼。然後終於……

「是哪種狗？」

勇利閉緊眼。他花了一會才理解聽到的話。險些要奪眶而出的淚水乾涸了，因為維克多真的問了他 **那種問題** 嗎？千真萬確。

「貴賓狗？」勇利頭暈目眩。

「我最愛貴賓狗了。」

「我知道。維克多，你真的問我死掉的狗是哪種狗嗎？」

一陣寂靜。「呃。」維克多沉默了一會。「噢。我想我知道這問題會……有點尷尬然後……呃……不太適合。我，嗯。該死。嗯。絕對是爛透了。」

又一陣停頓更久的寂靜。勇利咬起唇。他在此刻之前從未提起小維，就是因為他知道這些對話會怎麼發展。別人會想要拍拍他的肩，對他低語虛假的陳腔濫調。他們會想要擁抱他，他討厭別人抱他。他們會堅持一直陪他陪到他恢復為止，然後他就得浪費體力騙人才能得到獨處的空間。

「不行，」維克多嘀咕道。「那個不好，我不覺得那會有用。」

「什麼……不會有用？」

「我，嗯。」維克多咳了咳。「我……真的不知道該怎麼處理才好？所以我剛上網查了該怎麼做。這篇文章說要讓你好好哭一場。你需要哭嗎？」

「好，它寫說我應該要誠實以對，那……在過去對我來說絕對沒用，所以……嗯，跳過這個，然後，嗯，跳過，絕對要跳過。我應該要讓你傾訴？你想要傾訴嗎？我可以讓你傾訴哦。你想告訴我問題出在哪嗎？」

或許是因為維克多才問了他死掉的狗是哪個品種的，或許是因為他硬下心腸以為維克多會親切又溫柔，而不是一頭霧水還在拜估狗。或許只是因為他一直扛著太多負擔，扛了太久。

無論是甚麼原因，勇利斥道。「你想知道哪裡不對？我已經五年沒回家了。我才剛把短曲整個他媽的搞砸。要是我沒贏的話，我就不會——」他把錢的部分從連珠炮似的咒罵中抽掉。「我就沒辦法當日本代表選手參加世錦賽，我就沒辦法再見到你了。我過去兩周都待在札幌，我在這誰也不認識，沒跟半個人說過話。我昨天晚上吃太多了，每次跟你說話我都好怕，怕你會發現我這人根本是一團亂。我就只有這一次機會能讓我們的關係繼續，但我整個人的情況都爛透了，然後我甚至都還沒恭喜你贏了俄錦賽。你想知道我的問題在哪嗎？我 **整個人** 都是問題。」

「噢噢噢，」維克多拉長了聲音，聽起來相當興奮。「不是整個人啦！我知道你的問題出在哪了！」

勇利震驚到咬了嘴巴。「你知道？」

「終於有我不用估狗就知道的事情了！」

該死。維克多知道他哪裡有問題了。

「你的狗剛死掉，」維克多說，「然後你五年沒見你的家人了。你這是產生了正常的人類情緒！」

「我……什麼？」

「你比我進步得多，」維克多說，明明談的是這種話題，聽起來還是雀躍得古怪。「我大概不久之前才開始有正常的人類情緒呢！」

「什麼？！」

「我是認真的，」維克多說。「我幾年前就不再感覺到真正的情緒了。」

勇利眨眨眼。他嚼起唇。「呃，那是怎麼回事？」

「一開始我是忘記該怎麼傷心。你會覺得那也不錯啊，因為誰會想要傷心呢？但是當你沒有傷心之後，也沒有東西能夠襯托出快樂，所以快樂也慢慢沒有了。當你沒辦法感覺快樂的時候，你就什麼也不期待了，因為沒有意義了嘛。然後你就不會害怕了，因為你什麼感覺也沒有了。」

勇利不知道該拿維克多說的這些話怎麼辦才好。他握緊手機，心臟怦怦直跳。

「大獎賽決賽前天，我在想——要是我完全不做跳躍呢？我的意思不是沒跳好，我的意思是，要是我根本連跳都不跳呢？一個都不跳哦。這樣別人會怎麼說呢？他們會怎麼做呢？要是我就只在要跳的地方停頓呢？那是我那時唯一能想到會令人驚訝的事情了。我還記得那時候在想，要是我讓世界上所有人都對我生氣的話，那我就一定會感覺到什麼了吧。」

勇利的喉頭發乾。「那你為什麼還是跳了呢？」

「我決定如果我要退役的話，那我就該好好跳完才對。」

「你要 **退役** 了？」

「我讓我的公關在頒獎典禮的時候把新聞稿寫好，」維克多說。「本來一回到俄羅斯就要宣布了。」

「為什麼沒有呢？」

「因為，」維克多呼氣。「我想是在決賽之後開始的。我那時在跟尤里‧普利謝茨基說話，然後我看到了那個我好多年來都想要見上一面的人。就是那麼一點點好奇，即便我大致上只是記得那是什麼感覺……但那也算數的，對吧？所以我朝他露出了我最好看的笑，然後我問他想不想要跟我合照留念。」

「我？」勇利不知道他怎麼就突然出現在這場談話中了。

「然後他轉身走開，」維克多說，「然後我又氣又傷心。我好多年都沒有感覺過傷心了，勇利。」

勇利呼氣。

「不久之後，那個真的很可愛的人突然來宴會上找我，然後我跟他跳舞，他真的超厲害的！比我還厲害呢。我得使勁渾身解數才能跟上他。他讓我笑了，然後……雖然過去的三年我都在努力想讓我自己笑，但那不一樣，勇利，那是不一樣的。所以我想，嗯，或許，或許要是我沒退役，我就還能再見到他。」

一段長長的沉默。勇利努力要理清思緒，聽到維克多說了這些話，而這些話不知怎地又跟他有關。

「呃，」維克多說。「該死。我真該先看完的。我查的那個清單上最後一項就是不要把話題扯到自己身上。我剛就是在講我自己了是吧？」

「沒事的。」勇利搖搖頭。「反正我也不喜歡講我自己的事情。」

「總之，」維克多說，「你說你有很多問題，你還說你跟我只有一次機會，然後，嗯，我想你應該知道。你有的……遠遠不止一次機會。」

勇利的疲倦漲起。「你真的那麼想把我搞上床啊？」

「不是，我的意思是，對，但是……」維克多嘆氣。「那張藏寶圖。」他的聲音從手機裡傳出，在這昏暗的房裡顯得靜悄。「我……我想要它。我想要完成它。這不是……上面寫的事情對我而言並不容易。是我已經很久沒有作到的事情了。但是勇利，我……我想我需要完成它。為了我，也為了你。」

他的手機震動；他往上頭一瞟，看到是切雷斯蒂諾發來的簡訊。 **勇利，你去晨練了嗎？**

「我得走了，」他語氣平平地說。「早上還要練習。」

「老天，」維克多說，「我……真的……整個搞砸了。沒想到我能弄得更糟。」

勇利閉上眼。老實說……這場談話沒有他擔心的那麼糟糕。應該要更糟的。維克多應該要注意到昨天晚上勇利跟他分手的。或者維克多應該要對他噓寒問暖，發出那種安慰的聲音，除了讓他覺得自己爛得跟屎一樣之外別無用處。

「沒關係，」他呼道。「沒關係。又不是說你能比我自己搞得還要更糟。」

「勇利，重點還是在長曲上。」

勇利想起他在大獎賽決賽上的長曲節目，想起他還是沒能在比賽中成功的後內四周跳。他想像著又一次在觀眾眼前嘗試。

「我擔心的就是這個。」

他能想像電話另一頭的維克多，正瘋狂地搜尋著 **不是真男友的男友搞砸重要的國際比賽時該怎麼辦才好。**

「我真的得去練習了，」他說。「我會……嗯……打給你？晚點？今天晚上？如果你還想講話的話？」

「當然我還想了，」維克多說。「去贏你的金牌吧。」

 

＊＊＊

 

在他晨練的時候，金牌顯得遙不可及。切雷斯蒂諾要他不作四周跳，才不會給自己太大壓力，但在他小心翼翼試探著跳了一個成功的三周半之後，還是準備起四周後內跳了。這次他又沒能落穩，旁邊一群參觀練習的觀眾同情的聲音讓他更加緊繃。

他一定得跳成他的四周後內跳。一定要。他與國內最大的競爭對手之間唯一的差別就是這個四周後內跳。現在他位居人後，要是沒成功，就沒機會了。就不會贏了。要是他沒有贏，他就要失去維克多了。

大概吧。或許吧。

維克多不是這麼說的，但維克多並不清楚勇利的財務狀況有多麼嚴峻，勇利寧死也不會承認他要是沒贏的話，連去東京看世錦賽的國內線機票錢都出不起。

下一組選手上冰練習了，而他的心思離不開維克多。現在是維克多表演滑的時候了，他看了直播，不顧這影片佔據他多少網路流量，發現自己渴切地朝著螢幕微笑。

等到維克多離開的時候他會有多心痛，勇利是明白的。

時不時地，長谷津會招來一些遊客——生意人，通常是東京來的，五十多歲左右。那些遊客的頭髮早已灰白，臉上的笑容傷感。他們泡進溫泉，閉上眼睛，讓暖意浸入身體。他們會慢悠悠地走在海邊，好像不習慣除了從辦公室窗外偶然一瞥之外，在其他地方還能見到海浪拍上沙灘。

他們會待上——一個月、三個月，有次有人待了一年。

有些時候在旅程結束前他們會露出笑臉。有時不會。但他們的來訪都不是為了找尋長谷津所能提供的事物，而是因為生命中的某些匱乏將他們推向長谷津。

等到他們找到了——或發現他們找的，無論是什麼、無論他們在沙灘上走了幾趟，都不是能被尋獲的東西–––他們就離開了。

維克多想要的不是勇利，不是真的想要勇利。他想要的是一處安全的避風港。

但勇利還是不住地為此感到渴望。比起維克多對他而言不過是個冰上的明星時又更加渴望。現在勇利知道了更多那些維克多沒讓世界知道的事情，現在勇利喜歡上他，現在他有了……更多感情。更多更多的感情。這基本上就已經篤定了未來會有的心痛。

但他還是想要。

他有一次機會。就一次。他一定得跳成那個後內四周跳。

時光流逝，過了下午來到晚上。觀眾發出的聲響傳到後台走廊，勇利來回踱步想穩住緊張情緒。

他就這一次機會。跳成後內四周跳。跳成功。

只是……維克多跟勇利說他有的不只一次機會。他說的很清楚了，考慮到維克多講的事情沒一件有安慰效果，勇利很確定他是真心誠意這麼說的。

勇利那時不懂，現在也不明白。

雖然現在應該要想的是他的四周後內跳才對，他還是在腦海中反覆思量，想要理清到底怎麼回事。

女子組上場了。

維克多說勇利有的不只一次機會。為什麼勇利會有不只一次機會？為什麼維克多會願意對勇利這個不過是在宴會上巧遇的陌生人，釋出更多善意？

答案很明顯了。勇利過去的一周都試著不去想它。他知道自己一直這麼作，因為答案在他看來一點也不合理，就把它推到一邊。

但是。線索一直都在。

首先，維克多想要完成勇利的藏寶圖，無論上面有的是什麼。他都想要。想要得不得了。

第二點，維克多幾乎是每個晚上都熬到三更半夜就為了跟勇利一起跑步。

第三點，維克多跟他說了他設計的那款軟體，那是他從來沒跟其他人說過的事情，還把所有資料跟設備都寄給他，沒有要他簽保密協議。

第四點，維克多五點起床想要安慰他。維克多安慰人的功夫非常差勁，但以前從來沒人成功開導過勇利，而維克多絕對努力過了。而且勇利前天晚上還對他那麼沒禮貌。

披集說過勇利有些時候神經很大條。大概吧，勇利自己也承認，現在他可能，或許……大概，他是錯過了一些線索。

好吧，很多線索。

勇利大半輩子都在努力要跟維克多一起站在頒獎台上，大半輩子都在探求、在思慕、在練習、在渴望。他夢過他們比肩站立的時刻，脖子上掛著獎牌，維克多帶著他的招牌笑容看過來，對勇利自我介紹。但那是勇利自己的夢想。

從頒獎台頂端看去的景色呢？是不一樣的。維克多這些年來一直站在花滑的頂點，除了排名在他之下的人來來去去之外什麼也沒改變。他等的不是另一個屏氣凝神充滿崇拜的選手，站在他身邊結結巴巴讚美恭維。

維克多等的是一個把他從頒獎台上拉下來帶他去跳舞的人。

有著那麼瘋狂的行程表、軟體跟金色冰鞋的維克多，說嗯我只是讓所有人都相信那很容易的維克多，尷尬的不會安慰人、得先拜谷狗的維克多？那個維克多？那個勇利才剛剛開始認識到的維克多？

那個維克多很寂寞。

而且對啦，他顯然對真正的勇利有些奇怪的想像，大概是因為一開始遇到的就是喝醉的勇利還有性致勃勃的勇利。但他很寂寞，已經寂寞了好多年，現在他是在伸手求援，該死的勇利就想要握住他的手，一直握到時效都過了，不能抗議說維克多起先邀請的那個對象根本大半時間都不存在。

真正的勇利根本一團亂。他還在傷心，他很孤單，他很焦慮，他毫無理智。

他檢查了一下胸中那塊哀痛的腫塊，還是在那。就算他哭也不會消失，就算他找人傾訴也不會動彈。他還是傷心，還是心痛。

但維克多很寂寞。他需要的人大概不會真的是勇利，但他求助的對象是勇利。勇利可能是灘滿心悲痛又緊張又情緒化的爛泥，但他是維克多賭上一把的爛泥。

勇利一定要回握他的手才行。他太在乎維克多了。

他咬緊牙關。把事情攤開來想，就簡單得多了。他非得跳成那個後內不可。不只是為了他自己、為了他的家人，不只是為了彌補他在大獎賽決賽上搞出的災難。他一定得跳成那個後內跳，不然的話維克多就沒有人陪了。

維克多的寂寞是他那張擔心清單上多添的一筆，但勇利長久以來身負的憂慮像山一樣高，再多一項也沒差。

 

＊＊＊

 

直到再次踏上冰面之前，勇利都把情緒控制得不錯，聚光燈照在他身上，觀眾壓低音量悄聲說話。此情此景與昨晚太過相似，與大獎賽決賽的時候太過相似，令他的感情搭著一股悔恨的浪潮重新席捲而來。

**你真的有資格得到這一切嗎？**

他沒有答案。他將問題推開，用力推到一邊，但他的悔恨仍然存在，是放在他胸口中央的一個冰冷堅硬的盒子，一得到機會就要將內容物全部灑到冰上。他搖搖頭，想把思緒理順。 **不要搞砸後內跳。不要搞砸後內跳。不管做什麼都不要搞砸後內跳。**

音樂開始了。他的節目裡面有兩個四周跳，都排在前半段。他加速起跳第一個——四周外點跳加兩周外點跳的組合。他不會搞砸的。絕對不會。

第二個外點跳落地的時候只稍微有些不穩幾乎讓他吃了一驚。群眾叫好，勇利不聽。還太早了不能鬆懈。這個四周外點跳組合不算什麼，他絕對不能摔的是後內跳。

那個該死的後內跳在他心頭徘徊不去，隨著期間每一段編舞過去越發逼近。就要到了，就在節目步入後半段的時候。絕對、絕對不要，絕對不要搞砸後內跳。你絕對不能搞砸後內跳。

他的躬身旋轉和接續步之後就是後內跳了，同樣的思緒重複道。 **不要搞砸這個。** 接著就是它了，就要到了。勇利在加速時繃緊身體。他的起跳很好。他感覺得到。他確切知道該做什麼——不要搞砸後內跳——但他還是多猶豫了那麼短短一秒。

一秒都太久了。他撞上冰面的腳承載了太多動力，讓他轉圈，轉過頭了，接著搖擺不定。一邊膝蓋彎成尷尬的角度，手擦過冰面，寒意透過手套傳來。

他過了一會才理解自己做了甚麼。

媽的。

媽的。就這樣了。就只有這樣了。他在冰上滑圈，胸口像著了火。

他只有一件事情要做。他要做的就只是不要搞砸他的四周後內跳，然後他就能贏了。 **我就知道** ，他腦海深處有個部分在唱和， **我就知道，就知道你不夠好，就知道你做不到，就知道你沒資格。**

他沒做到。勇利投身到下一段編舞中，旋轉著將比賽冰場一分為二，就像他的人生：在他見到維克多之前，以及他看過維克多之後。

看過維克多之後的那段人生已經接近盡頭。

他失敗了。他連他的長曲也搞砸了。就是這樣，這就是終點了。沒有維克多、沒有贖罪的機會、沒有賽季、沒有工作。除了紀錄上最後的汙點之外，什麼也無法展現他過去五年內做過的犧牲。

勇利還有一半的節目要滑，但他已經輸了。他得撐過剩下這一段。最大的挑戰是不要在攝影機還拍得到他的時候哭出來。他的家人又得再次眼見他崩潰。他的朋友們得去應付記者打電話來問勝生勇利的幕後故事，問他在日錦賽上是怎麼回事。維克多會知道勇利不過就是個錯誤。

維克多……又會變回孤單一人了。

勇利的思緒閃回維克多告訴他的事情——說他在想如果大獎賽決賽上一個跳躍都不做會怎樣。大概就在那個瞬間，悲傷在他體內迸裂，變成了某種更加黑暗更加腥紅的東西。

去它的。管這場智障長曲去死。勇利都輸了。他反正已經直墜谷底了。維克多對跳躍這回事有過體悟：都已經不重要了，幹嘛還照著節目來滑？

勇利永遠不可能不去做他的跳躍；這會對他的教練、對觀眾、日本花滑協會太不尊重。然而，他反正已經輸了。還有什麼意義嗎？如果他要輸的話，他就要輸到轟轟烈烈。

他可以感覺到接續步過程中的每一分秒。他的動作感覺強大又精確，而且他很生氣，因為不知怎的，儘管所有證據都指向相反的結果，他還是放任自己，去相信他還有可能真的靠長曲來扳回一城。然後呢？他又在後內跳摔了。

沒有什麼可挽救的了。他沒戲了。這個賽季沒戲了，今年沒戲了，大概他這輩子都沒戲了。

下一段編曲是三周三周跳的組合。就要準備起跳了，那個瞬間在冰上延展開來。

勇利的狗死了，他好久沒見他家人了，他付不起教練費，過去的五年一直努力努力但他媽的努力都是垃圾，他的長曲都毀了，練習時都能成功但比賽上就是跳不好那個智障四周後內跳。都他媽是垃圾。全部都垃圾。既然他都得回家了，他就最好搞點大的——

他都沒特別去想，他的直覺在過去一週的練習中已經磨得精準，不知怎地他的身體也知道自己在幹嘛，都懶得去通知大腦。不知怎地……

不知怎地，他的三周後內加三周後外變成了四周後內加三周後外。在他能意識到現實之前，風聲呼嘯而過。他在後外點冰時舉了一隻手。他隱約意識到自己落地時炸開的聲響。

他將觀眾的驚訝推到一邊。

他已經輸了，他 **不在乎** 了。他愚蠢的、謹慎的後半段編舞整個賽季都沒派上用場，那他也不想管它了。都已經輸了，這會成為他本賽季最後一次公開演出。他再也不會滑這個節目了，所以去它的。認真的，管這個節目去死。一個三周後外點冰變成了三周後內，一個三周半變成三周半加三周後外點冰。

他這時什麼也沒想，除了輸了。他又輸了，他已經輸到煩了。他肌肉的痠痛，胸口的燒灼，內心積累的悲痛——跟這些都沒關係。他已經失去太多了，他已經失去到 **厭煩了** 。如果他得失去的話，他就要用自己的方法來失去。

剛完成的組合旋轉讓他暈眩又充滿決心，他開始在冰上加速、繞圈，準備他編舞中的最後一項，本來應該是三周後外點冰的。

**不對，勇利，你在幹嘛，就算是這樣也太超過了吧——**

太遲了。他已經決定了。這是他只在焦慮的深夜練習過的東西，他從來不曾承認練過的東西，對切雷斯蒂諾不曾，對維克多不曾，甚至也不曾真正對自己承認過。他反正也沒真的成功跳出一個四周後內點冰。

他現在也沒成功。他連圈數都沒轉夠。落地時他的手——哎唷——接著他的肩膀——哎唷哎唷——撞上冰面，但這疼痛的感覺幾乎是爽快的。對，就是這樣。如果我非得在別人面前摔，至少要摔得有點格調吧。

他從冰上撐起身體，趕在時間內進入他最後的蹲踞旋轉，又流暢地站起身。勇利不太確定為什麼，但隨著音樂消失，他舉起雙手，朝向天花板。就跟維克多作的一樣，因為即便經歷了這一切，即便他才把他的節目狠狠來回折騰了一遍，他還是希望能夠回應維克多。

他的呼吸在結束後這一片寂靜中顯得響亮。這是他首先發現的事情。

他發現的第二件事情是他的手腕一陣陣悶悶地疼。痛啊。看來這次摔得慘了。

他沒時間去發現第三件事情了，因為觀眾跳起來、掌聲如雷。他們又鼓掌又尖叫，還扔捧花給他。

為什麼他們會這樣？這沒道理啊。他整場節目都搞砸了，徹徹底底完完全全搞砸。他摔了兩次欸。為什麼大家這麼興奮？為什麼他們在揮舞上面有他名字的海報？他們是想要鼓勵他嗎？這是同情的掌聲嗎？

他深呼吸，滑向掉到他附近的飯糰抱枕，撿起來。他的節目在腦海中完整浮現，他留下的每一個錯誤都呈現出來。他點冰跳組合的落地不穩。可怕的後內跳還轉過頭。他任憑自己發洩悲傷和憤怒，然後……

等等。搞什麼？他在節目後半段跳成了四周後內跳組合。然後他還跳了一個三周半加三周後外點冰的組合。然後他還……在最後二十秒加了一個四周後內點冰？

搞、什、麼、鬼、啊。他滑了一個有四個四周跳的節目欸。一半以上都沒能乾淨落地但是……

 

噢。他站在冰上、看著觀眾時才驚訝地理解到發生的現實。他朝觀眾席鞠躬，為這突如其來的意識而猶豫了一會，接著又一次鞠躬，因為感覺有些暈眩。或許我到頭來做得還行吧。

 

＊＊＊

 

脖子掛上金牌的時候，所有觀眾一定都跟他一樣驚訝。這次的得分不列入正式紀錄，因為不是國際滑冰總會的比賽，但要是算進去的話，他莫名就拿了一個個人長曲最高得分——198.2分。

綜合得分比與他分數最接近的選手還多上三十五分，他還是不知道到底怎麼回事。

 

＊＊＊

 

「勝生先生，」諸崗在頒獎典禮過後訪問他，「是什麼啟發你對節目後半段做出這麼多的改變呢？」

「我只是……」勇利搔搔頭，想要重新找回當時的心態。「我……其實我只是不想再輸了，我想是這樣吧。」

站在諸崗旁邊的記者眨眨眼。「但是……就算沒多加那兩個四周跳……你節目的困難度也……你還擔心會輸？」

「對，我是這麼想的。然後，我猜……」他感覺到一抹傻笑浮現，想起了將謹慎小心拋諸腦後，即便輸了也要為了證明自己的 **能力** 而滑。「我猜……我開始……覺得好玩了吧？」

 

＊＊＊

 

**搞屁啊勇利？你會跳4F哦？**

**披集，你明知道這麼誇張我會不好意思。我明顯不會跳4F啊。**

**隨便啦，那就算3.9F好了。你太～～～強了吧。你跳的時候切雷斯蒂諾還飆髒話了。我們看得都快瘋啦！**

**跟切雷斯蒂諾說是它自己蹦出來的，我不知道怎麼回事。就是發生了。**

**_是哦_ ** **。順便說一下，4F小迷弟唷，我發現你節目的結束動作跟維克多‧尼基弗洛夫在俄錦賽滑的那個屌炸天的長曲一樣欸。所以，就是說，他節目的主題是疑問嘛。要我來說的話他長曲丟出最大的問題就是「下一個要跟我打砲的是誰呀？」** **_我太了解你了_ ** **。你根本就是在回答說「是我」嘛。你覺得他有在看嗎？**

勇利縮了一下。想到轉過頭的後內跳，沒轉夠的後內點冰。 **我真心希望沒有。**

**我覺得那些不知道你有多迷他的人不會發現啦，所以你絕對要在世錦賽掛個牌子寫維克多選我才對啦。哈哈要是他看到來找你的話你會怎麼做啊？**

勇利想了想，才盡可能誠實地從第一手經驗來回答。 **大概會嚇到這輩子嘴巴都合不攏了吧。**

 

＊＊＊

 

**恭喜啊小弟！我們真以你為榮。希望你早點回家哦。**

**謝了真利。**

 

＊＊＊

 

**Ciao Ciao勇利！我就說你可以吧！可能有點過頭了啦，不過看你又有了鬥志感覺真好啊。**

 

**謝了切雷斯蒂諾。我還不太清楚發生了什麼。我想先就這樣吧。星期天來討論四大洲的教練日程好嗎？**

 

＊＊＊

 

**勇利你太辣了。拜託跟我上床吧**

 

**啊哈哈哈。糟糕。我真的是不小心按到送出的。我只是在想要講什麼好聽的就隨便寫寫不小心按到的，看得出來吧因為我沒打問號哦。**

 

**麻煩就當沒看到吧？**

 

**……我就當你沒回應代表你就聽我的當沒看到了。是這樣的對吧？**

 

**嗯，好。對吧？對。我就幫你回答啦。**

 

**那我們就假裝我說的是這個吧：太棒啦，我真不敢相信你節目後半放了這麼多東西耶！**

 

**勇利？**

 

**勇利？**

 

**勇利？我知道之前跟你講話的時候我搞得有點難看，我知道你說過要跟我分手……我今天一直盡量不要去想因為還有表演滑要上場。但我們沒事了吧？**

 

**勇利？**

 

**勇利？**

 

**如果不是沒事也沒關係，拜託回我話吧。**

 

**嗨維克多，我這裡有點事情。會盡快打給你。**

  
  


＊＊＊

  
  


勇利回到旅館房間時已經快深夜了。還好有時差，感謝老天，維克多在的地方還沒那麼晚，從他發來最後一封簡訊到現在已經好幾小時，時間在他腦中滴答滴答過去。他的手機電量早就見底，他把充電線接上等它開機。在此同時，他把旅館裡的冰桶拿去走廊的製冰機裝冰塊。

 

維克多大概氣壞了。

 

他一回到房間就猛按開機鍵，手機螢幕還是拿沒電的圖案嘲弄他。

「快點，快點啦。」

蘋果商標終於出現了，勇利不耐地用手指點擊，等著首頁畫面出現，馬上打開視訊軟體。

 

維克多幾乎是馬上就接聽了。「勇利我……」勇利在看到他的人之前先聽到他的聲音，接著畫面才終於出現，看到維克多待在他自己的旅館房間。

「嗨。」勇利笑了下。

維克多看起來……一臉擔憂。他的眼睛瞟向勇利的。咬起唇。「嗨，勇利。」聲音低沉。「我，嗯。早先時候對不起了。我是不小心送出第一條簡訊的。」

「沒關係。」

「還有，嗯，在那之前。」維克多動了下。「我的反應……還蠻爛的？我應該要更支持你的，但你說你的狗死了，讓我想到馬卡欽，她都十六歲了，然後我心裡頭……就沒辦法處理了，因為我只有她了。我沒辦法去想，就是沒辦法。所以我很慌，講了那些話。」

「沒事的。」

「或許我本來就會搞砸。我跟你說過我真的很不會應付別人在我面前展現情緒。」

「真的沒事，」勇利說。「我……也很不會讓別人安慰我？有一次，我還在底特律的時候，有個同冰場的夥伴受傷送到醫院去了。我那時在等候室，很擔心，有個女生想要安慰我就抱我。」

「哦？」

「我想都沒想就把她推開了。」

「為什麼？」

勇利聳肩。「不知道。我猜我就是很討厭別人覺得我軟弱吧。討厭別人覺得我有所需要。」他閉緊眼。「所以……你不擅長安慰人大概也是好事，因為我也不擅長受人安慰。」他吞吞口水。「再說，我才該向你道歉。我昨天晚上對你真的很沒禮貌。對不起。我這人一直都不怎麼樣，但我通常沒這麼糟糕的。只是最近這幾週真的很難熬。」

「我也沒讓你好過多少。」

勇利驚訝地睜開眼。「什麼？才不。你是這幾週發生過最好的事情了。好太多了。我知道我……現在是沒那麼有意思了，但我本來還會更難過的，要是……」

要是沒了這一切。沒了他們的晨跑。沒了維克多跟他說笑，跟他一起訓練，讓他感覺到這漂泊的生活好像有了正常的軸心。

他吞吞口水，因為維克多正用他那雙好藍好藍的眼睛注視著他。「你不應該、你不應該擔心……這個的。我想要你知道。你也是有很多機會的。」

他說了太多實話，但他沒辦法把視線從維克多的雙眼移開。現在不能。

維克多先別開眼。「那你為什麼過這麼久才打給我？我做錯甚麼了嗎？」

勇利舉起他的右手，包著一條加壓繃帶。「我沒想到要過這麼久才能從典禮上溜走。我看到你的簡訊時手機只剩2%電。有個日本花滑協會的職員看到我一直捧著手，他們就要我去看醫生，還得照個蠢X光讓他們確認我手沒斷。」

「噢不會吧。是——」

「只是扭到，但我大概有一兩天不能上冰了。」

「唉呀，我最討厭那樣了。」

「我要假裝聽錯，表演滑還是照樣上場。只要我不跳四周跳就沒事吧？」

「當然，」維克多說。「我每次都這樣。所以，嗯，你不是因為我之前發的簡訊在躲我吧……」

維克多回望他，不知怎地，看進他的眼底，讓心頭浮現的話更難出口。但維克多很孤單，即便他不打算真的跟勇利說那些話，他也還是說了，他也沒有否認內容。

勇利到目前為止都沒給過維克多什麼。他卯足所有勇氣，逼他的嘴巴把話給擠出來。「你指的是說想跟我上床的那封？」

他們之前也講過那檔事。沒甚麼好驚訝的。勇利自己也算明白，雖然還不想承認，但他知道維克多是想跟他上床的。他不能完全理解，因為就邏輯上而言，這代表維克多至少有點受他吸引吧。維克多要誰有誰。他為什麼會選勇利？

但他也看得到維克多的視線流連在自己身上的樣子，他的目光是他們分處兩地時唯一能及的愛撫。他看勇利的眼神就像勇利是個值得端詳的人。

勇利把維克多所有的表情都做過歸檔紀錄——每一場訪問，每一段節目。現在勇利看到的表情是熟悉的，他應該要能認得出來才是，但他卻不記得在哪裡看過。

勇利自己的想望，醞釀多年的愛慾，則如絲縷在其它感情周圍盤繞。

「維克多，」勇利說，「你已經說過你想把我搞上床了。如果這會把我嚇跑的話，你不覺得我老早就跑了嗎？」

「嗯，是這樣沒錯啦。」維克多紅了臉，他臉紅的樣子真是美極了，勇利想伸手碰碰他。

「我的意思是，如果我還沒跑的話那應該也很明顯吧，就是因為……我真的也很想要同樣的事情啊？」

維克多用氣音呼道，「真的嗎？」

鼓動他的不真的是自信。他不確定究竟是什麼——大概是暴風雨前的寧靜吧，或者只是純然的執拗，因為這感覺像是他不該在這，像是他不該贏的，但是不知為何，他就是贏了。「我是說，大概就是我和除了我以外的世界上其他人類都想要吧。維克多，你可是我這輩子看過最美的人啊。」

「是嗎？」

「對。我——」勇利湊向前，靠近手機螢幕，疼痛一閃而過讓他皺起臉。「該死。」

「怎麼了？」

「抱歉。最後一跳的時候我有點摔到肩膀了，之後會瘀青的。你介意我們講話的時候我一邊冰敷嗎？」

「不，當然不會了。」

花了點時間才準備好。勇利把他收在手提袋裡面的塑膠袋取出來，動作僵硬地用左手把冰塊塞進去，草草擰乾手帕之後包在冰袋外面。最後他脫下上衣對著旅館的鏡子檢察傷勢。

他背上有一塊不算淺的紅印，點綴著細小泛紅的擦傷，是服裝上的亮片刮到皮膚留下的痕跡。

在勇利放在檯燈旁立起的手機上，維克多吹了口哨。

「這瘀青可有得瞧了。」

勇利邊抽氣邊把冰塊按到肩上。寒意刺痛到麻木，他深深吐氣。

維克多也是。

勇利驚訝地回頭看他的手機。

維克多咬著唇。他瞥見勇利在看他，眨眨眼，馬上避開視線。「抱歉！我——嗯，抱歉，我應該先問過你能不能看的。」

維克多想要看勇利耶。這個世界感覺顛倒了。

「你是該抱歉，」勇利玩笑道。「我有說你可以看別的地方了嗎？」

維克多的臉頰發紅。「噢。嗯。這樣的話。」他往前靠，下巴擱在手上。「要我幫你計時嗎？」

「好啊。」

「十分鐘？」

勇利點頭。一手摁在冰袋上，另一手包在加壓繃帶裡。如果維克多想看的是這個的話，他愛怎麼看就怎麼看吧。這就是花滑選手有夠性感的日常生活了。他換手按冰袋，這樣沒受傷的手就能空下來，慢慢地用旅館附的電子壺來煮水。

「我真希望我在那裡，」維克多悄聲說。「我們比賽的時間一樣地點卻不同真是爛透了。我要是在的話就可以幫你扶著冰袋了。」

「冰袋。如果你在這的話，你想做的就是——幫我扶冰袋？」

維克多偷笑。

「拜託哦，尼基弗洛夫，」勇利說。「我都收到你的簡訊了。你以為你還能裝嗎？」

「噢不。我的秘密曝光啦。」

經過昨晚的情緒大爆發，還能這樣互相打趣感覺真好。

電子壺的水煮滾了，勇利單手把粉包拆開倒進冒著蒸汽的水中。味道熟悉又治癒。

「那是什麼？」

「嗯……」沒有對應的翻譯。「這是治打撲一方（ヂダボクイッポウ）。用來治療瘀青的。」

「有效嗎？」

勇利聳肩，吞了一口，因著苦味皺起臉。「只有我一個人在用的話就很難當作臨床實驗啦，但的確是有效的。以前還在家的時候，在冰上摔了我媽會泡給我喝。就算沒真的效果，這味道也會讓我想起她。」他的心一瞬間揪緊。「要是你想試的話我可以給你寄幾包過去。說到這個，不是——」

勇利馬上想起來了，全身僵住。

「唉啊。我原本要說你的生日不是快到了。但昨天就是你的生日啊，你怎麼什麼都沒說？」

維克多只是聳肩。「沒什麼大不了的。我每年生日都在比賽。」

「不會吧。」勇利瑟縮一下。「我真不敢相信——我都沒發現——我竟然忘了你的生日，維克多。」

「這真的沒什麼大不了的。我們在一起的時間還沒那麼久。我沒跟你說過，也不覺得會收到禮物。」

勇利皺眉。「你應該要的。」

「那我該期待什麼呢？」

一陣鈴聲打斷了談話。維克多皺起眉，擺弄了一會手機。「噢，時間到了。」

「太好了。我的肩膀都凍麻了。」勇利站起身，把冰袋扔進旅館的水槽裡。

「知道嗎，」維克多小心地說，「如果你想要送我生日禮物，你可以就別穿衣服了。」

勇利馬上轉身看他的手機。

「哈，開玩笑啦！」

勇利挑起一邊眉毛。

「算是……開玩笑吧。」維克多嘆氣。「別擔心我了。你應該要睡了吧。」

「明天是星期天。表演滑一直到兩點才開始，我還要假裝沒有要上場呢，記得嗎？我可以晚一點再睡的。」

維克多對他露出欣喜的笑容，然後哎呀，勇利覺得他大概永遠不會去睡了。他反而故意從桌上撿起衣服，摺好，往後一扔，丟到背後的床上。「剛才說到哪？」

維克多沒有真的多說什麼。他現在湊近螢幕，好像這樣可以縮短他們之間的距離，雙眼緊盯勇利，目光如炬。他張開嘴，紅了臉，又閉上，無助地咧嘴一笑。

或許勇利現在的感覺是會傳染的。他身處的心境古怪，感受相當有限，而其中的悲傷和憤怒暫時平息下來。或許是因為自從勇利在維克多房裡醒來已經快過了兩周，他還記得上次比賽後來發生的事情——牽起維克多的手，在維克多傾身索吻的時候感覺到那股驚恐的慾望竄升——印象太過清晰。

或許是因為勇利喜歡維克多，因為這一切仍在持續，因為他沒穿上衣、乳頭緊繃，或許只是冰敷之後的效果……

或許是因為維克多看著他的神情，像是他想要伸手，而勇利也渴切地想著任他觸碰。

「再多跟我說說你的事吧，」維克多在這一時灼灼失神間說道。「你在大學主修什麼？」

「生理學。」

「噢，好酷哦。」

「酷。」勇利翻了白眼。「是哦。我以為我會學到一些會對滑冰有幫助的東西，但……也沒多少。現在我知道就只是拉傷的時候扯到的肌肉叫甚麼。」

「是嗎？叫什麼？你現在摸的那塊。」

勇利的手指還放在肩上，一直下意識地摸著那塊形成淤青的冰涼皮膚。

「吭。」他的心思空白。「英文嗎？嗯。さんかくきん、さんかくきん，我每次都把英文名稱搞錯，因為さん在日文裡面指的是三，但又不是肱三頭肌……噢，對了。是這個。三角肌。」

維克多用手指指向他的手機螢幕。「那塊叫什麼？」

「我不知道你在指哪裡。」

「就那塊——在你右邊。」勇利的手指順著移動。「不對，再遠點。再上面一點。」

**他很寂寞，** 勇利想， **我在這裡，他想要靠近，我已經推開他太多次了。而且……**

「或許，」勇利慢慢地說，「如果你真的想要問我的話，你可以把自己的衣服脫掉啊。」

**……而且，** 他提醒自己， **能看到光溜溜的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫對我的眼睛有多少好處啊。**

維克多與他四目相對。臉上浮現一抹淺淺紅暈，蔓延到脖頸。勇利是多麼、多麼想要他啊。慢慢地，他把上衣脫了。

老天，他可真美。那片紅暈擴散到胸前，灑上淡色。他的體毛比勇利多，一道綴在胸膛，聚成一條線縱穿他完美的腹肌。勇利想用舌頭沿著那條線往下舔，品嘗他的皮膚，感受他在自己身下顫抖。

「所以說，醫生，」維克多說，手指沿著鎖骨滑動，又打著圈往下。他的乳頭是深粉色的，當他的食指拂過一邊時就應著觸碰挺起。「這塊肌肉又叫什麼呢？」

勇利想要說點撩人的話。說點能夠表達自己慾望的話，能夠讓維克多知道勇利覺得他有多辣。好比說——

「我學這些不是要當醫生。」噁。不是。不是這種話。

「不是嗎？」

「還好不是，」不幸地，勇利還是繼續說，「因為這要是在看診的話，我想對你做的事情就會徹底觸犯醫療道德了。」

這些話一出口他就想往額頭上猛拍一記。這世界上還有比職業道德更敗性致的話嗎，勇利是不知道了。

但維克多的眼睛亮了起來。「我可不想讓你觸犯醫療道德哦。」維克多連 **觸犯** 這個詞都能講得煽情。他的眼睫垂如灰紗，雙眼仍定定，又藍又通透地，注視著勇利。勇利想任他觸犯一切——他的抵抗、他的隱私、他的身體。特別是他的身體。

「沒錯。」勇利吞吞口水，覺得自己臉紅了。「那樣就好。」他縮了下。「不好。那就不好，大大不好了。別聽我亂講。」

他也太不會玩了。毫無技術可言。

維克多的手指還在鎖骨下方流連，磨蹭著乳頭。皮膚依然透著粉紅，雙眼也依然望著勇利。

「だいきょうきん，」勇利脫口而出。

「嗯？」

「那塊肌肉用日語是這樣講的，」勇利說。「拜託就別問我英文了。我……現在真的什麼也想不到。我一直覺得你的特別美。」

維克多的笑容更燦爛了。「都沒人這樣跟我說過耶。」

勇利的臉燒紅。「怎麼，以前都沒人靠著背日文肌肉名稱來勾引你嗎？我好震驚哦。」

「你是想勾引我嗎？」

勇利差點就掩面了，但這動作會把他包著繃帶的手直接拍到臉上。這樣大概無益於傷勢痊癒，所以他改成以手遮眼。「顯然不是很成功啊。」

「嗯。」維克多幾乎都哼起歌來了。「我可不這麼想。知道嗎，要是我把鏡頭角度轉一下的話，我想你就會知道你的表現多有效果了。」

勇利嗆著。「噢？」

「勇利，我硬得很呢。」

他就這樣說了，就這樣說出口了，就在那個瞬間，勇利也硬了。他想要得不得了，但不知道該怎麼把他的慾望宣之於口，說成聽來適合的話。

「噢，」他又試了一次。

「我真不敢相信我們有三個月都見不到對方，」維克多說。

勇利透過指縫偷看。「噢，」他這是一連說了第三次了，因為他幾個禮拜以來都在告訴自己要結束了、他不會擁有維克多了、他不會去參加世錦賽了……

但他會去的。日本花滑協會今天晚上已經宣布了。他要去見維克多了，他們絕對會滾上床的，除非他在這之間又不知怎麼地搞砸了，這實在很有可能，而且天啊該死，他不知道自己是該笑該哭，因為他不知道自己的人生怎麼就遇上這一刻了，能看著維克多‧尼基弗洛夫用一根手指來回撫弄自己的乳頭，眼裡還流露炙熱的慾望。

「我們該先練習，」他脫口而出。

「練習什麼？」

勇利逼自己把手從臉上扯開。他整個人都紅了，但看在他目前表現得有多爛的份上，情況也不能更糟了。

「呃。」他吞吞口水。「你可能有注意到我……有些時候…‥有點生硬？」

「什麼？你嗎？」

勇利硬著頭皮繼續，不敢停下來。「然後世錦賽也不是很長，我們大概也只有幾天時間能在一起。我在想……在那之前我們應該先練習上床，才不會那麼尷尬。」

唉呀真爛。講出來比在腦海裡盤算的時候更難聽。勇利竟然能搞到對世界上最性感的男人提出世界上最爛的建議。

「那還真是……」維克多沒把話說完，一手點唇。

蠢。莫名其妙。竟然能比平常的勇利更尷尬。也太不性感了吧。

維克多伸出舌頭舔到手指。「真是超棒的點子啊，」他嘆道。「我也很生硬呢！我們的確應該練習。要多多練習才行。」

這大概是勇利收過最溫柔的謊言了，他感覺到一股苦甜交雜的情意。維克多真好。他人真的很好，佯裝尷尬讓勇利好過。勇利太想要他了，維克多又用那種表情看他，好像勇利是地平線上一塊從未有人發現的大陸，而維克多已經在海上飄盪經年。

勇利從來沒跟人玩過色情電話。或者色情視訊。老天，他上過床的對象中根本沒人曾令他如此渴望。當對象成了維克多，他的渴望就延伸，橫跨數年之久。

這可是維克多尼基弗洛夫啊。維、克、多、尼、基、弗、洛、夫、啊。

他的喉頭發乾、脈搏加速。他深呼吸。他不知道該作甚麼，該說甚麼，但不重要了。再等下去也不會減輕他的尷尬。他就要一頭向前衝了。

「那——我是說，要是——要不要……現在？現在可以嗎？」

維克多的手滑出螢幕範圍，勇利可以想像他正隔著褲子愛撫自己。勇利用了好幾個小時——花在上面的時間長到丟臉——想要從照片的陰影和凹凸中辨認出形狀。想到不用再猜了就讓他變得更硬。

「現在非常適合哦，」維克多低語。

到頭來，作了一輩子的春夢也沒辦法讓他準備好面對現實。春夢中省略了所有轉場的尷尬戲節——像是詢問，像是繼續下去。

現在。勇利現在應該要做點甚麼了。要做甚麼？他的大腦在血液往小頭衝之前就已經運作不暢了。

褲子吧。這就是了，這就是他唯一的概念了。他大概應該要把褲子脫掉吧？他可是在溫泉長大的。他做得到的。

他調整手機放在桌上的位置，讓鏡頭能拍進他的全身。接著他用左手手指勾起運動褲的鬆緊帶。

「噢。」從維克多口中發出的渴求直直射向勇利的腹股溝。「噢，太好了。」

小心翼翼地，勇利把另一側的鬆緊帶也往下扯了幾公分。他的大腿一直都是穿貼身衣物時主要的障礙所在——不管他怎麼節食，腿就是瘦不下來，然後要是他現在開始想這些的話，他就要自卑到沒辦法呼吸了。

「勇利。」

又往下蹭了幾公分。

「勇利，你故意脫這麼慢是要逼死我了。」

勇利轉頭瞪鏡頭。「我不是故意的！我只有一隻手耶！你知道只有一隻手要脫褲子有多難嗎？」他舉起那隻扭傷的手提醒對方，維克多迸出一連串笑聲，清亮欣喜讓勇利忍不住也跟他一起笑了。

「我忘了嘛！勇利，你這麼性感，我要怎樣才能知道你不是故意的啊？」

「都怪你啦，你又不在這裡。要是你在的話，你就可以幫我脫褲子了。」

維克多抽氣。「我會跪著脫，」他柔聲說。「這樣的話，脫完之後我就可以……」

勇利終於想辦法把外褲跟內褲一起脫下他難搞的智障大粗腿之後，維克多也沒繼續敘述他的想像了。他不說話，就咬著唇，勇利整個人都脹紅了等待著。

「你美呆了，」維克多嘆道。

勇利轉過身，這樣他的屁股就對著鏡頭，努力穩住不要驚慌。「那你一定很愛看又大又紫的瘀青哦。」那一塊是昨天後外跳摔出來的。

「是很驚人沒錯，但我讚美的大傢伙可不是它。」

勇利的手指滑到性器上。他正硬著，就算是輕輕碰一下感覺也很舒服，超舒服的。「說這個嗎？」

他沒說現在是用手機螢幕在看。他沒說是視角的緣故。鏡頭角度在作怪，或許是特殊鏡片‥‥他什麼都沒說，因為維克多咬著唇，把自己的手機往後放。他離鏡頭更遠，勇利能看到的地方就更多了。

全部都能看到了——他質料柔軟的運動褲在膝上積成團，鼠蹊部修剪整齊的毛髮，比頭髮的顏色深了一層。還有他粗硬的性器。

「我好想要你啊，」勇利嘆道。

**這持續不了多久的。**

**我不在乎。**

「我也是，」維克多說。「我是說，我想要你。不是我想要我。這樣就很怪了。」

一點都不怪啊。如果勇利是維克多的話，他也會想要自己的。他會想用手梳過瀑布般的銀髮，從胸膛往下撫摸。想鉅細靡遺地探索自己的腰臀。

現在看著維克多的感覺真是好極了，知道維克多也一樣專注仔細地回望。他握住性器，加入他其他的想望，在其間交錯，感情揉合成團。

「對。就這樣。」他說，同時維克多也把自己的手放到性器上，試探地摸了一把。「就這樣。老天。真希望現在摸你的人是我。」

「沒錯。」

維克多的手開始上下抽動。勇利放棄忍耐，也跟著撫摸自己。維克多想要接近他，他也想要回以親近。這點無論發生什麼都堅定不變。

感覺真好，手掌蹭著性器，快感不斷累積。應該要覺得遲鈍、不適應才對——他用的是左手，動作沒有那麼熟練順暢——但維克多的眼睛看著他，為他急切需要的熱度助燃，彌補了所有的缺點。

「幹，」維克多說。「勇利，噢，幹。」維克多高潮了，另一隻手接住精液，雙眼緊閉。

勇利之所以會知道是因為他一直在看，就連在自己高潮的時候也沒有轉開視線。他不知道能夠擁有這一切多久，他想要在還有能力的時候珍惜每一分秒，每一心跳。在維克多抬眼與他四目相對時，他的高潮來得猛烈，充溢感官。

有那麼一瞬間他幾乎覺得自己浮在空中。全身抖顫刺痛，知覺過載。他感覺到好多好多——與右手的痠疼相對的快樂，與髖骨的抽痛相反的愉悅。埋藏其下的哀慟依然沒有消散。與某種溫暖親切的感受交融。維克多朝他微笑。勇利從來沒有過這樣的高潮，令他覺得如此坦承，如此脆弱。

他不知道該說什麼。所以他逕自找了面紙，去水槽邊清理。回來的時候，維克多已經拿起手機，移動到他那相隔數千公里之外的旅館床上去了；他躺在一團如雲的白色床單上，帶著笑容，與螢幕距離多麼多麼地近。

要是不跟他一起的話感覺很沒禮貌。

勇利也抱著手機躺上床，搜索枯腸想開啟話題。

**剛剛好爽啊。**

**我應該要做得更好才對。我會做得更好的。**

「嘿，」維克多柔聲說。

維克多人真好。他人好到令勇利心痛。勇利真的好喜歡、好喜歡維克多。

維克多很孤單，但他面對的勇利卻是這樣——不肯敞開心房、把心事都藏得緊緊，還會發飆，想靠背誦肌肉名稱邊講色情電話來道歉的勇利。想到他們之間的不平衡就讓勇利頭暈目眩。

但維克多向他伸出手，溫柔地笑著，手指觸碰手機螢幕。

「嘿，你啊。」

「我？」

維克多的笑容幾乎在發光，是一束陽光，照亮了勇利開著昏暗日光燈的旅館房間。

「你，」維克多說。「你呀你呀你。我真的好高興沒有退役哦。」

等維克多發現真相之後他會心痛欲絕的。但勇利沒辦法為發生過的一切感到後悔，無論未來這一切將會讓他多麼痛苦。

「我很高興我去了晚宴，」他轉而開口坦白。「我差點就……沒去了。」

維克多的光彩沒有暗淡，只是變得柔和。他又一次伸手順著手機螢幕撫摸。勇利在想維克多現在在螢幕上摸的是他的哪個部分呢——他的頭髮、還是嘴巴？

在那一刻，維克多的手指就是一塊擋著螢幕的紅點。

「嘿，你呀。」他的語調輕柔。「說到……這個。你還好嗎？」

勇利知道他問的不是剛發生的事情。換到兩天之前，勇利可能會撒謊。一天之前，他可能會把實情像路障釘一樣全部灑出來，想要把維克多絆倒。但今天……

勇利嘆氣。「不好。」他的眼睫顫顫地闔上。「不好，真的，最近這一個月真的很辛苦，維克多。我不好。」單是要讓維克多看到這些、要在有他人在場的時候展露他的情緒，就已經很困難了。

但維克多很寂寞，而勇利想要他能擁有這份坦承。他什麼也沒說。他們之間是一陣溫暖的沉默，沒有什麼懸宕的期待。

勇利呼氣，張開眼睛。「但這還是第一次……我覺得我會好起來的。終究會的。」

「那就好，」維克多悄聲說。

「那你呢？」勇利問。「你還好嗎？」

維克多別開視線。「為什麼我會不好？」

「你早先說的事情。」勇利沒有移開目光。「你說沒有任何情緒的事情，還有想要退役的事情。我……我一整年都在看你的節目，維克多。」

「哦？」

「我……我很確定你是有情緒的。」

「噢。」維克多的笑容碎落。「嗯。那，我……我不好。」

這一時刻又陷入沉默。

維克多伸出手。勇利想他可能在觸摸手機。「但奇怪的是，我在希望……自己會好起來。」

他們沒再多說什麼。

「這真奇怪。」勇利咬起下唇。「我非常尊敬你。我想要把我的滑冰獻給你當作禮物，讓你知道你值得這些。我花了好多年的時間追在你背後，想要在冰上趕上你。」

「現在你追上我了。」

勇利搖頭。「沒有。現在我發現到，我追逐的只是一個像你的幻影，然後……你比我一直以來想像的，都還要更加值得。」

維克多紅了臉，露出微笑，勇利忍不住也回以笑容。

「你那裏不是很晚了嗎？」維克多終於問了。

勇利看了一下手機。「嗯哼。是凌晨一點了。」

「你該睡了。你還得養傷，才能回去練習四周後內後內點冰。」

「哎唷。」勇利把臉藏起。「好丟臉哦。我都不敢相信我就在大庭廣眾之下跳了。」

「 **我** 才不敢相信我都不知道你在練那個呢。」

「我不想讓任何人知道啊。要是人家知道我在練但是永遠跳不好怎麼辦？」

「要是他們知道的話會怎樣？」

「就很丟臉啊，」勇利重複道。他吐出一聲顫顫的吐息，或許這就是解咒，消除了腦內啡施展在此時此刻的幸福魔法。丟臉？一講到丟臉，勇利馬上就意識到過去一個小時內他說了些什麼話了。

嘿，我們來聊肌肉在日語怎麼講吧。嘿，因為我很緊張所以我們來聊色情電話吧。嘿，哪個比較大啊，是我的瘀青還是我的雞雞？

這股清醒意識就這樣出現，像是他短曲的尾聲。他恍惚、疲倦，快要不能呼吸，突然就意識到透過冰面反射的炫目燈光，還有觀眾的躁動。他可以看到自己的錯誤在腦海中重演。每個差錯。每個轉過頭的跳躍。每次手指碰到冰面。

維克多還在朝他微笑。「要是他們知道，然後他們喜歡知道要發生什麼呢？」

理智踩著貓步似的踟躕，悄悄探入。

噢老天。勇利剛剛跟維克多尼基弗洛夫，那個自從第一次看他滑冰就一直渴望的對象，講了色情電話。

不。就連這樣講都不足以描述剛才發生的事情。

勇利跟四次世界冠軍講色情電話，還緊張到跑去背日語的肌肉名稱，簡直像個徹頭徹尾的書呆子。會跟維克多上床的對象大概都是……勇利不知道耶，但大概任何在他電話簿裡面的名字都好過某個相距千里之遠，對於調情的概念就是講出「我不知道這個用英文怎麼講，但我一直覺得你的だいきょうきん很美耶」的人。

色情電話應該要是很色的啊。

勇利縮起身體。「我，嗯，我很抱歉。」

「抱歉，」維克多柔聲說，笑道，「是因為那個四周後內點冰嗎？你是該抱歉哦。你一直瞞著我欸。」

勇利脫了他的褲子。老天，他就這樣連問都沒問就脫了褲子。維克多尼基弗洛夫都有鏡子可以看自己了，才不需要看到勇利的智障粗腿。這感覺就像喝醉，如果人可以因為慾望緊張智障放鬆綜合起來而喝醉的話。

「不是，我指的是——剛才到後面那部分？」勇利閉緊眼睛。「我知道，我懂。我，嗯，我就是有一點……」

「我可完全不覺得你只有一點哦，」維克多低語。

勇利朝手機皺眉。他不想要說出來，但維克多還在殷切地等著。「就是我，嗯……挺蠢的吧？」他不知道為什麼說這麼小聲。這反正又不是秘密了。

「對啊，」維克多笑了一聲。「是沒錯。」

勇利逼自己也回以笑容。好。維克多知道了。他們已經體認了眾所皆知的事情。

勇利也沒辦法感到冒犯。畢竟他這輩子都是蠢蛋。他不會永遠留在維克多的生命裡。他之所以在這，是因為維克多現在要的是他。沒事的。算……沒事的吧。

「明天我去機場的路上再打給你，好嗎？」維克多說。「我應該會在你睡覺之前回到聖彼得堡。祝好夢哦，勇利。」

勇利還是很不會說男友台詞。他慌了。「嗯，謝謝？」

聽起來真可怕啊。可怕到他都半是覺得維克多現在就會放棄，要勇利承認他們不可能練習上床練到不會尷尬的；他們之間有的全是尷尬。要是練到不會尷尬，那就什麼都沒了。

維克多只是笑道，「那就明天見了。」

勇利按下結束通話。他發出一聲顫抖的嘆息。他知道他不是一直都理智地看待自己，但剛才那樣可真不好。他真的表現得很糟。

維克多大概期待的一直都是喝醉的勇利。喝醉的勇利知道該怎麼說甜膩的情話。喝醉的勇利巧舌如簧、魅力無窮。

換作清醒的勇利……清醒的勇利只會慌張，跑去背肌肉名稱。

勇利縮成一個小球，揉揉眼睛。他知道自己讓人失望。

一部分的他希望如果自己縮得夠小，他就會因為某些無法解釋的原因打破時空定理，回到過去重新來過。再來一次要表現得更性感。在他人生中體驗過的無數丟臉經驗中，時間從來不曾停止流動，但現在要發生也不是不行啊。

但他想要理智一點。希望穿越時空不是理智的想法。希望勇利能表現得性感也不是理智的想法。

他盡可能把自己清乾淨——暫時把繃帶拆下來，熱水沾到皮膚而忍不住抽氣時，想起了那些與金牌一起贏得的挫傷。他努力把情緒抽離現實。

好吧。剛才那最後一部分就勇利來看是超讚的沒錯。他知道他的表現客觀來說還是很難堪。

他知道，因為……等等。他這又是怎麼知道的？

勇利在浴室頓住，皺起眉，思索著他知道應該存在的證據。

他從頭到尾都在看維克多。然後——是這樣的，不合理的地方就在這裡，但事實就是如此。

維克多根本沒有退縮過。一點都沒有。一次也沒有。

披集一直都說勇利蠻遲鈍的，雖然勇利相信披集是表達得太誇張，他也知道某種程度上來說是實話沒錯。這是今天第二次了，所有證據都互相扣合。

那張藏寶圖。維克多說勇利有的遠不只一次機會。維克多說勇利很美。維克多發簡訊說想跟他上床。

如果這些都不是出自他的真心實意，那維克多就一定是這世界上最可怕的騙子了。勇利願意對自己嚴苛，但對維克多？絕不，永遠不會。他沒辦法想像維克多會是那種人。

還有維克多看著他的模樣，他眼裡熟悉的神色。勇利很確定他之前看過；他只是不知道在哪看過。如果他記得是在哪的話……

然後他想起來了。他今天早上就看過。

他慌忙爬出浴缸，草草擦乾到不會有水滴到手機螢幕上的程度，指紋辨識沒有成功，手機響起警報，直到勇利蠻橫地手動輸入密碼。

他點開維克多長曲的影片。在鏡頭捕捉到他轉頭的瞬間定格，看他臉上的表情。

來啊，那表情在說。到這兒來。

勇利有時是很遲鈍沒錯，但他在以為對象不是自己的時候，完全能明白那表情的涵義。

他的心在胸中怦怦直跳。

只有一個結論了，一個簡直明顯得不得了、明顯到勇利一想到就知道沒錯的結論，無論看上去有多麼的荒誕。

就是維克多喜歡勇利。維克多相當喜歡勇利。

或許等維克多了解到勇利的本質之後這喜歡就會全部消失了，但勇利今天表現得實在差勁透頂，他尷尬緊張愚蠢還發飆，而維克多還是用那樣的表情在看他。

怎麼會。

怎麼會呢。

勇利很確定他根本什麼都沒做，怎麼就有資格得到這一切了，從天而降的好運通常都隨時可能消失。他得讓自己相信這只是一時判斷失準，除此之外不作他想。

他盯著螢幕上穿著粉金兩色外套的維克多，笑得太猛臉頰都痛了。

維克多喜歡勇利耶。

他的螢幕轉暗。

這感覺是陌生新奇又戰戰兢兢，這股充滿希望、相互照映的情意正在升騰，像是滑過起伏不平的冰。維克多喜歡勇利，勇利喜歡維克多，他不知道這一切究竟怎麼可能成真，也不知道該怎麼辦才好。

他沒資格得到這一切。他還沒準備好。

但是……勇利還是湊向前，嘴唇碰上黑色的螢幕。

即便維克多不在這裡，沒看到他荒謬的舉動，他也依然紅了臉。

 

END


	4. Chapter 4

早晨到來的時候，那股困惑欣喜交雜的魅力仍未褪去。吃早餐時勇利又看了一遍維克多的滑冰影片——維克多的臉上仍帶著那樣的神情，令勇利紅了臉，想將自己獻祭給神明以答謝垂青。

維克多喜歡他。喜歡他的是人維克多。維克多喜歡的是他。這事實放在他腦中怎麼轉都想不通。

他在跟媽媽通電話時都還感覺得到那種莫名驚詫又喜不自勝的情緒。她給勇利講的盡是媽媽們最擅長的、那些聽著尷尬又毫無來由的好話。勇利討厭讚美。就算得到的是自己媽媽的稱讚也一樣。

但維克多喜歡他哎。

在他更有自信的那些時刻，他甚至還想著有一天——如果他真的有了難以置信的好運的話——維克多還真有可能會認識他。在這模糊的未來藍圖裡，他們都當了教練或評論員之類的，為著什麼外在因素湊在一起。維克多會慢慢了解勇利是個怎麼樣的人，然後有天，他會告訴眾人，說他因為勇利的某種良善特質而愛上勇利，好比說……嗯……

勇利老是沒辦法把幻想編派得具體。

但勇利可從沒練習去想像維克多從一開始就真的對他感興趣。這太誇張了。他對這想法的不安持續增長成一股摸得著的壓力，一股閃爍不定、滲進他肌肉臟腑的錯置感。

他試著用一般的法子擺脫掉這種尷尬的感覺——就是去滑冰。

「勝生選手，你為什麼在這？」他從旅館房間溜到冰場時，保全人員問道。

「呃……因為我預定這段時間要練習表演滑？」

「我明白了，」對方說。「嗯，這樣的話……」

之後的三十分鐘爛透了。有人叫了協會職員。有人通知了勇利的教練。勇利自己則讓一群誠摯的人團團包圍，他們顯然全都知道他有一只扭傷的愚蠢手腕，還都覺得這事兒非同小可。

他們對他施以最溫柔可親的訓話，告訴他他是日本的代表之類的，之後幾個月的身體狀況之類的，休息很重要之類的。

結論是他完全不能上冰。不能練習。沒有表演滑。不行，絕對不能，連規定圖形也不行。他是想要加重傷勢留下一輩子的毛病嗎？

他們還覺得他堅持這不要緊、他帶著比這更嚴重的傷勢滑過好幾百次了的說法，一點也沒有說服力，反而值得警惕。

要好好保重啊，他們惶恐地說。日本就靠你了。你是我們的王牌。

勇利不會告訴他們實情的。維克多是喜歡他沒錯，但維克多很寂寞，而勇利就是……勇利。如果他不在冰上把這躁動不安的能量發洩出來，它就會一團堵在腦子裡來回彈跳，搞出比「可能會受傷」更糟糕的損害。

他撤退，以慢跑取而代之。這跟滑冰還是不一樣，但總好過什麼也不作，他的心思又開始自言自語，一遍遍反覆。

為什麼。

為什麼？

為什麼是我。怎麼會這樣？這是什麼意思？現在維克多知道我這麼笨拙了，他會反悔嗎？

跑了五分鐘之後，正在等著過十字路口時，有人認出他來了。

「老天，是那個滑冰選手勝生勇利！」

那一小群人想要他的合照和簽名，好像勇利真的是個名人，而不是某個純憑愚蠢和決心、湊巧擠上第一名的傢伙。

他站在那裏的時候，人越聚越多。勇利根本沒那麼重要，大概從一開始那些人之後，就沒人知道他是誰了。他猜大概有些人就是逮著機會不想錯過。

他一找到空檔就撤退回旅館，身心俱顫。

現在還只是早上十點半。

維克多十一點的時候打來了。

「嗨維克多。」勇利的心蠢蠢地怦怦直跳。他逼自己冷靜地坐到床上，盡量不去想他們昨天晚上才通過色情電話。這太難了——從不要去想那些事情而徒勞無功的困難，很快就變成他的小老弟不聽話很難搞的困難，因為他越是不想就越是會想啊。

「嗨！你怎麼樣啊，我的美人？」

他的，勇利恍惚地想。維克多是在說他耶。怎麼會。他太需要站到冰上，太需要把這股惶惶不安逼出體外了。

「呃，還行。」勇利紅著臉。暱稱。想個暱稱。他應該用個暱稱。維克多昨天都看過小勇利了。取個暱稱是會有多難？

想起小維克多，對他的焦慮可毫無助益。

他還是姑且一試。「你怎麼樣啊，我的……」不行。他做不到。這太尷尬了。他連要用哪種暱稱都不知道。「……維克多，」他訕訕地以此作結。他閉緊雙眼，靠著床頭板往下滑。

「再叫我一次。」維克多用氣音說。

「維克多？」

「不是，勇利，你剛不是這麼說的啊！你很愛逗我耶。」

「噢。」勇利張開眼睛，覺得臉頰燒紅。「你是說……我的維克多？」

「對！」

「噢。」勇利吞吞口水。「我……好啊。可以。我……我做得到。」

一陣沉默。或許維克多是在等勇利再說一次，也或許想讓他再多說些。勇利的心思繞著這段談話打轉，就像鯊魚聞到水中的血腥。太傻了。你真是蠢蛋欸。

他得說出來。他得現在就說出口，因為要是他不說的話，就會一整天都為此發愁了。這感覺就像回看他跳躍的影片。所有還能改進的地方都有影片為證，其他人再怎麼堅持他已經做到完美也沒有用。

「呃，就是昨天晚上。對不起……後來發展成那樣。」

通話出現一陣雜訊，接著背景傳來了喇叭聲。

「對不起，」勇利繼續。「我……對這些事情不是很有經驗？我，就是，嗯。我會努力的。」他咬起唇。「但就是，嗯，抱歉。」

「哇。」維克多的聲音輕悄。「所以……」

「沒事啦。你什麼都不用說。我只是想……你知道的。跟你道歉。」

「我是有話想說。」

勇利的心沉下。這就不好了。維克多有話要說。他反悔了。他要……

「但我正在往機場的車上，旁邊有人。或許我們可以等到今晚再聊？」維克多讓最後四個字暗示地溜過舌尖。

勇利真的不能再把心思放在色色的事情上了。他搖搖頭。背景迸出一長串的俄語，維克多哈哈笑。

「是啦，我真的什麼都不能說了，」維克多快活地說。「米菈也在呢，她還是個寶寶。我們得讓對話留在普遍級——哎唷，米菈住手啦，不，把那個——」

聽起來真像是一陣扭打——布料窸窣作響，一聲悶哼，一股響亮的雜音，好像有人直接抓在手機內建的麥克風上。

「我才不是寶寶，」一個帶著俄國腔調的女聲說，在勇利的耳中清晰又響亮。「我才不需要什麼普遍級。我只想說，我不知道你對他作了什麼，維克多已經好多年沒這麼煩人了。」

「嘿，」勇利氣勢洶洶地說。「維克多才不煩人。」

「他就是很煩。不要說謊了。你就繼續吧——不管你是在幹嘛。在這——」她的話說到一半就斷了，猛地喊出一句俄語。

「看吧？」維克多的聲音突然變得又響又近，聽起來有點氣喘吁吁。「就連跟我同冰場的練習夥伴都支持我們在一起。」

「我支持勇利，」他聽到米菈說。「你才配不上他。」

又有人用俄語喊了一聲。勇利聽得頭暈目眩。

維克多大笑。「沒禮貌！用英文說不然就閉嘴啊。連雅克夫都不會要我停下。他覺得這可好了。」

「才沒有什麼東西會讓雅克夫覺得好啦。」

「雅克夫，來跟勇利說你很高興。」

漫長的沉默。「好，」一個低沉的聲音終於開口。「我簡直不能更高興了。」

他聽起來像是答應要帶下毒的肉在颱風天裡去核輻射地區野餐。

「就是這樣，」維克多說。「大家都喜歡你！我們今天晚上再聊吧，好嗎？可能我到家的時候你那邊已經很晚了，但是……我可以給你打電話嗎？」

勇利嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，還是徹底不知所措。「他們又不讓我上場。我還能作什麼呢？」

「那就晚點聊囉。」維克多掛了電話。

 

勇利出席了表演滑。在大會宣布勇利因為受傷不能上場的時候，全場一陣善意的笑聲和掌聲。大概沒人想看他上場，對他們來說也沒有損失。

勇利的手機死沉沉地擱在口袋裡。

披集發簡訊來問他的手腕。

切雷斯蒂諾告訴勇利在醫生確認沒事之前就放輕鬆點。

煩人的阿秋給他捎來祝賀。 **你怎麼沒跟我說你在札幌？我會來找你啊！雖然我去年畢業了，又不世說不想見你。需要有人幫你療傷嗎？**

最後那個眨眼的表情符號真是可怕極了。

這些人都不是維克多。

維克多想跟勇利聊昨晚發生的事情。

維克多知道勇利有多傻了。

勇利要變成維克多的煩人阿秋了——那個就因為一次……好吧，三次判斷失準之後就不斷來騷擾他的傢伙。

每次手機震動的時候他的心就一陣猛跳。感覺就像他在美國的時候會收到的垃圾郵件，信件主旨是：你可能已經被分手啦！

收到披集發來的第四封簡訊之後，勇利就把手機關了。

 

＊

 

等勇利晚點再把手機開機的時候，他一共收到十九封簡訊。他馬上就刪了其中一封垃圾訊息，而剩下的十八封……

 

**嗨勇利，我回來啦！表演滑結束沒？**

**我不想煮飯所以回家之後就吃優格了。我不喜歡優格，但對身體好（噁），馬卡欽也喜歡，一定要分她才行。**

**你還沒回旅館啊？大概有訪談之類的吧。沒關係我可以等。**

**但你回來之後大概已經累了。**

**我討厭時差。我要發起連署廢除時差。還有讓你搬到這來。**

**勇利，現在你那邊晚上六點。我希望你正在好好享受晚餐，還有日本花滑協會的人沒有一直纏著你不放。你晚餐吃什麼？**

**勇利，你在哪？**

**哎呀不好，我太吵了，我太吵了嗎？如果昨天晚上之後你跟我一樣累的話大概得小睡一下了。睡一下沒關係的！**

**勇利。**

**勇利？**

**勇利，我安靜了整整兩個小時哦。對我來說已經很久了。**

**勇利。**

**勇利？**

**勇利！**

**我有點擔心你今天早上說的東西。**

**還有我想跟你說晚安。;)**

**但你根本連已讀都沒有呢。你還好嗎？是發生什麼事了嗎？是手腕嗎？你弄丟手機了嗎？是哪個冒牌勇利在看這些簡訊嗎？我會跟你拼命哦，你這個冒牌勇利！**

**等你有時間的時候打電話給我，跟我說說你今天過得怎麼樣吧，好嗎？我想你的聲音了。**

 

勇利呼氣。他都沒收到披集的簡訊了，卻還是能聽到披集的聲音。

**勇利，有些時候你真的很遲鈍耶。**

好。好啦。他深呼吸。他的心思已經跑遠。有些時候是會這樣，沒辦法上場滑冰讓狀況更糟糕。但即便這樣，他都這個狀態了，也還是能看出這些簡訊中，維克多的意思並不是想要結束一場突然就不想要的關係。他只需要打通電話。跟他聊聊。

而且維克多喜歡他呢。

這可不是慘劇。這是他真真切切想要了一輩子的東西啊。

但其它一切他都能抵擋得了——維克多的美貌，他的魅力，他的滑冰。他還能在心中持守住一個角落不受誘惑，儘管身負種種弱點依然保持安全。維克多的喜歡是在撕扯勇利小心翼翼構築起的藩籬。

到這兒來，維克多喚他，而還有什麼要求，能比要他袒露自我更具侵占意味呢？

在他坐在自己旅館房間——是待在這裡的最後一晚，明天就要回他在大學附近租的寡淡小房間了——想要鼓起勇氣回覆的時候，他的手機響了。

維克多來電。

有那麼一秒，他想著乾脆不要接吧，但維克多都打來了，而且，嗯，最好還是咬咬牙撐過去吧。他關上燈，躲進被單底下，接聽電話。

「勇利，」維克多說，「勇利，看到你終於已讀我的簡訊我好高興啊。你今天怎麼都沒有回我？你忘記帶手機了嗎？」

「在我得金牌之後一直受到簡訊轟炸，」勇利說，這也算是實話，「也因為我受傷的事情。所以我就把手機關了。」

「勇利，你怎麼可以這樣？真是折騰死我了。下一次，就把我以外的人都黑單就好。」

勇利忍不住笑了。想到維克多依然能逗他發笑就令他心痛。

「對不起啦，維克多。真的對不起。」

「那就補償我吧，」維克多步步緊逼。他的語調放沉。「你現在穿得是什麼，勇利？」

勇利的下巴掉下來了。這是維克多的性感語氣。維克多把他的性感語氣用在勇利身上了。「你——你現在真的想知道我穿了什麼？」

「噢。」一陣長長的沉默。「是了。我……你想要談昨天晚上的事情。」

勇利也不想談昨晚的事情。他想要的是爬進洞裡等死。他把枕頭往頭頂上堆直到被窩裡什麼也看不見。說起話來就像用膠帶扯腿毛一樣艱難，但他還是得說出口。

「昨天晚上的事情我很抱歉，」勇利脫口而出。「我都不知道自己在想什麼。簡直不敢相信我說了那種話。實在太丟臉了。」

片刻之間只有沉默。接著：「勇利，你覺得哪裡丟臉了？」

「就是，之前有人在跟你上床之前先對人體肌肉高談闊論嗎？」

「是沒有，但——」

「怎樣的智障才會拿肌肉來調情啊？」勇利把臉埋進床墊。「我知道、我知道，我就是很蠢。真的對不起，我——我腦子都不會轉了，在這事情上我真的沒多少經驗，我只是——我第一個想到的就是那個，然後——」

「勇利，等等。你以為昨天晚上不是我想要的嗎？」

「我知道不是，」勇利說，「但——我就是，有大半時間我都不知道該說什麼，我就是，我的嘴巴，我都不知道我的嘴巴在講什麼，就開口亂講，我又何必要假裝之後會不一樣啊？我一天到晚都那樣講話。沒得救了。我就是這德性。就是這麼蠢。我真該……真該早點告訴你的。如果你覺得我這是誤導你了，實在很抱歉。」

話筒另一端只是沉默。

「對不起，」勇利對著那沉默再次開口。「我……我知道你在索契好像有了我很酷還怎樣的印象？我，嗯，實在不是那樣的人。」

「勇利。」

「要是你不想再跟我講話了我也能明白的。沒關係。我只是——要是你那樣想的話，也不要拒絕得太委婉。這樣我只會更難受。你就——直說吧，好嗎？現在就說吧。」勇利幾乎是在朝床墊大吼了。他把身上的毯子拉下來像斗篷一樣裹住自己，包得死緊讓耳朵都壓在腦袋上。

「你……」維克多頓住。

勇利真希望現在能見到他。接著他想像維克多雙眼中的光彩褪成冰冷的輕蔑，又為沒能見面感到慶幸。

「你想要我誠實相告？」

「對。」勇利撐住自己等待著即將到來的宣判。

「好吧。實話是，昨天晚上是我這輩子最爽的一次性愛，你人甚至都不在這呢。」

「呃。」勇利吞口水，搖搖頭，等著耳膜跳起，等著世界不再失衡地旋轉。「呃，什麼？」

「對不起，」維克多說，「真抱歉對你來說沒那麼好。」

勇利不太理解他聽到了什麼。每個字都聽得懂。都能組織成完整的句子。

維克多以為昨天晚上勇利不覺得爽嗎？

「不對，昨晚——昨晚超爽的，但是，維克多……重點不在這。是……是我很傻啊。」

「對，」維克多說。「我注意到了。」

勇利皺起臉。「然後你以為我很酷啊！」

「我承認在索契的時候……是這樣以為沒錯。」

「再說，你那麼有經驗……」

「哎呀。你以為我跟幾個人上過床啊？」

「呃……」即便維克多直到十八歲才開始有性經驗（對一個十六歲的時候就以繩縛和性感內衣為概念來設計服裝的人來講晚得出奇了），他也有幾乎十年的時間身處眾人目光焦點，有十年的時間能讓他逮著某人的目光、勾勾手指，知道無論想要的是誰都能手到擒來。但考慮到維克多嗓音中的審慎，勇利大概是估得太高了。他把預想的數目砍半。「有一打吧？」

「三個，」維克多笑了一聲。「就三個，不是三打。這還包括你呢，雖然說有些人不會把你算進去啦，但要是不算上你的話，那就只剩兩個，實在太不好意思啦。」

勇利喊道。「跟你上過床的人竟然沒我多？」

「這是當然，」維克多說。「我是說，對我而言是很明顯啦，從我們在晚宴上跳舞的時候我就知道了。老實說我也沒多少空閒時間。而且從過去的經驗來看，我，嗯，通常會把身體親密跟真心實意搞混。所以我後來就很小心了。」

「噢。」勇利不知道該怎麼回應才好。這是維克多在給他警告要他趁早抽身嗎？「這，這會是我們之間的問題嗎？我們應該，呃，你……不想……？」

「太晚啦，」維克多快活地說。「我在昨晚之前就已經喜歡上你啦，所以現在擔心這個也沒有用了。」

「噢。」勇利用了一點時間來重新調整維克多在他心裡的形象。

顯然維克多‧尼基弗洛夫只跟三個人上過床，其中一個還是勇利。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫不討厭昨天晚上發生的事情。昨晚還是他人生中最爽的一次，這點真讓勇利無法理解。

上一個跟他上床的人一定無能至極。勇利只能想出這麼個可能性了。

他努力理清這會在內心浮現的圖景。「但，但是！你說我昨晚很傻啊。」

又一陣停頓。接著維克多笑道。「我有說錯嗎？」

「沒——有。」

「你覺得我不喜歡嗎？」

「是——吧？」

「哇，」維克多說。「這就是……誤會了。勇利，我超喜歡的。」

他超喜歡。勇利的腦袋發疼。他超喜歡。

這甚至比維克多誤將某些正向的感情投射到勇利身上還難以理解。

維克多超喜歡勇利告訴他肌肉的日文名稱？

顯然是的。顯然維克多‧尼基弗洛夫這舉世聞名、人人眼中的夢中情人——有過的性經驗還比勇利少——超喜歡這個傻哩吧嘰的勇利。

有那麼片刻，他怎麼想也想不透。感覺這整個世界都是一場騙局。

接著他產生了一絲猶疑。

「維克多，」勇利慢慢地說。「有沒有可能是因為你也挺傻的？」

「勇——利——」維克多發出一串笑聲。「你連這都不知道還好意思說自己是我的粉絲嗎？」

「你看起來那麼酷！」勇利說。「那麼有內涵！有氣質！你看起來就是很有氣質啊！你怎麼會是個傻蛋？」

「勇利，我一連得了四屆世錦賽冠軍欸！我專為滑冰設計了一款軟體！能這麼成功的人沒有一個真的很酷啦！我只是偶爾在電視上假裝自己很酷，好讓別人去買他們不需要的東西罷了。你以為昨天晚上我是在取笑你嗎？」

「抱歉，我——」

「不，勇利，不要道歉。我不希望你難過。畢竟我這麼喜歡你。」維克多說了。他就這麼說出口了，勇利都能感覺到那句褒獎，好似真有實物，在他周身蔓延開來。他甚至能為那樣的讚美酣然心醉。

「但我是該道歉的。」勇利吞吞口水，想讓思緒重回正軌。「是我的錯。是我腦袋在亂想。我——」

他打斷自己。他不想跟維克多說起自己的心理弱點。維克多喜歡他。這麼喜歡他，他說。維克多這麼喜歡他。

「披集，」他改為這麼說。「你知道披集‧朱拉暖嗎？」

「嗯。」

「他是我之前的訓練夥伴。他說我蠻遲鈍的。」

維克多哼了聲。「這樣說人可不太好。」

勇利在被單下聳肩。「我一直到昨天晚上才發現你喜歡我，所以……大概是真的吧。」

「真的嗎？」維克多聽起來好像真的感覺吃驚。「哇。這可是第一次。隨便去街上找個人都不會說我太難捉摸吧。」

「嘛。」勇利吞吞口水。「那不就是我嗎。路人甲。」

一陣沉默——不太尷尬，也不太自在。勇利動動臀腿，感覺被單滑動。

「這樣說可能有點失禮，」維克多終於說，「但我不相信。至少不像你說的那樣。我們聊天的時候有一半時間都在視訊，你在我誇獎你的時候笑了，說你漂亮的時候臉紅了，你——」維克多頓了頓。「你不會跟一個覺得你只是在單相思的人這麼調情的。」

「噢。」勇利覺得臉龐燒起。「你是真的喜歡我，是嗎。很……很喜歡。……我猜是吧。」他揉揉眼睛，是沒甚麼必要，因為他裹成這樣也什麼都看不到。

「你在晚宴上也很清楚知道我喜歡你了。你發現我盯著你看，朝我眨眼，還勾手要我過去，好像在說你在等什麼？過來跟我跳舞啊。」

勇利一點也不記得了。

「我不認為你遲鈍，」維克多慢慢說。「我覺得就像你滑冰一樣。你內心深處知道自己很美。這幾個禮拜以來你一直都知道我真的、真的很喜歡你。如果你的……嗯，朋友，覺得你這只是遲鈍，那他的觀察力也不怎麼樣。」

勇利覺得自己被看穿了。「這……」很複雜，他差點就這麼說了。他吐氣，再開口時放低語調。「就是如果所有人都覺得我很遲鈍，以為我不會注意到別人喜歡我的話會比較好吧？我想我……的確不知道？但我又是知道的。就像是我的大腦沒有發現，但身體其他地方都知道了。」

他這話說得顛三倒四。

「對，」維克多說，好像勇利的胡言亂語完全合理。「就像跳捻轉步一樣。我得先在腦袋裡面學會該怎麼作，但到現在，我都不知道是怎麼滑出來的，就直接滑了。」

「沒錯就是那樣！」勇利抓緊手機。「只是我覺得我是反方向學東西的。我想，我想可能我知道吧？知道你喜歡我？只是知道的是我的手、我的心、我的胃。就是腦袋還不知道。」

維克多什麼也沒說。

「聽起來真蠢，」勇利承認。「只是……我想，如果我覺得沒有什麼可失去的話會比較輕鬆吧？」

「你擔心會失去我嗎？」

「他們不讓我上場，」勇利解釋。「我現在什麼都擔心。」

這也一點邏輯也沒有。

但維克多只是理解地咂舌。「我最討厭那樣了。雅克夫一直叫我把心放在這個賽季，別老想著去編明年的節目，但那就是我專心的方法啊。」

「對吧？我偏偏好運到家，整個協會這週都盯著我不放。」勇利在被窩底下悶得都要熟了，他從縫隙探出頭來。房裡暗著，但也沒有頭上罩著被子那麼暗。有一束光從窗簾隙縫中照進房內，時鐘的藍光映在桌面上。

「所以，」維克多說。他語調裡有著某種質地，溫暖絲滑。「不能進行肢體活動，他們是這個意思吧？當然你會覺得不對勁了。這可不好，我很樂意，嗯，協助你進行一些低強度的有氧運動哦。」

勇利倒也沒明確地問過醫生可不可以通色情電話。他們反正也不會知道他今晚作了什麼。但是……

但他想要維克多。他太想要他了，這一次又一次地，他可不能讓自己習慣每次勃起都能得償所願。

「對啊，」他低聲說。「不能進行肢體活動。」

這太蠢了。他渾身燥熱，光是想到能佔有維克多就令血液開始湧動。他需要這個，需要讓心臟猛跳，需要感覺到肌肉緊繃再緊繃接著舒展放鬆。

他不能放任自己去需要維克多。他已經太喜歡他了。需要得更多就會越過那條線了。

昨晚是我有生以來最爽的一次。他還能聽見維克多這麼說，而這就危險了，想要再聽一遍，想要表現得更好。這麼想要一個人，太危險了。

「沒關係，」維克多應道。「昨晚要你那麼做是我太自私了。我的意思是，你都給我看了全身的瘀青。你該休息才對。」

「好。」勇利吸氣。「我是該休息了。今天真是漫長又詭異啊。」

「好好睡覺，快點好起來。」維克多的話中有一股柔軟甜蜜的語調。「明天再聊囉？」

勇利閉上眼睛。「什麼時候都可以，我的維克多。你想什麼時候都可以。」

維克多發出了小小的聲音，聽起來好像很開心。勇利在繼續聽下去之前掛了電話。他盯著天花板，感覺同時疲憊不堪又躁動難抑。

他想著維克多，告訴勇利自己喜歡他，告訴勇利他並不是真的遲鈍。他想著維克多，笑著說他傻。他記得維克多說是他畢生最爽的一次就是跟勇利一起，他發現他沒告訴維克多他也一樣。

維克多給他的高潮一直都是最棒的，即便在勇利認識他之前也一樣。

他想著維克多昨晚淌著熱汗的模樣，一會之後，就起了性致。

勇利一直都知道維克多喜歡他。他的身體知道、雙手知道、心也知道。但在腦海裡告訴自己，維克多隨時都可能離開、他想要的只是性愛，會容易得多。現在，他一邊撫著自己的性器，想著維克多的聲音，他知道這不是真的了。

現實比他對自己訴說的謊言更加艱難。

現實是維克多就是喜歡現在這樣。現實是他們能輕鬆地聊天。是信任維克多，與他成為朋友，變得那麼地、那麼地喜歡他。

現實是維克多也喜歡他。

現實太過美滿，光是想到會失去維克多就讓他全身發痛，因為一旦勇利承認了這一切是真的，承認他有了機會能得到曾經夢想過的一切，他就終於確切明白自己身處怎樣的險境。

想著他一無所有實在比這容易得多。

現在他有維克多了，他就不知道要是失去他，該怎麼面對那樣的心痛。

勇利想要他，想要他，太想要他了，維克多不需要知道這想望有多深切。他下手使勁，不再保留。現在維克多知道了，他就不需要有所保留。因為他是個傻子，他還想像維克多在他耳邊低語。

你多美啊，勇利。多可愛啊，勇利。

老天，老天啊。勇利全身抽搐，好向維克多真的就在這裡，就在勇利體內。他幾乎都能幻想出他性器的存在。讓勇利的神經像著了火一般，幾乎在慾望中灼灼閃耀。

「維克多。」那名字像是從他喉中扯出一般。「老天，維克多、維克多、維克多啊。」

高潮穿透全身，打斷了一切大腦運作。他的性器在手裡猛烈抽動，精液一股股噴上胸口。

他慢慢地回過神智，意識到沾滿精液的手還握著疲軟的性器，意識到房內的一片靜寂，而沒有維克多在電話另一段的呼吸。意識到他就這麼高潮了。這一切確實發生了。

這樣挺孤單的。

但至少他不需要面對維克多的喜歡和自己的思慕。

之後的四十分鐘，勇利又射了兩次才終於睡去。

 

＊

 

隔天早上他們還是不讓他上冰，但至少他有事可作了，除了舉止端莊地待在表演滑的看台上之外的事情。

他起得早，出門很快地走了一圈。辦了退房，把行李用大眾運輸運回他在大學旁租的套房。接著是跟切雷斯蒂諾通視訊，他們把他在日錦賽的表現看過一遍，挑了優點缺點跟爛到爆的點。就勇利看來，他們花太多時間在講他的優點了。

「在開始之前，」切雷斯蒂諾說，「我想先跟你談談你這一季之後的打算。在開始為這個秋天作準備的時候，我問過你有什麼目標。你還記得你說了甚麼嗎？」

勇利彎下身，額頭靠在桌上。「我說我想要比進大獎賽決賽，」他難堪地對著木頭桌面嘟噥。「結果搞成這樣。」

「你的確是進了決賽。」

「是啦，但是……」

「我想談的就是這個。」切雷斯蒂諾雙手抱胸，目光之嚴肅，他幾乎都能從螢幕的另一端感覺到熱度了。「你說的是你想要比進決賽，但你的意思是你想要在決賽得名。」

勇利沮喪地咕噥。「這明顯是我不想要讓自己丟臉吧。」

切雷斯蒂諾不理他。「如果我們要一起為賽季後半作打算的話，我得知道你真的想要什麼，而不是你說你想要什麼。」

勇利吞吞口水，想著那些他身體知道但腦袋不知道的事情。想到披集說他遲鈍。

「我想要有好表現，」他輕聲說。

「勇利。」這不太像在責備他。

切雷斯蒂諾說的對。勇利想要的東西——那些他偶爾會在深夜時分放任自己暢想的東西——要是不說出口的話，就會永遠留在遙不可及之處。

「好吧。」他呼氣，挺起身體，在小小的房裡打直腰桿。「我想在四大洲賽得名。」

這聽起來多傲慢，就這樣說出口。但除了切雷斯蒂諾之外，沒人會對他指指點點。

「很好。」切雷斯蒂諾點頭。「這目標很合理。你現在是進了大獎賽決賽，世界排名前六的選手，那幾個人中有三個不會比四大洲賽。你也沒理由拿不到獎。」

合理。切雷斯蒂諾說想在四大洲賽得名是合理的目標。

「那世錦賽呢？」切雷斯蒂諾問。「你世錦賽的目標是什麼？」

世錦賽就更複雜了。勇利的心在胸中重重地跳，明確地暗示了他有著不想承認但確實想要的東西。

「你覺得……」他咬起唇，逼自己看向螢幕上切雷斯蒂諾的眼睛。「你覺得要是我說我想在世錦賽得名會太誇張嗎？」

「不用考慮我。你怎麼想的？」切雷斯蒂諾反問。「想像你在世錦賽，最好的情況下，你夢想會有甚麼結果？」

噢，這問題可……太不公平了。四大洲賽是一回事，勇利可以理智地考慮。但維克多會參加世錦賽，勇利有太多夢想圍繞著他而存在。現在還更多了，因為他們成了……無論現在這樣算什麼的關係。

維克多也會在世錦賽。

維克多的夢想可從來不是讓與他同台競爭的選手站在頒獎台最高處，對他介紹自己。

那是勇利的夢想。

就因為他知道了更多維克多的事情，並不代表他放棄了那個夢。他還是想要贏過維克多。現在可能還想得特別殷切。他想要贏，想要比過他，想要美得讓維克多不可能轉開眼。

他想要整個世界都看到維克多可以、也應該屬於勇利。他想要的事物之多，連對自己承認都太過困難。

他想要的事物讓一切變得更複雜了——他喜歡維克多，他在乎維克多，維克多告訴他好多事情，還幫助他，還有……

維克多還想著要退役了。這可能是他最後一次與他同台比賽的機會。

勇利吸了口氣，點頭道：「我想要贏過維克多。」

這是他第一次把這些話說出口。聽起來響亮又駭人。

「我想要贏過維克多。」他重複道。

切雷斯蒂諾只是點頭。「我知道。」

「怎麼——什麼——」

「勇利，你顯然一直在偷偷練習四周後內點冰還不想讓我知道，」切雷斯蒂諾說。「你要是沒把目標放在維克多‧尼基弗洛夫身上，就不會去學他的招牌動作。現在跟我說實話，你還背著我練了什麼？」

「我，嗯。」勇利吞吞口水。「還有，嗯，四周後外跳？這實在很蠢，這兩種我到現在也只能偶爾跳成功。光是去想有那個可能都還太荒謬了。」

「有趣，」切雷斯蒂諾說。「我猜得是四周勾手跳。連維克多都還沒有四周後外跳。」

維克多現在的四周後外跳成功率是35%，勇利沒說。勇利還有好長一段路要趕。

「對，」勇利咬唇。「他還沒有四周後外跳。我就是因為這樣才練的。我想在他之前練成。」

切雷斯蒂諾只是點頭，好像這有可能似的。「維克多的穩定度更高，表現更精湛。你要用什麼計畫來贏他？」

勇利慢慢呼氣。計畫這個字眼真是宏偉。計畫就表示要穩固扎實而不能浮想連翩。但到目前為止他都盡在幻想、在作大夢。

「嗯，就是用這點。他穩定度更高，表現更精湛，」勇利慢慢地說。「我敢說他也在練四周後外跳。我的意思是，用常理來推論……他一定有在練吧？」

「自然是的。」

「他穩定度更高。」勇利花了好多時間在想維克多。他知道他有哪些弱點，即便那些短處極其微小。「這表示他行事更保守。他一定要等到確定能成功之後才會在節目裡面排四周後外跳。」

「沒錯。」

「這就給了我一點點機會。」勇利舉起拇指食指，比出一厘米的距離。「因為——這優勢挺蠢的，但我就盡我所能了——我習慣在節目裡面用上成功率很低的跳躍。我只需要狀況很好的兩天。只要那兩天狀況真的很好，我就能贏他了。」

「很好。」切雷斯蒂諾點頭。「你得練到極限，知道吧，要比你之前逼得更緊。這表示你得真的非常非常小心不要受傷。手還傷著的時候不准上冰，了解嗎？」

勇利悶悶地點頭。

「好。那我們來規畫進度吧。如果你希望在兩個半月內達成那些跳躍的話，我們就得努力練習，非常努力才行。」

他們花了半個小時排好行程和訓練計畫。勇利寫了整頁的筆記，詳細記錄他每周該作到的功課。切雷斯蒂諾給他發了一套新的增強訓練要他照作。還責備他說自己一個人的時候不准練四周後外跳了，要是他受傷了但旁邊沒人怎麼辦？

勇利發出很像在保證不會這麼做的聲音。

最後他有了一張紙，上面排滿目標和日期：一個遠大的計畫，好讓他或許可能成功打敗那個令他迷戀至極的男人。

「勇利，最後還有一件事。」

「嗯，切雷斯蒂諾？」

「是你跟維克多。」

冰冷的重量沉往勇利的胃底。「我跟維克多？我跟維克多怎麼了？」

「嘖。我雖然晚宴後一個小時就去飯店酒吧了，但我是有耳朵的，我聽到一些八卦。」

「呃。」勇利頭暈目眩。「八卦？」

「就是教練之間在開玩笑啦。但我注意到維克多發推在講你的長曲。你們倆有在聊天，是吧？」

「你注意到維克多幹了啥？」

「你明白這個策略要成功憑得就是出奇不易對吧？」

勇利已經把手機拿出來了。他一年之前在披集的要求下裝了推特，但除了追蹤維克多的消息之外別無他用。他點開軟體，然後……

「噢不，」他喘道。

「勇利？」切雷斯蒂諾在螢幕上揮手，勇利不情願地放下手機。「你有在聽嗎？我不在乎你跟維克多之間是什麼關係——這完全是你的事情。事實上，正是因為——你們未來可能會有的關係，我才覺得應該這樣。你們都是頂尖的選手，你的策略又必須趁其不備。所以不要跟他說你在練這些跳躍，你明白嗎？」

勇利是明白，他不想這樣，但是……「教練……」

「我不是在叫你騙他。如果你想的話，你還可以跟他說你在練一些因為策略原因而不想講的東西。他跟你一樣好勝心切，他會懂的。聊點別的，可以嗎？你們都還年輕。一定可以找到其他共通點的。」

要是他們一個月就聊個兩次的話，這樣的做法大概有用。但他們不是。就那麼一會，勇利想乾脆告訴切雷斯蒂諾，說他早上跑步時會跟維克多通電話，講他們把日程重新排過，好一起看對方的練習影片、一起吃飯，還有……還有……還有……

這個「還有」都只是剛剛起頭罷了。勇利顯然是維克多這輩子經歷過最爽的一次「還有」。這個「還有」根本不干切雷斯蒂諾的事。切雷斯蒂諾以為他只是在要勇利慎重判斷。

但他想要的之於勇利，是在向一個坦承以對的人，為自己的策略留後手。無論這是不是在說謊，勇利都覺得不對。

但是，勇利要贏過維克多的優勢又沒多少……

「我明白了，」他說。他不願意，但他懂的。

 

＊

 

勇利去找教授面談的路上又看了一遍推特上維克多的新聞。維克多自己的推特本身沒什麼令人起疑的地方——他恭喜勇利成為全世界第二個在比賽上跳成四周後內點冰的選手（傻瓜，勇利又沒成功），還附上一條連結給他的追蹤者看。

那條一定是在他們昨晚結束通話之後發的。維克多還打上「#等不及世錦賽了」的標籤。

至於底下的回應嘛……讓勇利牙癢癢的。謹慎地思考一會之後，勇利搞清楚該怎麼寫推文，他盯著空白的螢幕，想要怎麼利用這140字的限制字數。

**首先謝謝各位的支持。我知道我在大獎賽決賽和日錦賽表現不如期待，我會在四大洲賽更加努力，不讓你們失望！**

這條推文很簡單，寫出事實就好。他也用英文寫了同樣的一則，用上兩條推才寫完。接著手指點唇，想著怎麼寫下一條。可能要多斟酌一下了……

**其次，有人在一則爭論中標註了我跟維克多，在討論我沒轉夠的四周後內點冰，說我「跳得更好」。這對我跟維克多而言都很不尊重。**

這開頭挺好。他按下發送，由衷感激披集教過他該怎麼把推文連成一串。

**我知道網路上有很多酸言酸語，但維克多不只是跳成四周後內點冰的第一人，他本人還是、也一直都會是，我們想要贏過的標準。**

這也不錯，聽起來很光明正大，一點也不像他有在跟維克多通色情電話的樣子。

**他這一季的後周後內點冰平均質量分是非常了不起的2.42。我還得繼續努力一番才能接近這樣的程度。請友善對待我們這些選手。**

他點點頭。這樣應該就好了，他希望。既點出他知道別人在說閒話，又用自己的舉例來說明真正的情況，最後希望大家能文明理智。這樣的講法應該有用，即便是在網路上，對吧？

他看了下留言，希望他能夠點醒這些網民。

有一條排在最上面。 **啊哈哈哈哈沒人在乎什麼直量分啦，是在講你的屁股，比維克多的好，就是玩笑話，就是因為這樣才好笑**

一股灼灼怒意燃起，勇利發現自己猛敲起手機鍵盤。

**1)你白癡嗎是質量分不是直量分 2)就算找遍全世界也不會有人的屁股比維克多好**

他按下送出。

整整過了一秒勇利才想起來，他這會並不是安全無虞地躲在nikiforovfan17983的化名之下，他是用本名註冊的帳號，旁邊還附一個認證過的藍色小勾勾，是披集要他辦的，因為不這樣的話沒人會相信這個空蕩蕩的帳號就是勝生勇利本人，所以哎呀老天爺啊。

他發出一聲尖叫，絕望地抓扒起他的時間軸。噢噢噢不不不。他這不就是對整個網路世界宣布他覺得維克多有世界第一的屁屁嗎。要怎麼刪推？一時之間看不出來——他隨便亂按，搞到他先點了自己推的讚，又不小心轉推了。

他顯然不是唯一一個按讚的人。等到他找出該怎麼刪推的時候，已經累積了好幾百讚，轉推數也幾乎一樣多。

他的心怦怦直跳。好了，沒了，呼，危機解除。這就是為什麼他從來不用社交平台。

他試探地看了下回覆。推特顯示有20+。

太多了吧。他不想看。

幸運的話，維克多也不會看到的。勇利把手機滑回口袋，假裝什麼也沒發生。

他還得去找教授開會呢。

 

＊

 

**勇利勇利，你一連四個月沒發推之後，突然就跟全世界說你喜歡維克多的屁屁呀？我真為你驕傲！**

**唉披集，我真不敢相信你在我刪掉之前就看到了。我都刪掉啦！就不算數了，對吧？**

**呃……兄弟，壞消息，你知道有個東西叫作螢幕截圖吧。我以為你爆炸是因為維克多發推講你？他一定是聽說你跳四周後內之後去看節目了。**

**嗯對。我想是這樣吧。**

**勇利我知道你有焦慮症之類的問題，我也想挺你，但你都已經用了天知道大概十幾年的光陰在朝思暮想，要是你要是一點都不打算在世錦賽上搞到那個屁屁的話，我的倉鼠都要跟你絕交了。聽我一言，穿你的那條上我吧牛仔褲。對克雷格很有用，對維克多也會有用。**

**拜託別跟我講維克多了。等等。你說螢幕截圖是什麼意思？是有人給我的推文截圖了嗎？我都刪了，不就表示我不想讓別人看嗎？現在是沒人在乎隱私或仁義道德了嗎？誰會幹這種事啊？**

***躲*我得閃啦還有得忙咧哈哈哈掰**

**披集你給我回來**

 

＊

 

「嗨勇利，」當天稍晚，維克多說，「今天過得怎麼樣？」

「爛透了。」

「哦？想跟我說說嗎？」

維克多的聲調不用費力就很性感，而勇利的心思已經習慣了渴望，稍稍起了一絲性致。

「這是我不能上冰的最後一天了。」

「意思是明天可以了嗎？」

「對。」勇利嘆氣。「我想還行吧，因為我得跟我教授談一下現在的進度，明天還要補考，所以得念書，還有——」

「你不能光講要跟教授談一下進度，什麼東西的進度？」

「噢，我指的是，就是，也沒什麼。嗯，他在不同運動員身上進行運動經濟性和酶消耗率的長期研究，我幫他採集的是花滑的部分，所以其中有些數據我們得討論一下？」

「你是說什麼和什麼的研究來著？」

「呃，這很沒意思啦，就是一項長期的……研究，長期觀察同一個人，然後基本上就是……去測量在滑冰表現變好的時候，會影響到多少運動時消耗碳水化合物跟脂肪的比例吧？我是說我也只是五個共同作者中的一個罷了。沒什麼好講的。」

「勇利！這太有趣了吧！」

有趣的是維克多才對。光是聽他說「什麼和什麼的研究來著」就讓勇利的脈搏加快了那麼一點。相反地，勇利的話……

他搖頭。「我是說，我自己是覺得蠻酷的啦，但事實上就只是一堆……像是說服切雷斯蒂諾讓我去問問冰場的人可不可以量東量西……之類的事情……」勇利沒說下去了。「而且也沒有什麼有意思的發現。就只是蒐集一堆資料，還有，呃，在滑冰這一塊的話也沒量出多了不起的數據，所以……結論的話就是還需要更多經費好去測量更多選手。」

維克多完全不管這整個計畫一無所成的部分。

「你會是作者啊？太棒啦！」

「就只是論文罷了！」

「但很酷耶，」維克多堅持，勇利到這時已經相當確定維克多定義上的很酷基本上就是很爛了。「我知道你很聰明，但你真的超聰明耶！你教授對你的滑冰表現有什麼看法？」

「我，嗯，我想他之前是有看我滑吧，但我不認為他覺得我有多厲害耶。」

「什麼？別聽他的。他品味不好。」

勇利抬眼上望，想在維克多隨意冒出的重磅讚美下把持住自己。「我們談到一半他就說我去滑冰是太浪費了，所以……不知道欸。他老跟我說我應該去報博士班，他大概不覺得我繼續滑會有什麼前途吧。」

維克多發出煩躁的聲音。「勇利，我不覺得他的意思是……算了。你得跟我多說一點這些事情啊，勇利。不然我要怎麼拿你的事情去跟我的練習夥伴炫耀啊？博士班？這很了不起耶。」

「我是說，也還好吧，誰都可以受到鼓勵去報博士班啊。」

「我可不行，我沒念大學呢。」

「是哦，你不就是設計了一款軟體，」勇利指出，「還有贏金牌嗎。再說，我看過條件了，我不可能一邊比賽一邊念研究所的，再說我爸媽是在一個小鎮上開溫泉的，我拿個運動學博士一點用都沒有，而且想到不能再回家……」他說不下去了，突然沮喪起來。「我好想家，我想回去。」

「噢。」維克多的熱情幾乎馬上就黯淡下來。

該死。他突然想起這話題踩中地雷區了。

「當我沒說。我根本沒什麼好抱怨的，比起你……」

「比起我？」維克多的聲音輕柔得可怕，不知為何讓勇利更想緊緊抱住他。

「沒事，如果你不想的話我們就不講你姊姊了。」

「噢。」維克多嘆氣，這一個音節托著好沉的重量，讓勇利想抱抱他。「其實……事情不是看上去那樣的。」

「你是說五年前你沒跟照顧你長大的姊姊大吵一架？你們沒有就此決裂然後再也不聯絡了？」勇利懷疑地皺眉。在過去十年中，維希莉莎‧尼基弗洛娃幾乎總會在她弟弟的等分區現身。她比維克多大上十二歲——他是他爸媽的意外之喜——年輕的時候她也滑過一陣子。

有那麼一段時間，她是他的教練、他的知己、他最好的朋友。

維克多在他十六歲的一場訪談中這麼說過。

然後他們大吵一架。在眾目睽睽之下。撕破臉的那種大吵。

「你們又恢復聯絡了嗎？」

維克多只是嘆氣。「沒有吵架啦。那是騙人的。只是因為……維莎結婚了，她的老婆有了寶寶。而我變得有名。狗仔隊會躲在樹叢裡頭等我經過，他們不想要在這樣的環境下養大他們的雙胞胎。我們就演了一場大吵，這樣最後他們就放過她了。我們還是會講話的。」

勇利聽得頭暈。

「只是這讓我感覺很不好受，」維克多悄聲說。「因為我們應該是在吵架，對吧？所以如果有人說她壞話來討好我的話，我也不能說什麼，不然狗仔就要去煩她，問我們是不是和好了。」

「噢。」勇利吞口水，仔細想了一下。「而且……你也不能回家，不然他們就知道了。」

維克多發出了不置可否的聲音。「也不是說那裏就真的是我家了啦。她的雙胞胎已經七歲了，我跟他們根本不熟，我們還是會講話，但不知道耶。我還以為如果是假裝吵架的話，我就不會真的受傷。」

勇利知悉了許多關於維克多的種種，但此刻聽到的，是最令他想伸手穿過話筒觸碰他的一件事了。維克多，他的維克多，並不是個廣受歡迎，總是妙語如珠、極為自信的天使。

「你是第一個知道的，」維克多低聲說。「就連雅克夫我都沒說。」

他的維克多是一團糟，一團美麗的混亂，他會拜估狗找建議，設計軟體，放棄自己的家好讓外甥們可以在保有隱私的環境下長大。他並不是一個垂手就能企及完美的天才，他每一天都在努力，每一時刻都在努力。

勇利想起維克多說過他只有馬卡欽了。心一陣痛。

他的維克多並不是一場無法觸及的美麗幻夢。他的維克多既甜美又溫柔又那麼地容易親近。勇利多想親近他啊。

「這世界上有沒有一種東西叫做抱抱電話？」維克多問。

「什麼？會跟人抱抱的電話？」

「不是，我指的是像色情電話，但不是講葷話而是抱抱。」

「我，」勇利想得臉紅。「嗯。」

「因為昨天你掛電話之後，我——就是，要是我太黏人的話要跟我講哦，我知道我超黏人的——我就是有點想要有人抱抱我？」

勇利想像他們依偎對方，維克多的雙腿與勇利交纏，他的下巴抵著勇利的胸口。他昨天晚上好像要維克多啊。他都沒想到維克多也想——至少不是這麼深切的想望。他的心一陣抽痛。

「拜託。」勇利的喉嚨嘶啞。「拜託多黏我一點。」

「就像食物上面的那種塑膠。」

「什麼？」

「我不知道那叫什麼！」維克多的語調稍微明亮了些。「就是拿來包剩菜的那種薄薄黏黏的東西？」

「食物包裝膜？保鮮膜？要看你用的是英式英文還是美式的？」

「我喜歡保鮮膜，」維克多肯定地說。「這就是我。我要當你的保鮮膜。」

「呃。」勇利知道維克多有多迷人，但他沒想到會這麼迷人，能毫不費力地包裹住勇利的心。「好。」勇利難掩微笑。「這很好啊？」

「不能包鼻子嘴巴，不然太危險了。」維克多補充。

「沒事，包哪裡都行。我是說，這是想像的保鮮膜嘛，包著也可以呼吸的。」

維克多笑了，是一陣悠長歡快如泡泡湧出的聲音，勇利也笑了，因為他聽上去又快樂起來了，維克多接著又笑，這也沒那麼好笑。就因為沒那麼好笑他們還繼續笑才好玩。

勇利吞吞口水。他該再多講一點。應該講講接吻的事情……但他太想要維克多了——想要跟他作愛、擁抱、聊天。他想要的太多，他的感情像是在推擠著內心的界線，除了維克多維克多維克多之外別無他物，往邊緣膨脹直到勇利自己都快沒了空間。

「我該掛電話了，」他說。

維克多不情願地嘆氣。

「我不會跟別人說你姊姊的事情的。」

「我知道，我的勇利。我信任你。祝好夢哦，還要想像我像超級通風的保鮮膜一樣把你包起來。」

 

勇利掛了電話。在他還想著終究會失去維克多的時候實在簡單得多。如果維克多是勇利這麼多年來想像的——那個圓融、自信、得體、性感的陌生人，就不會這麼糟糕了。勇利還是會喜歡他，會敬重他的能力，享受他們之間的性愛，在一切都結束之後遺憾嘆氣。他一直想著會失去的是那個版本的維克多。

說實話……如果那個版本的維克多沒有離開勇利的話，勇利自己也會跟他分手的。他們要湊成一對簡直就像大象跟小丑魚一樣不協調。

 

但維克多，這個版本的維克多、勇利的維克多，是一團混亂，黏人、逗趣而傻氣，甜美又充滿驚喜。他想到什麼就說什麼，放棄自己的家好讓姊姊可以過自己的人生。這個版本的維克多璀璨而令人鍾愛。

勇利不想要失去這個維克多。

如果不用失去他呢？這個想法就跟他大獎賽決賽比長曲前的冰面一樣駭人——抱持一個假想的希望，終究會被碾進失敗的塵埃。

而現在，他們同時對彼此坦誠相對。這是真實的。是有意義的。維克多就跟勇利一樣興奮快樂。維克多信任勇利，而勇利也——

 

不要告訴他你在練這些跳躍，切雷斯蒂諾早些時候這麼說了。這讓勇利不太自在，所以他把這警告往腦袋深處塞，一整個晚上都沒想起來。

他現在記得了。

他彎起嘴角。切雷斯蒂諾不知道他跟維克多花了好幾個小時一起看錄影，不知道維克多什麼都給了勇利，告訴他所有的秘密。

維克多不會介意的，他腦袋裡面的切雷斯蒂諾堅持道，勇利自己也……蠻確定的確如此。維克多慨然地接受勇利迄今為止給出的一切。就連勇利蹦出他那沒轉好的四周跳時都一點也沒生氣。他還高興著呢。

維克多不會介意的。

勇利抬眼看向一片黑的天花板。他們畢竟是競爭對手。無論可能還有什麼身分，這點都不會改變。這沒什麼大不了的。不要跟他說就好了。然後在世錦賽上跳成一個四周後外跳。沒什麼大不了的。維克多不會介意的。

他點頭，確定自己選擇了正確的路，接著縮起身子要睡。

他睡不著。

他的腦袋閃爍著各式情緒——愧疚、煩躁、困擾、慾望。他試著緩慢呼吸，試著排開這些思緒。

但一點用也沒有。

維克多不會介意的。

勇利呼氣，承認了實情，維克多可能不會介意，但我會的。

他放棄掙扎，又找出他的手機。

「勇利？我正要去練芭蕾呢。你還好嗎？不是明天要考試？你該休息啦。」

「不是，」勇利說。「我是說，對，是有考試，還有對我沒事，不是壞事，只是……今天發生了一件事情，我一直想個沒完。我可以跟你談談嗎？」

「噢。」維克多的音調中有一絲興味。「那個啊。我以為你不會想講呢。沒事啦。在推特上過一陣子就沒人轉了。」

「噢。嗯。」勇利完全忘了推特的事情。他紅了臉。「推特啊。該死。我想，呃，你看到啦？」

「嗯，你標了我的帳號啊。」

「有嗎？」勇利搖頭。太丟臉了。「不是，我不想講推特的事情，抱歉。我們可以，嗯，忘掉它嗎？」

「當然，」維克多回答得非常輕鬆。「發生在推特上的事情就留在推特囉。」

「那個……呃，我是沒怎麼在用社交平台啦，但是這話聽起來不是很準確欸。是真的嗎？」

「不是真的。有些時候消息會傳到Gawker網還有晨間新聞上，記者會打電話給我問我意見。」

哎天啊。勇利不能再想下去，他要嚇死了。「就當作我沒聽到吧。我想跟你說的完全不是這事。切雷斯蒂諾跟我規劃好這個賽季接下來的訓練內容了。」

「噢。要講滑冰的事啊。好啊，我們來聊你的訓練吧！」

勇利閉上眼。「我也不是真的要講訓練的事情。我是說，我知道之後會啦。但是……聽著，切雷斯蒂諾要我設定一個世錦賽的目標，我說我想要打敗你。」

「當然啦，」維克多毫不遲疑地說。「你不會因為這個難過吧？我們是對手。我也想打敗你哦。」

哈。打敗勇利所需要的努力跟決心實在不用那麼多啊。維克多要打敗勇利可簡單了。

「他叫我不要跟你說，」勇利說，「但我之後要開始練後內點冰跟後外跳了。」

「嗯，那你就不用跟我說啊！除非……噢，嗯，你這就說了，所以……我想是太遲囉。」

「維克多。」

「我喜歡驚喜呀！我不會介意的！」

「但我會。我們……什麼都聊，你也跟我說你在練些什麼，然後，嗯，這感覺就不對，好像我占了不公平的優勢，你又一直都這麼大方，就是……我不知道我在說什麼啦。這是滑冰，要是不跟你講的話我會難過的。」

「嗯，這樣的話，」維克多溫柔地說。「那你就絕對要告訴我才是。我不想要你難過。」

就是這麼簡單。

勇利呼氣。

「所以，」維克多用意有所指的語調說。「要不要下注啊？第一個在比賽跳成四周後外的人有什麼獎勵？」

勇利一直努力壓抑的每一份慾望都湧現出來了。那些勇利可能會放在藏寶圖上的東西閃過腦海。身上只有一件丁字褲兩條吊襪帶的維克多、跪在勇利身前吸吮他性器的維克多、四肢著地回頭看的維克多。這一切畫面都在電光火石之間直直衝向腹股溝。

「維克多。如果我腦袋裡面塞滿你想出來的東西是要我怎麼睡啊？我都已經很努力不要跟你講這些了耶。」

「什麼？為什麼要努力？」

勇利呼氣。「我是說……我……如果你是保鮮膜的話……」勇利嘆氣。「我更糟糕吧？我可能還沒講過你對我有什麼影響？」

他幾乎都能聽到維克多吞口水的聲音了。「我、我想知道，如果可以的話。」

「好吧。」勇利閉上眼，覺得沒關係了，現在跟他說也不要緊，他的臉脹紅但維克多是看不到的。「我的不應期，嗯，短到誇張？特別是想到你的時候。」

「噢。」維克多用氣音說。「哦，噢。」

「有一次，」勇利說，「我在四十分鐘裡面射了五次，因為看到你拍的那組雜誌跨頁——」他意識到自己說了什麼的時候已經太遲，馬上用手蓋住嘴巴。

維克多震驚地呼氣。「勇利，你那時候十六歲嗎？」

「那是，呃，四個月之前，所以，是二十二歲。」

「老天，我的不應期大概就四十分鐘吧。」維克多哼哼。「可能跟你一起會短一點，你那麼會講。」

「對不起啦，說真的，這沒關係，你不用擔心我。我不想煩你，我這個德性，要是有了性致就去找你還得了。再說……我只是，不想……」他不太確定他想怎樣。「我不想讓你覺得我只是在拿你發洩。」

維克多發出的聲音又輕又渴切。「勇利，我……」他深呼吸，勇利握緊拳頭。「我就喜歡你這樣對我呢。」

勇利倒抽一口氣。他不能放任自己這麼想像下去啊該死。現在他克制不住了。現在維克多這麼說了，他的腦子就再也放不下占有維克多的念頭，一遍遍地要他。

「要狠狠地哦。」維克多悄聲說，「不要對我溫柔哦，把我當成你的玩具，專門用來取悅你的。」

老天。勇利早已性致高昂，現在又幻想維克多在他腿間，實在承受不住了。

維克多顫顫吐氣。「我以前跟別人這麼說的時候都沒效果耶？不知道，我以為可能是因為這種事情還是用想像得比較好？或者也可能……」他的聲音沉下。「可能我就是不擅長吧？」

「不對吧，」勇利嘀咕道。「你明明超會的啊。」

「你也是。」

「我？」勇利的手落到胸口，雖然維克多看不到這個動作。

「你。」

他的嗓音變了，變得更加滑順。「勇利，讓我補償你嘛。你還想要我，對吧？」

「喔哦哦哦。」這字出了口變成短促呻吟。「太想了。」他的皮膚感覺很怪，刺刺的，像是需要得到碰觸。

「這次我來，」維克多悄聲說。「要讓你知道我之前有多爽。」

老天。他們要這麼做了。他們又要做了。勇利覺得雙頰著火。「維克多，我——」

「你之前可不是這麼叫我的，」維克多柔聲說。「在我給你口的時候要把我當成你的哦。」

勇利呻吟一聲，放棄抵抗。「維克多——我的維克多。」之前也喊過，現在就容易出口了。勇利的手滑到內褲腰帶底下，開始撫弄自己。「你真美啊。」

「你也是。我想要埋到你的大腿之間。分開你的腿，順著往上親——」

「別管我的豬腿了，」勇利嘀咕。

「為什麼？你的腿很棒啊。」

「呃。」勇利的腦子短路了。「呃。」他的腿？「超粗的欸。」

「超粗的，」維克多用一種與勇利截然不同的滿足語調重複道。「在我舔你蛋蛋的時候，希望你用腿夾我腦袋。」

「噢。」勇利慾火旺到不能計較了。他閉緊眼睛握住性器。他的手指還是不夠，但幾乎能感覺像是維克多就在身邊了。「好啦，好吧。那……好爽、超爽的，維克多。你看起來美呆了。」

維克多又發出一聲嗚咽。「我想要給你深喉。想要感覺你在我嘴裡，想死了。」

「好啊。」勇利的大腦失靈，嘴巴自動冒出話來。「你會含得滿滿，簡直像為我量身打造的，對不對？」

「你要讓我含多深都可以。」

「我什麼都給你。」勇利頓了下，把自己扒光，找出一瓶潤滑液。沒了摩擦又多了滑順溫度的感覺，讓他能更輕易地閉上眼想像維克多。想像是維克多的嘴而不是勇利的手，是維克多的唇而不是勇利的手指。

維克多呻吟出聲。

「你也在摸你自己嗎？」

「對。這樣可以嗎，要是——」

「完全可以。我快到了維克多，快了，就快到了，再一下下。」

「噢勇利，」維克多說，「你要把我射得好好。」

勇利發出一聲嗚咽。

「你也想要吧寶貝，你——」

「不是，」勇利聽到自己這麼說，「不是，問題不是這個，不好意思，是——呃，維克多，射得好好在文法上不對，要說的話應該是好滿，不是好好。」

一陣漫長的沉默。

「我要把你射得好滿，」勇利解釋道，因為顯然他一點也不想跟維克多通色情電話嘛，「不是把你射得好好。」他想找面牆來撞，他到底在說什麼啊？他的手還放在下頭，小勇利還在嚷嚷著不要冷落它。

「我，呃，就是，嗯。都怪底特律的大嗓門克雷啦。他好像都聽不懂我講英文，我以為我說錯了，就把文法書背下來，現在只要聽到不對的地方就很難受。」

「大嗓門克雷？」這是勇利糾正維克多文法之後他說的第一句話。哎啊糟糕。勇利竟然跑去糾正他的文法。

「後來我發現其實我本來講的就是對的，」勇利嘟噥道。「是那個人混蛋。為什麼我現在會講到他啊？呃好，你可以，好沒事，你想要我怎麼射都可以，就算文法不對也沒關係啦。」

「勇利，你是在挑我英文的錯嗎？」

勇利縮了一下。「是吧？但，呃，講話這樣講也可以啦，別聽我的！」

「老天，」維克多滿意地說。「我真是世界上最幸運的人啦。你真讓我覺得超級……」他停下來。「唉呀。現在我都不確定要怎麼講了。這裡說好是可以的嗎？」

「可以啊，這邊是當作敘述形容詞來用的。」這世界上大概沒有什麼東西會比敘述形容詞更敗興了。

維克多哈哈笑。「英文到底是怎麼回事啊？」

「就是說啊。」

「好啦勇利。就來好好射滿我吧。我想要再聽你高潮一次。你愛怎麼玩我都好。告訴我你想要我的嘴在哪。」

「我身上。」勇利胸口抽緊。他的性器還硬著，要是他們沒個收尾的話今晚他就難過了，但他還是得……「對不起，我就是……我的腦子有些時候很怪，想東西想得停不下來。」

「沒事的，勇利，」維克多說。「這樣的話，就算看不到摸不到，我也知道是你。我只想跟你一起。」

這是今天晚上維克多說過最辣的話了。勇利好希望是真的。他懷著一股巨大到身體承載不下的急切在渴望著。維克多想要他，就算他有雙大肥腿，就算他講話不經大腦，都還是想要他。

「維克多，你最好了，最美了，最——噢媽的、幹。」

勇利的手放在自己的性器上，猛烈地撫弄、摸索、尋求。

「媽的，」維克多說。「我也快到了，勇利，讓我聽你的聲音。」

是維克多正在自慰的想法讓勇利衝到頂點。他嗆著，高潮的感覺幾乎會痛，從睪丸穿透性器，噴湧而出。

「天，」勇利說，「老天啊，維克多、我的維克多，你真好，你美呆了。」

他聽到維克多喘氣。「勇利，你最棒了、最完美了，你真是最超級完美的。」

「維克多。」勇利聽著自己抱怨。「你不能……」

維克多哈哈笑，勇利才發現他是故意的。

「我就能，」維克多柔聲說。「真不敢相信你現在還能想文法欸。我得再加把勁看你什麼時候才不會去管那些了。」

他才剛射，不應該還能感覺到這種滿溢的性慾和愛意。維克多實在太誇張。完美大概是勇利最不可能拿來描述自己的詞彙了。

「也不是這麼說，」他低聲說。「辛苦的是你，我什麼都沒做啊。」

「在我聽起來可不像什麼都沒做哦，」維克多打趣道。「我覺得那聽起來就像——」

「好啦。」勇利摀住自己脹紅的臉。「我連腦子都射出來，話都不會講了。你高興了嗎？」

「高興死啦。」維克多大笑。笑聲嘹亮清晰，笑到最後好像還接了個小嗝。那聲音真是甜美極了，勇利可以聽上好幾個小時。勇利希望自己能更幽默一點。

「你訪談上都不是那樣笑的。」

「跟你在一起我就是這樣笑的，我的勇利，」維克多說。聽起來有那麼點害羞。

「只有我嗎？」

「嗯，可能還有一些人吧，」維克多逗他，「但你是唯一一個可以讓我變成這樣的人哦。」

勇利的手機發出一聲叮，收到了一張照片。是維克多，汗濕的髮絲貼在頭上，胸口泛著一片紅。照片角度有點歪斜，打光也不太好，腹肌底下的一切都糊成一片肉粉。但看起來還是辣得要命。看起來真的是……被操得狠了。

「你太美啦。」他不假思索地說。「我得說，我真沒想到你會沒有床伴耶。要是你要徵人的話，門外應該會排好長的隊吧。」

維克多嘆氣。「我嘛，嗯，我十八歲的時候，第一任男友伊凡——」

勇利低吼出聲。

「勇利，你吃醋啦？」

「沒有，」他咬牙回答。他才沒吃醋。這也太不理智了，他那時候也才十四歲吧，而且……沒有，就沒有。但……

「噢。」維克多聽起來挺樂的。「那就好。就在我們的關係開始，嗯，變得無聊之後啊，我跟他說我有在幻想讓他玩弄我。」

勇利的醋意消退了，他開始意識到維克多要講的不是他喜歡跟伊凡上床的故事。「他不喜歡嗎？」

「他超喜歡的，」維克多說。「他就想要那樣。他會……用難聽的話喊我還有，嗯，會說我應該要接受，因為被人玩弄就是那樣的嘛，然後……我不喜歡。我們吵架了。他說都是我的錯，我不知道自己想要什麼。」

勇利對著電話皺眉。「這樣的話，他這人很糟欸。我討厭他。」

「我不想怪他。他人也不壞。」

維克多是不會怪他的。勇利看過他上百場訪談，從來沒看他因為任何事情怪過任何人。有零星幾次他的表現出了差錯，他也沒怪過冰鞋或場地或教練。「我這次做得不好，」他都這麼說。「我下次會改進的。」

這是勇利喜歡維克多的諸多地方之一——他或許（也理應）可以對自己的能力感到自滿，但他自滿的表現卻是在偶爾失敗的時候把責任全攬到自己身上。

他朝手機瞇起眼。

「他也沒錯，」維克多正柔聲地說。「他只是照我的話做。」

「他真的了解你嗎？」勇利斥道。「就因為你想要讓他玩弄不代表你想要有被玩弄的感覺。他到底有沒有在關心你啊？」

「嗯——」

「沒有，」勇利自己答了，因為他人生有一半時間都在關心維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，他覺得非常有自信。「他才沒有。想讓對方高興，跟想要對方讓你難過是不一樣的。」

「噢，」維克多說。他的聲音很小。「就是……就是這樣沒錯。」

「這兩種都沒錯，」勇利說，「但是……你其實並不是真的喜歡感覺難過吧？你的節目我看過幾百次了，你明顯是喜歡讓別人高興吧。」

聽起來伊凡這人就很爛。他如果不是個爛人，就不會把床事不睦的問題全歸咎給對方——但維克多人太好了，不會這麼想的。

「之後我，嗯，就沒跟米凱爾講過這事了，」維克多悄聲說。「他是打曲棍球的，在我們的關係穩定下來之前就搬去莫斯科。所以我們就會，嗯，像這樣？講電話？然後……他不喜歡我喜歡的那些事情。所以……我們就不了了之了。」

「我們現在就是這樣嗎？」這就都能說得通了。「在測試我們，呃，適不適合嗎？」

「不是，」維克多說。「我，嗯，我已經知道你會聽我的意見了。」

勇利差點就問他是怎麼知道的，但接著他想起來了。就是他給維克多的那張藏寶圖。他大概在上面鉅細靡遺地描述了自己的喜好。維克多早在幾個禮拜之前就對勇利喜歡的花樣一清二楚了。

喔，喝醉的勇利就是在大談自己的輝煌事蹟吧。難怪維克多會想要他了。以前的經驗讓維克多學會質疑自己，學會封閉內心。勇利是他遇到第一個在性事上合拍的對象，所以他想要更進一步地探索，想知道這會是甚麼樣的。

總有一天，維克多會發現到這世界上還有成千上百的人能夠滿足他的需要——而且那些人全都會做得比勇利好上百倍。畢竟勇利有的也只是大學時候累積的零星經驗，有些還行，有些馬馬虎虎。他可以在電話上說出一朵花來，因為這基本上就是在暢談他對維克多．尼基弗洛夫的性幻想，老天，勇利的性經驗基本上就是在對維克多進行各種幻想。

真的輪到本人上陣的時候，他就會失望透頂了。

以前他還在擔心要對維克多敞開心門，讓他踩遍每一吋內心，遍布足跡的時候，就已經夠難過了。現在更糟，他知道他會受傷的，會傷得很重。

但是……

但是維克多喜歡勇利的傻氣。聽到他糾正文法的時候一笑置之。他沒想到勇利會笨拙成這樣。他想要的是性感又自信的那個喝醉的勇利，卻得到了這個清醒版本的勇利。

維克多認識清醒的勇利也有兩週時間了，他喜歡這個勇利，還信任這個勇利。

「謝謝你告訴我，我的維克多，」勇利說。「我不會……我不會那樣傷害你的。」他知道到頭來他自有一套敗人興致的方法，但他永遠不會讓維克多覺得無所適從。永遠不會。

「你聽起來累了。」維克多笑道。「我得清理一下，然後去練芭蕾了。我就跟他們說是因為在做交叉訓練所以遲到好了。」

「我打亂你的訓練行程了是嗎？」

「勇利，你有看到我在俄錦賽的超高得分嗎？」

「我知道你那是這一季的最佳表現。」

「你有看到我的表演分嗎？」維克多的聲音沉下。「雅克夫說不管我對練習計畫做了什麼更動都要保持下去。就是你啊勇利，你現在正式成為我的訓練項目啦。」

勇利咬起唇想要憋住笑意，又想到他現在不必忍耐了。「我最喜歡跟你一起訓練啦。」

「史上最讚的交叉訓練哦，」維克多同意。「現在去睡吧。」

勇利掙扎著起床草草洗了一把，但他累壞了。腦海中有著什麼蠢蠢欲動，是一件重要的事情。他差點就要認出那是什麼了。

但在想起來之前他就沉沉睡去。

 

＊

 

一直到隔天晚上，跟維克多一起看當天的練習影片時他才想起來。

「天啊勇利，」維克多聽起來很吃驚。「你成功了耶。我真不敢相信你跳成了。我們可以逐格來看嗎？我說真的，我想把這個拿來當作跳四周後外的參考。」

勇利嘆氣。「我試了五次才成功一次，有什麼好驚訝的？你現在的成功率都有40%了。」

「對，但是，勇利啊。那個起跳。你知道你只有2.7秒的加速時間就要跳了。你那個沒拿到執行分的四周後外跳失敗，這個加三的卻能成功？這太不尋常了。」

「只是運氣好罷了。」

「不對，不是。是因為你太會滑接續步了。你可以在很短的時間內大幅提升速度，而且你越沒時間去想跳躍就越有可能成功。」

勇利盯著自己的螢幕，皺起眉。

「你在日錦賽也是這樣。有更多時間可以加速的後內跳你沒成功，但是接續步跳完直接放四周後內三周後外組合跳，你就跳成了。」

「不知道為什麼這感覺不太對耶。」勇利皺眉。他隱約還記得切雷斯蒂諾誇獎他的組合跳，還有他的起跳跟執行分。他大抵就是把好話全部隔絕在耳朵外頭，光是聽著就皮膚發癢。

「你知道，你真的可以打敗我哦。」

「唉唷。我是說，對啦，我是跳成了一次，但還有好多進度要趕啊，你也越來越熟練了——不要說這些空話來恭維我——」

「我是認真的，」維克多說。「只要講到滑冰我都是認真的。如果你用最好的表現來滑這個節目，那我就得放五個四周跳才能贏過你，我還不知道現在有沒有辦法五個都完美跳成。」

「那太誇張了吧。」

「別誤會了，」維克多說，「我不想言過其實。我贏過你的可能還是很高的，因為你的穩定性不夠。但我過去十三場比賽都贏了，也該是時候有點變化了。」

「比賽就是當下定成敗啊，」勇利咕噥道。

「什麼？」

「沒事。」

「我的意思是，如果你的穩定性提升的話，我就會需要放五個四周跳了。」

真的難以想像就憑他、勝生勇利，能夠讓維克多有這種危機感。「你會因為這樣不高興嗎？」

話筒彼端頓了一下，接著傳來呵呵輕笑。「勇利，我愛死啦。如果你贏過我的話，我會在頒獎台上親你的腳哦。」

 

＊

 

後來勇利一直無法忘記——忘不掉那句話。勇利，我愛死啦。

喝醉的勇利用他的性感魅力勾引了維克多。

清醒的勇利要一輩子留住維克多——維克多這個人的所有他都想要，這份自私連勇利自己都嚇到。

喝醉的勇利不是給了維克多一張，光是想到就讓他講話打結雙膝發軟的藏寶圖嗎？

哼，清醒的勇利會贏過他的。

別人有些時候會說勇利「缺乏好勝心」（《新聞周刊》寫的）因為他很安靜，不會吹噓自已。但事實是勇利一直都一心一意要贏，要拔得頭籌。他從來沒講過曹彬壞話，因為這人根本不是他的目標。他永遠都在向維克多看齊。

他討厭輸，討厭位居人下。他討厭滑冰輸掉，更討厭要跟人爭奪維克多。就算他的競爭對手剛好就是喝醉的自己也一樣。

喝醉的勇利把維克多迷得暈頭轉向啊？

那清醒的勇利要給他的還會更多——他的滑冰、他的傻氣、他乾巴巴的幽默感。勇利要帶領維克多看遍他內心的每一角落。他要給他一張更大更好，連喝醉的勇利也想不出來的藏寶圖。

維克多想要勇利湊近些，勇利就要整個人扒上去讓維克多分不出東南西北。

他畫了張表格，標題為：

**我才不遲鈍**

又名為： **維克多喜歡清醒的勇利的哪些地方**

  * 乾巴巴的幽默感
  * 好像喜歡我講話岔題？
  * 我們都喜歡狗
  * 我們都是花滑選手
  * 我們損人的風格差不多
  * 認真努力
  * 主修運動生理學？搞什麼啊維克多



**維克多喜歡喝醉的勇利的哪些地方**

  * 都喜歡狗
  * 性感自信



喝醉的勇利的單子比較短，但上面列得最後一個項目更有份量。可能很難贏過那一項，因為勇利現在有的就只有主修運動生理跟傻氣這兩項優勢。

沒什麼大不了的，他用一股強裝出來的勇氣對自己說。不過就是性感自信嘛，我當然也行，只要知道怎麼作就好了。

 

＊

 

他一直到隔天才想出方法，那時他在跟切雷斯蒂諾通視訊。四周跳的訓練日程擺在眼前。

 

「你已經進步很多了，」切雷斯蒂諾透過擺在一摞書本上的筆電螢幕告訴他。「我知道我們起先覺得機會不大，但你有時間、決心跟計劃，有了這三樣要素，你什麼都能作得到。」

他有如醍醐灌頂。

時間、決心、計畫。

要達到性感自信不可能會比成為第一個跳成四周後外的人還難吧？雖說這兩件事情都不太可能達成但……

勇利翻閱他的日曆，在腦袋裡算起週數。再過八周就是四大洲賽，再過六周就是世錦賽。

這表示勇利還有十四周的時間可以變成性愛大師。

「勇利？」切雷斯蒂諾問。「你還好吧？」

「沒事。」勇利可以感到體內有一股恐慌正咕嘟咕嘟泊泊冒出——他現在還不夠好，還不夠厲害，要怎麼辦啊——但要著急還太早，他還有十四周呢。

他只要滑得前所未有地好，然後把維克多操得前所未有地爽。一邊搞定他大學最後一個學期的學業。沒問題的。哈哈哈哈。

「你都沒說話。」

勇利搖頭。「只是在想我等不及要在世錦賽讓維克多看看我的能耐了。」

「就是這樣。」

勇利盡量不要笑得太歇斯底里。

 

＊

 

**生理學大師勇利喲，我有個生理問題要問你。**

**披集你最好要問的不是上次那種生理問題哦。**

**當然不是了。倉鼠可以接受多少輻射啊？**

**呃你真的對我大學學的東西有很奇怪的偏見耶。我對倉鼠生理一無所知，輻射也是。真的啥都不知道。我是知道倉鼠有骨頭啦，但照了輻射可能就沒了？還有你怎麼會想到這個問題啊？你在那邊幹了什麼嗎？！我一走公寓就變成核災區啦？底特律是很恐怖沒錯但這也太誇張了吧。**

***無辜的吹口哨*沒事啦，什麼都沒有。對了，為什麼我們不來聊聊維克多講到你的事情呢……？**

**因為我把推特刪了所以沒有看到。**

**又不是只有推特上有，你哪裡都可以看到啊。**

**幸運的是我在忙著了解沒有被輻射照到的倉鼠生理結構，所以什麼都沒看到。沒看到的話就不存在了啦啦啦啦啦**

**勇利啊你是在說維克多尼基弗洛夫在訪談時講到你的屁股但你還是沒看到嗎**

**我連這條簡訊都沒看到唉呀手滑了不小心把手機關掉了**

 

＊

 

勇利當天晚上擬定了計畫，用他四周跳的訓練計劃當作範本。他給自己設定了每週目標跟定期回顧。

他只需要在見到維克多之前找到能把他迷得團團轉的自信就好。他之前從來沒找到過，但現在一定要成功。一定要。現在他知道他或許可以留住維克多了，就算機會再渺茫也不能任它平白溜走。

勇利還是用老方法，將每思及此就隱約冒出頭的緊張置於一旁：把所有焦慮都推到日後再說。會沒事的啦，他告訴自己，到他跟維克多見面的時候再擔心就好，而且到那個時候他都已經想出辦法了。他把找尋性感自信行動分成細項列出，逐項標上日期。

**第一週：讀男同志性愛聖經**

他在往冰場的路上捧著手機鑽研，標註重要的地方，在軟體上把他覺得很辣的部分記錄下來。

那清單長得不可思議，想到要把這些事情都跟維克多試過一遍就讓他既緊張又情難自抑。他就用一貫的方法藏起這種感覺：藏到其他情緒後頭。

「嘿，」幾天之後的一個晚上他對維克多說，「如果我把我的狗的照片傳給你看，你會介意嗎？」

「為什麼我會介意？」

「因為她看起來……很像馬卡欽。」光是想到要看那些照片就讓勇利胃痛。

維克多安靜了一會。「我喜歡長得像馬卡欽的狗。」

他們沒提起小維已經死掉的事實，也沒講她雖然是女生卻叫維克多。但是聽到維克多讚嘆她的照片還是讓勇利胸中某些東西放鬆些許。

到了那個週末，他們建了一個就叫「狗狗」的共用相簿。他們會把所有看到的狗狗照片放到那裏，這樣有時間的時候他們就能一起看，一起被萌得嗷嗷叫。

「這就是，」維克多情緒激昂地說，「讓遠距離戀愛能夠維持下去的方法啊。」

到那一週結束的時候，勇利把書給看完了。他的清單好長一條，計畫的下一步還更可怕。

**第二到第五週：跟維克多通色情電話的時候嘗試清單上的事情，看有哪些會讓他慾火高漲**

後來這一項沒能順利進行。他第一次想要說點什麼的時候整個人脹紅還嗆到了。維克多問他怎麼了，勇利掰了一個智障藉口回他。

他又重新審視計畫，得想個更好的方法來實行。

他把想要講的事情先寫下來，反覆修改斟酌。接著在他慢跑到冰場的路上練習說出來，因為他沒有其他時間可以練了。

「我想要吃你屁股，」他用英語喘道，沿著河岸慢跑，要是臉紅了，別人也會覺得是因為他在運動。

也幸好他先在私底下練習。即便旁邊沒人，他聽到自己講的都還是不住抽搐。這話真蠢啊，根本不夠蠻橫，不夠性感，根本配不上維克多。

一邊跑一邊想，他又試了一次。「你的屁股比巧克力更美味。」

不不不不，絕對不要把吃屁屁跟任何咖啡色的東西放在同個句子裡面。

他想要更文藝一點。「我想要用舌頭採摘你……」屁股？股溝？「臀瓣間的小花？」

他在街角咕噥，那個他沒發現就站在自己背後的女人狠狠地剜他一眼。

「你說什麼？」她用標準的英語問道。

「沒事沒事！」勇利想就地往生。「真的——沒事。」

她還是用雨傘抽他一頓。

一週半之後，他舉白旗投降，實在不知道怎麼講才對了。為了預防萬一，他還是把這根本不夠好的句子寫在單字記憶卡上。

那個晚上他脫口而出。「維克多，你想要我吃你屁股嗎？」

「好啊，」維克多馬上說。「天啊當然好了，你想怎麼做？」

到這時候，勇利才意識到唉呀太好啦，他現在有資格在電話上描述自己怎麼吃維克多的屁股了，同時他也想到，之後要怎麼做他還沒寫在單字記憶卡上。

情況就從這裡開始走下坡了。「好，呃。」他整張臉脹紅。「我，嗯，我想，我先用拇指碰碰你吧？一圈圈的摸？」

他幾乎都要沮喪得呻吟出聲了。當然是一圈一圈的啊，難道他要在圓形的屁眼周圍畫正方形嗎？他是在講什麼鬼啊？

「天啊，好，」維克多說。「繼續摸我，不要停哦。」

「我，呃，就湊近你？嘴巴貼到你的屁股上？」

維克多抽氣。

「你真好聞，」勇利說，因為比起身體部位，味道描述起來沒那麼尷尬。「有肥皂跟乳液的味道，你為了我都準備好啦。」

「你聞起來是什麼味道，勇利？」

「我？現在嗎？」勇利縮了一下。「呃，你知道我一直拖到最後一秒才去那個智障有機化學實驗室吧？嗯，我今天得要作阿斯匹靈。所以我聞起來有冬青油的味道。」

「那是什麼？」

「製造過程要用的其中一項媒介。在最後一道流程不應該放太多但我分心了所以，呃，最後產生的阿斯匹林量超少的……」他打住話頭，發現這根本不是維克多想問的。「我是說，薄荷，聞起來是薄荷的味道。我之前要說什麼來著？」噢天啊，他這才尷尬又性奮地想起。「對了，我的舌頭舔上你的後穴。」

他很快就發現英文裡面拿來描述舌頭屁眼屁股的代稱根本不夠多。一直用同樣的詞彙感覺很尷尬，尷尬死了。

但維克多還是射了。

然後他湧泉以報，輪到他講的時候，他是對勇利又吞又咬又舔——。老天啊當然了，勇利怎麼就沒發現呢，動詞啊，動詞超好用的，不像身體部位，動詞可以一直換沒關係啊。

好消息是，雖然勇利在電話上吃屁屁的技術超爛，維克多還是喜歡得不得了，都沒發現他講得結巴又生硬。

試過一項了，剩下九十三項。他花了一週半的時間搞定第一項，現在進度大落後。

他發現維克多對他要試的所有東西都充滿熱情，就算勇利羞愧又毫無想像力地只會用手指、手指和更多手指來描述。

對舌頭跟性器的代稱不會因為他需要就奇蹟似地出現，像啃咬或吞嚥之類的動詞也不是性愛萬靈丹。用這些詞彙的時候老讓他覺得自己到底是在講色情電話還是在扮演殭屍吃人。

這不太公平吧，維克多用的時候他就不覺得維克多聽起來像是食人魔啊。

他根本沒跟上預定日程，落後到每次查看清單的時候都要恐慌發作。第六第七週的時候，那條一共九十幾項內容物的清單上，他才試過四項而已。

他給自己加油打氣，告訴自己之後一次試倆。

**第六到第九週：在自己身上實驗才知道感覺好不好。**

他起先還作了註記：自己試大概搞不定，可能去匿名網路論壇上尋求協助？

好消息是現在他執行性感自信行動的焦慮程度顯著提高之後，他在滑冰時反而就沒那麼緊張了。他的四周後外跳可能還是落地不穩，但總比他的床上技術好得多。

第八周的計畫因為他要去台北參加四大洲賽而中斷。時間寶貴，他在開往旅館的計程車上拼命爬文看要怎麼指交才對。他發現人們對這件事情的的看法嚴重分歧。有人說指交會導致肛門撕裂傷，絕對不要。有人說指交對任何類型的肛門性交都至關重要，一定要作。

根據網路上的說法，勇利在床上幹過的一切都是錯的。他的吻法錯了，高潮的時候射太多了，跟其他人比起來他連前列腺的位置也不對。

網路論壇爛透了。

勇利只學到兩條括約肌的英文日文跟俄文名稱，但他還不知道該拿這知識怎麼辦。

**勇利。** 他的手機閃出一條維克多發來的簡訊，打斷他瘋狂學習的過程。 **勇利你到了嗎？你在飛機上待好久哦，我想你了！**

他忍不住笑。 **我正要去旅館，再等我半小時辦入住就能跟你講話了。**

**那我等你** ，維克多說。從過去的經驗判斷，勇利很確定他是等不及的。

果然，十分鐘之後，勇利人在電梯裡，手裡還拿著房卡，手機就響了。

「勇利，」維克多說，「我好想你哦！我氣了兩天，一直想連曹彬都能見到你我卻不行！」

「所以你就沒那麼常發簡訊來啦？」

「不公平啦！我是在給你時間打包耶！」

「至少你是在吃曹彬的醋，」勇利故意逗他，「還可能更糟，要是換成JJ呢。」

「誰？」

「沒事。」勇利走到自己的房門前。房卡滑進卡槽，門鎖亮起綠燈。「我也希望你在這。」

「如果這是世錦賽，」維克多害羞地問，「你會怎麼作呢？」

大恐慌啊，勇利想。

「就跟現在一樣啊。」勇利把行李箱放到床上。「我會慢慢把東西從行李箱拿出來，檢查有沒有漏帶的。」

「勇利——」

「好啦，我會帶你去吃豬排飯。」

「勇利，你好壞哦，我這麼想你耶。」

勇利壓低音調。「我是認真的。你得多吃一點補充熱量才跟得上我的體力哦。」

「我可以在飛機上先吃飽，這樣我們就能快點開始啦。」

「就靠飛機餐？」勇利很懷疑。

「呃，頭等艙的飛機餐？」

「噢，頭等艙啊，這就說得通啦。我一直忘記你是個高級選手呢。」

「才沒有高級啦！」

「是哦。」勇利笑笑。過去的八個星期間，他們跟對方的相處幾乎變得隨心所欲了。除了講色情電話的時候，勇利已經不會再因為話說太快想自打嘴巴。他搖搖頭。「你要是跟我一起溜走，雅克夫不會高興的。」

「你就是故意逗我，」維克多說。「雅克夫不會介意啊，我都說了，他覺得你是我訓練計畫中不可或缺的一部分呢。快點告訴我你的房號讓我見你啦。」

勇利是在逗他，但同時也不是。他咬起唇，想著這都已經第八週了，他最起碼應該要能從網路上找到黃片來參考，但他連絕對不會出錯的指交方法都還不知道，更別提要跟維克多真槍實彈了。他可想了，想得要命呢，但他必須要作對才行，不知怎地現在他感覺就連假裝上床都顯得很幼稚，也還沒找到機會寫好他的單字記憶卡。

如果這是在世錦賽上，如果勇利必須要履行他對維克多的承諾……但他還沒有一張把口交的正確步驟分點列出的清單，而且他的性感自信程度竟然比這個計畫開始之前還要更低落。

他感覺之前一直用清單和規則壓制住的恐慌在肺裡逐漸上升。

會沒事的啦，他告訴自己。他還有六周多的時間，他現在進度落後，但他會迎頭趕上的，就算他比賽結束之後馬上還有一連串考試和三份應該要在飛機上寫完的實驗報告。沒錯，這些重要的事情全都堆在他建立自信的計畫上，但他還有時間，還有時間的。再過六個星期，他會比喝醉的勇利更有自信。

「好吧，」勇利說，聽來囂張，但他本人一點信心也沒有。「如果這是世錦賽的話，我會要你端著屁股馬上到我房間來，1612號房。」

「只要屁股就好嗎？」維克多逗他。「至少假裝是因為我的個性才喜歡我的吧。」

「不知道耶，」勇利假裝他還難以決定。「我一整天都在外面奔波，但你一張狗狗都沒有送來。要是你這樣放著我們的資料夾不管，我要怎麼吸到足量的狗狗呢？」

維克多抽氣。「這是不實指控。」

「難道我在歐錦賽的時候沒有為你提供充足的狗狗嗎，尼基弗洛夫先生？你也要履行義務才行。」就是這樣。開點玩笑他就能把恐慌壓下去了。沒事沒事。「現在嘛，你是說——你要來我房間嗎？」

他聽到輕輕的一記敲門聲。

勇利吞吞口水噢

「你不覺得應該去看看嗎，我的勇利？」維克多無辜地說。「可能是飯店員工把你忘記的東西拿來了哦。」

懷疑就像一張冰冷的魚網一樣罩住勇利。維克多在電話另一端是怎麼聽到敲門聲的？還有維克多過去兩天是真的在給他時間打包行李嗎……？

「不用，」勇利聽到自己這麼說，聲音聽起來像是在過隧道似的。「我現在在跟你聊天，不想要其他人打擾。」

敲門聲更響了。

「你可能真的應該去開門看看哦，」維克多說，聲音是沒有嘴巴可以偷笑的，但維克多的聲音就像在偷笑，絕對在偷笑。

勇利不由自主地走向門口。不可能的，他想。不可能的。維克多有自己的訓練規劃。世錦賽快到了，雅克夫不會讓他就這樣飛過大半個地球……

勇利把門打開。

維克多就站在他房間門口。他戴著一頂把頭髮全都蓋住的藍色羊毛帽，身上穿著一件皮夾克、牛仔褲跟白色薄襯衫。他摘下那副在冬天顯得毫無必要的墨鏡，笑容光芒萬丈。

「嗨，勇利！驚喜嗎！」

勇利一直努力壓抑的恐慌這時伸手掐住他的喉嚨。維克多不能在這。時間還沒到。勇利還有六周多的時間，直到他準備好這一切，而即使有那麼多時間都還是不夠。

維克多往前踏了一步。

勇利放聲尖叫，一把將門摔上。他的腿再也支撐不了自己的體重，他的視線一片模糊，不能呼吸了。

他隱約意識到維克多在門外說了什麼——勇利、勇利你還好嗎？勇利怎麼了？勇利？

他不能去聽，現在他讓一切都不可能了。過去這幾周他把自己最爛的部分藏起來不讓維克多看，但現在太遲了。他要怎麼解釋才好？

**對不起，維克多，我看到你後面的牆上有毛毛蟲。**

不行，他不能對維克多說謊。

**對不起，維克多，我其實有很嚴重的焦慮症，我的床上技術也不像你以為的那麼厲害。**

他也不能告訴他實情。

他的手機響起收到簡訊一聲叮，又是一聲。電話鈴響，又響了一次。又是一封簡訊。他看不到維克多寫了什麼——他的視線無法對焦——呈現在他腦袋裡的畫面卻清晰可見。那些小小的通知訊息隨著分秒過去逐漸累積——是一打警告，一百句質問，一千次的後悔。

其中一封簡訊中一定是維克多要跟他分手了。他也應該如此，勇利最差勁了。爛人中的爛人。

勇利伸手關掉手機。他說不出話，打不了字。他什麼都不能對維克多說，所以勇利就什麼也不作了——他坐在門邊的地上，縮成一顆球，只努力吸氣吐氣。

過去這幾周勇利一直在欺騙自己，以為他可以把維克多綁在身邊。他從來就沒有過機會，一次也沒有。無論如何都會是這樣的結局——在淚水，在恐慌，在勇利飄著黑點的視線中收場。

除了等待維克多永遠離開之外，他什麼也作不了。

 

第四章　 完

**Author's Note:**

> 別忘記去給原作按讚哦！


End file.
